Un Futuro Muy Nuestro
by Mariane Lee
Summary: Continuación de Post Bellum Semper. Es la boda de Harry y Ginny y Hermione tiene el papel de dama de honor. Con un cambio radical de look, la última persona que espera ver allí es Draco Malfoy. Después de su extraña ruptura, él está dispuesto a cumplir con su promesa y ganar su corazón. Otra vez. ¿El problema? Hermione ha decidido terminar con él, para siempre.
1. Ensayo de una Boda

**Un Futuro Muy Nuestro**

**Summary:****Continuación de ****_Post Bellum Semper_****. Es la boda de Harry y Ginny y Hermione tiene el papel de dama de honor. Con un cambio radical de look, la última persona que espera ver allí es Draco Malfoy. Después de su extraña ruptura, él está dispuesto a cumplir con su promesa y ganar su corazón. ****_Otra vez._****_¿El problema?_**** Hermione ha decidido terminar con él, para siempre.**

**_Disclaimer:_********_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y como siempre digo, lástima que ella no vio el Dramione. ¡Pero nosotras sí!_**

**Bueno, esta es la continuación del fic. **Post Bellum Semper

**Está ambientada después de Hogwarts y de la Guerra Mágica. Contiene Dramione (****_a toneladas_****) pero también otras parejas y de veras que no voy a extenderme mucho. ****_¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ensayo de una Boda**

Hermione Granger corrió calle abajo levantando el vestido color rosado de satén que llevaba puesto, evitando así que este rozara contra el suelo y se manchase. No tenía porque entrar en pánico, eran las 6:58, aun le quedaban dos minutos para el ensayo de la recepción.

_Ensayo de la Recepción_, bufó para sus adentros intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se desarmara el ordenado peinado. Iba vestida de gala de pies a cabeza y ni siquiera era su boda. _Solo a Ginny se le ocurría hacerla pasar por esto…_

Sí, quizás ella había estado un poco obsesionada con su trabajo estos últimos meses, pero nadie podía culparla por ello, la pelirroja mucho menos. _Y considerando todo lo que había pasado…_

-¡Hermione estás aquí!- esa era la voz de su mejor amigo Harry Potter, parado en la entrada de un elegante edificio antiguo donde se casaría con su amiga Ginny Weasley, dentro de una semana.

- ¡Casi creí que no llegarías!- el moreno exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella y encaminarse al interior del edificio. Hermione lo miró disimuladamente mientras caminaban en dirección a donde la castaña supuso sería el salón de la recepción.

Harry iba vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca, con una flor en el ojal, típica vestimenta de novio. Le sentaba bien con su cabello azul oscuro, pero lo que a Hermione le llamó la atención fue que este estaba quieto en su sitio.

_Harry Potter estaba peinado._

Si no lo veía con sus propios ojos ella no lo hubiera creído posible.

-Estás muy linda con ese vestido, Herms.- su hermano del alma exclamó examinándola a su vez, deteniéndose ante las puertas cerradas.

-Gracias, Harry tu también.- ella respondió por inercia, arrugando el ceño al notar algo extraño.- ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Adentro con su hermana, intentando tranquilizarla. Ya sabes cómo se pone a veces…- ella asintió mecánicamente. Varias veces había visto a Ginny en el colegio en un mal día y la chica no era agradable.

_Ella no había cambiado mucho su carácter esos últimos tres años…_

-Hermione, hay algo que debo decirte.- Harry exclamó lanzando miradas nerviosas al interior del salón mientras se pasaba las manos por el oscuro cabello. Hermione esperó pacientemente, el salvador de la guerra mágica estaba pálido y lucía como si fuese a vomitar antes de acabar de hablar.- Hay una persona que he invitado hoy…

-¡Aquí estás!- las grandes puertas se abrieron y Ginny gritó triunfalmente, sosteniendo un cuchillo para cortar tortas en una mano y con la otra envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

-¿No se supone que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda?- Hermione miró con preocupación a su amiga, quien lucía bastante histérica de momento. Hizo una seña a sus otras amigas, Luna Lovegood y Hannah Abbott, todas damas de honor y enfundadas en el mismo vestido rosa magenta que ella llevaba. Pero las chicas le enviaron gestos vagos y pusieron los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

-Hola a ti también, Granger.- Pansy Parkinson exclamó sarcásticamente ante la indiferencia de la castaña que sí la había visto. De alguna manera, Parkinson se las había arreglado para convertir un vestido rosa medio soso en algo muy sexy.

- Hola, Parkinson.- ella acabó saludando con reticencia. La novia de Ron nunca acabaría de gustarle para su mejor amigo. _Nunca. _Pero gracias a Draco Malfoy y sus aires de celestino de Hogwarts ahora no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

-¿Todo va bien, Ginny?- preguntó con inseguridad girándose hacia su amiga quien llevaba un vestido blanco voluminoso y el cabello rojo, por lo general lacio, atado en un recogido con rizos. _Estaba preciosa._

-Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?- Ginny exclamó inocentemente, estaba claro que aún no había notado la crema pastelera que manchaba una de sus mejillas, y Hermione se preguntó fugazmente quien habría sido el desafortunado en hacerla rabiar.

-¡Vamos pasa!- Ginny exclamó efusivamente.- De todos modos esto es solo una prueba y no una boda real, ya sabes. Estamos por ensayar la parte del vals, tú trabajadora compulsiva.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, antes de resolver que aquello no valía la pena y volver a cerrarla. Con una mirada rápida a la habitación, le bastó para comprobar que los invitados eran solo los más allegados a la pareja, y algunos miembros de la extinta Orden del Fénix, como el Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt(_quien por cierto iba a ser reemplazado en unos meses._ _¡Gracias a Merlín!), _Minerva McGonagall, directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde ella había estudiado, Aberforth Dumbledore y Ágata Longbottom, entre otros.

También se hallaban en el lugar la familia Weasley al completo, Bill y Fleur con su hija Victorie, Andrómeda Tonks y el ahijado de Harry, Teddy Lupin (_quien ya tenía cuatro años y mostraba sus primeros brotes de magia)._ Además de los respectivos padrinos y madrinas de boda, a nombrar:

· Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott;

· Pansy Parkinson/Ronald Weasley;

· Hannah Abbott/ Neville Longbottom;

· Angelina Johnson/ George Weasley.

¿Y quién de todos ellos era el único sin pareja para el baile? _Exacto, ella._

Con un suspiro de resignación, Hermione Granger se dirigió hacia la barra de tragos mientras observaba con envidia como sus otros amigos giraban divertidamente por la pista de baile.

Una vez había bromeado con que ella terminaría soltera y con treinta gatos, pero eso parecía posible en aquellos momentos. Desde la partida de Draco, y luego de acabar Hogwarts, Hermione no había vuelto a salir con nadie. En su lugar se había avocado por completo en su carrera de Leyes Mágicas y había comprado un bonito departamento con vista al Westbourne River en el Londres Muggle, cerca del Londres mágico. Cuando las cartas de sus fans habían seguido llegando a su nueva dirección, Hermione había puesto el departamento en venta y este había sido comprado por una chica irlandesa llamada Macy Farrell con corte de cabello estilo pixie y una aparente obsesión por llevar gafas de sol en invierno. Cuando la prensa mágica se tragó su patética historia, Macy Farrell había pasado a ser una persona inventada a una real, al menos a lo que cuentas bancarias y asuntos legales se refería.

Para colmo, las cosas no iban nada bien en el Ministerio de Magia, tampoco. Su propuesta para revisar la Ley en lo concerniente a los elfos domésticos había sido rechazada desde un principio, y a menos que ella consiguiera por lo menos treinta firmas de magos sangre pura para su proyecto, las cosas seguirían igual. Ni que decir que había como mucho cincuenta magos sangre pura en toda Inglaterra (_contando los convictos_) y casi todos ellos le odiaban.

_Pedirle que atrapara la snitch en la próxima final de quidditch hubiese sido más fácil…_

_-¿Disculpe?- _una voz con acento habló a sus espaldas provocando que la castaña se volviera. Lo que vio, dejó a la joven momentáneamente sin habla. Porque allí, vestido de traje y afeitado pulcramente, estaba Víctor Krum, su amigo búlgaro.

-¡Víctor!- Hermione chilló repentinamente y sin ser consciente se lanzó a los brazos del hombre, quien con una inicial sorpresa, la envolvió en un cálido y amistoso abrazo.- ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de verte aquí!- Hermione exclamó antes de soltarse de él y recuperar la compostura.- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó educadamente, con todo el trabajo de esos años había dejado de escribir a Víctor tan asiduamente como en sus años de escuela.

- Bien, gracias. Yo haberrrle extrañado mucho, Herrmione, de verdad. ¡Y mirarrr! ¡Luce fantástica!- el búlgaro soltó provocándole sonrojarse. Aun tenía algunos problemas con el idioma, pero había mejorado montones en su pronunciación, ella notó. Incómoda, Hermione se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, antes de recordar que ya no había cabello que acomodar y dejó caer la mano a un lado, inerte.

_Maldición, Ginevra Weasley, ¡¿podrías haberme dicho que Víctor Krum estaría en tu ensayo de boda?!_

_¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?, _una voz de replicó en su cabeza. Después de todo, Gin Weasley había sido la campeona de las Arpías de Holyhead hasta hace solo unos meses. Y Víctor jugaba para el equipo de Bulgaria . Lo lógico habría sido que se cruzaran de vez en cuando.

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho, Víctor. ¿Has venido a Inglaterra solo por la boda?- Hermione exclamó con una insana curiosidad que, pese a los años de madurez, todavía era incapaz de reprimir.

- Bueno, debería decir que sí, ya que fue Harry quien me propuso ser su padrino.- admitió entre risas el búlgaro, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

_¿Con que Harry, eh? Eso explicaba por qué el moreno estaba tan pálido a su llegada._

- Perrro lo cierto es que me han invitado a jugar para las Avispas de Wimbourrne, y rrrealmente es una buena propuesta. Así que aproveché la boda para venirrr y echarrr un vistazo.- admitió sonrojándose un poco, con lo que a Hermione no le quedó dudas de que había cientos de miles de galeones involucrados. Sonrió efusivamente, su amigo era muy bueno en lo que hacía y realmente era hora de que fuera recompensado.

-¡Eso es genial, Víctor!- exclamó ella entusiasta, lo que le dio al búlgaro la confianza necesaria para sacarla a la pista de baile.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿También le gusta bailarrr tanto como te gusta leerrr libros?- exclamó caballerosamente, extendiendo una mano en su dirección, haciendo a la joven sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

- Exactamente como en cuarto año...- Hermione rió recordando viejos tiempos, mientras tomaba su mano feliz como una colegiala.

Víctor la condujo lentamente hacia la pista, solo que ya no eran unos niños, mucho menos unos extraños. Se habían besado muchas veces. Los primeros besos en Hogwarts, y cuando las cosas entre ella y Ron se estaban enfriando, por decirlo de algún modo, se habían besado en la boda de Bill y Fleur. _Varios besos intensos. Y luego…_

…Luego había aparecido en escena el idiota de Malfoy, quien había resultado no ser un idiota en lo absoluto. De hecho, Draco había sido una de las pocas personas con las que la castaña había conectado realmente en toda su vida. Y con él sí que había llegado lejos, no solo un par de besos robados a la luz de la luna. Incluso habían llegado a prometerse amor eterno y otras cosas que la castaña no deseaba pensar de momento. Estaba claro que él no las iba a cumplir, por cobarde, y ella ya no quería que las cumpliera, por simple orgullo.

Lo que Hermione necesitaba en esos momentos, al igual que en los tres años que habían pasado desde su marcha, era olvidar todo eso y seguir adelante. Y si no podía olvidarlo al menos podía ignorarlo el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar el momento.

Dejándose llevar por la suave música y el movimiento balanceado, Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió como las suaves curvas de su cuerpo se pegaban con fuerza contra los músculos del búlgaro, en un agarre firme, separado solo por la rosada tela de satén. Y cuando su acompañante le susurró inesperadamente al oído, un escalofrío recorrió a la castaña de pies a cabeza, a pesar de que estaban en Mayo y no hacían menos de veinticinco grados.

-Si no fuerra por el corte de pelo, realmente pensarría que seguimos en Hogwarts.- Víctor confesó sonando nostálgico.- Tú vistes de rosa, yo vengo a Inglaterra a jugar quidditch y McGonagall continúa fulminándome con la mirada.- aclaró mirando a alguien, probablemente la ahora directora, detrás de ellos. No podía culparla, McGonagall había sido de los más enojados con Malfoy tras su marcha, independientemente de todo lo que había acontecido con lo relativo a su familia y los Lestrange.

- No es que sea algo imporrtante, perro estas muy sexy.- Víctor declaró tomándola desprevenida, y a continuación le besó una de las comisuras de la boca, apartándose castamente.

Pero Hermione estaba sola, había estado sola mucho tiempo y eso no bastaba. _Ella quería olvidar._ Y siendo muy consciente de ello, Hermione apretó sus labios con fuerza contra los del búlgaro y profundizó el beso, que ahora era algo puramente pasional. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que aquello era inútil. Sobre todo porque ella quería besar otros labios, y pasar sus dedos por un cabello lacio, de un rubio casi blanco. Y el que se besase con Víctor todo el día no cambiaría ese hecho, solo los heriría aún más a ambos.

Con culpabilidad, Hermione posó sus manos sobre el pecho del búlgaro y puso distancia entre el cuerpo de ambos, terminando el beso. A continuación, se llevó una mano a los labios y apretó con fuerza, mirando el suelo. Había besado a otro que no era Draco, y las cosas empeoraban cuando recordaba que se trataba de su amigo Víctor.

_¡¿Qué clase de persona terrible y vengativa era ella?!_

-Siento haberrte besado, Hermione.- Víctor exclamó entonces con aire culpable, respirando agitadamente a causa del beso. Y a pesar de que ella quiso llorar al escuchar eso, acabó riendo para sorpresa de ambos.

-¿¡Tú me pides disculpas a mí?!- la joven inquirió mirando a su amigo incrédulamente.- ¡Merlín, Víctor! Yo soy la única tonta aquí que debe de disculparse. Además, yo te he besado primero.- aclaró innecesariamente.

- Realmente lamento lo que hice, Víctor.- Hermione repitió siendo comida viva por la culpa.- Yo…yo a ti te quiero mucho, y lo sabes. Pero aunque quisiera corresponder a tus sentimientos…

-…Hay otro.- su amigo completó por ella. Hermione lo miró asombrada, alzando las cejas para dar más énfasis.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó confusamente.

- Lo llevas escrito en la cara cuando me miras. Y a cualquiera, de hecho. Nos comparas a todos, aunque no lo puedas ver. Y una y otra vez todos te decepcionamos. No necesito saber que hay alguien para saber que también tienes el corazón roto.- declaró.

_Bien, eso resumía bastante bien el por qué no había vuelto a verse con nadie desde lo de Draco._

-Pero no te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí.- él completo cuando la castaña estuvo de vuelta en el tiempo presente.- Yo también he encontrado a alguien especial.-admitió cohibido.- Aunque ella aún no lo sepa.- aclaró y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir y sentirse bien por su amigo, para quien el amor todavía era una promesa venidera.

No como ella cuyo amor había florecido en suelos de guerra, contra todo pronóstico, para morir congelado con las nevadas de diciembre. Y si Hermione pudiese llamar a eso un final, con gusto lo haría. Pero lo cierto era que no había dejado de sentir cosas por Draco Malfoy desde el momento de su partida, e incluso sus sentimientos por él parecían ir en aumento, si es que aquello era posible.

* * *

Draco Malfoy descendió del tren en el andé llevando poco equipaje consigo. Y es que como medimago en prácticas y luego de aquellos tres años curando enfermos en alguna parte de Oriente Medio, él no había necesitado muchos cambios de ropa además de uno que otro jean desgastado, camisetas y la tan conocida bata verde que representaba a todo aquel que tuviera a bien llamarse medimago.

Como era de esperar, su padre, Lucius Malfoy, mortífago desertor y uno de los pocos expiados de sus pecados por el Ministerio de Magia, como bien Nott le había explicado en su visita sorpresa hace unos días, _¿o eran semanas?_

-Draco, hijo, ¿Qué tal ha resultado el viaje?- su padre exclamó acercándose a él, mientras le dedicaba una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

En eso, una elfina doméstica ataviada con ropas de brillantes colores se dirigió hacia él.

-Joven Malfoy- masculló sonriente y, tras una reverencia, tomó sus maletas y desapareció sin más por arte de magia.

_Esa no podía ser Desiree, su antigua elfina doméstica con actitudes infantiles. De ninguna manera, ¿cierto?_

Draco pensó. Pero era consciente de todas las miradas curiosas que ambos estaban atrayendo de repente en el andén, y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza en dirección a Lucius, evitando pensar demasiado en la ropa de brillantes colores chillones que acababa de ver desaparecer ante sí, antes de empezar a hacer preguntas a todas luces indiscretas que oídos curiosos pudiesen llegar a oír.

Había cambiado notablemente esos últimos años. Para empezar, ya no le daba tanta importancia a su imagen como años anteriores. No es que hubiera engordado ni nada. Simplemente cuando no pasabas frente al espejo varios días seguidos, de repente empezabas a desentenderte del modo en que tu cabello estaba peinado, o de la ropa que llevabas puesta, o del modo en que habías afeitado tu rostro esa mañana.

Pero ahora que tenía ante sí la imagen de su padre, la pulcritud por excelencia, Draco se sintió asqueado consigo mismo. Cabello largo hasta los hombros, barba de hace dos días y la bata verde cubierta por la arena y la sal del la Nubia.

Echando una ojeada rápida al reloj que portaba en la muñeca derecha, maldijo en voz baja mientras se encontraba con los ojos grises de su padre, escrutándole fijamente. _Al parecer no iba a tener tiempo para cambiar su ropa el día de hoy._

-¿Necesitas una casa a donde ir, muchacho? ¿O quizás tienes compromisos más importantes que ver a tu madre postrada en cama?- el mortífago preguntó, no sin cierta ironía en su voz, y eso fue todo lo que le hizo falta saber para confiar en su padre, de momento.

_Después de todo el había asesinado a la psicópata de su prima en lugar de a Hermione, ¿no? Eso lo hacía al menos merecedor de la duda de su parte, como bien Nott había decidido, al parecer, sin su consentimiento_

-De hecho es un ensayo de boda.- Draco murmuro ausentemente.- Y estoy tarde.- aclaró_. Treinta minutos tarde._

No tenía idea de si esas cosas empezaban a tiempo, ya que no recordaba haber asistido a un ensayo de boda antes. Pero por Morgana, rogaba que así lo fuera. De modo contrario, el estaría metido en un gran aprieto.

_Sin mencionar que teóricamente tú no estás invitado._

Pero como él decía siempre, la práctica es lo que vale en la vida real. Tenía una promesa que cumplir, y para bien o para mal, los Malfoy eran hombres de palabra hasta el final.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, un par de cervezas de mantequilla y discursos bochornosos, Víctor y Hermione danzaban divertidamente por la pista de baile, junto a todas las demás parejas, mientras Ginny gritaba a todos histéricamente para que regresaran a sus posiciones y practicasen la boda como era debido. Pero nadie la escuchaba.

-¡Están todos desinvitados a la boda oficial!- Ginny chilló en determinado momento, saliendo a trompicones de la habitación, seguida por un preocupado Harry.

-¡Esto es un ensayo de boda, hermanita! ¡Ya relájate! Lo que salga mal aquí siempre puedes arreglarlo en la original, la única, la auténtica, la boda del siglo con el niño que vivió y la pelirroja histericosa…- George Weasley murmuraba desde su posición en el centro de la sala, donde él y Angelina Johnson llevaban dando vueltas y coqueteándose el uno al otro un buen rato.

-¡George! ¡Sé bueno con tu hermana! ¡Ella está bajo mucha presión ahora!- Angelina le recriminaba, dando un codazo al pelirrojo, pero entonces este se inclinó hacia ella tan de cerca, sus bocas casi rozándose, y ella se olvidó del incidente.

Hermione apartó la mirada de prisa, sintiéndose una extraña en medio de tanto amor, para clavar la mirada por donde su amiga pelirroja acababa de salir minutos antes.

Ya estaba girándose para separarse de Víctor e ir tras ella, cuando una mirada seria por parte del búlgaro en su dirección, la hizo frenarse en seco.

Hermione lo miró algo indecisa, permaneciendo estática en su sitio, mientras las demás parejas les pasaban girando.

- Crreo que me apresurré al indicar que te habían rroto el corrazón, ¿no es así?-Víctor preguntó Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa rota y sonando traicionado en su confianza. Ella se removió incómoda en su sitio, tratando en vano de no tropezar con sus propios pies mientras se debatía entre la verdad con su primer amor o el autoengaño y la mentira. Al cabo de un rato, optó por la primera.

-No, no te mentí.- exclamó, y había tal grado de tristeza en esa sola palabra, que los ojos de su acompañante la miraron con comprensión.- Yo…él me amaba de verdad, y yo le amaba a él pero…

-Entiendo.- Víctor exclamó entonces, también algo incómodo.- Si tú tienes problemas con tu pareja, sexo y esas cosas, Hermione, no dudes que puedes encontrar en mí un amigo con quien hablar y un hombro donde llorar si tú…

-¿Pareja?- Hermione repitió confundida y un poco impactada por la alusión a su vida privada, interrumpiendo la conversación y mirando a su amigo a los ojos fijamente mientras se apartaba un poco de él, pero sin quitar las manos de sus hombros, para no perder el equilibrio.- Aguarda un momento.- pidió saliendo del abatimiento en que se sumía cada vez que pensaba demasiado en Draco Malfoy.- ¿De qué pareja estás hablando? ¿Quién te dijo semejante bazofia?- exigió más que preguntó.

El joven búlgaro la miró entonces con sorpresa, y ahora también incómodo, antes de proceder a disculparse efusivamente.

-Yo supuse…-tartamudeaba sin encontrar las palabras correctas.-El hombrre albino serría tu novio. Él luce disgustado de que te esté tocando ahorra.- Víctor confeso mirando con disimulo a alguien que estaba más allá de ellos. Concretamente a espaldas de la castaña. Y Hermione sintió el bicho de la curiosidad picarle con fuerza en la nuca.

Solo que esa sensación ya la había sentido varias veces antes, más concretamente en su último año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Alguien, una persona que ella conocía bien, la provocaba.

_El muchacho albino sería tu novio…_ Sí, ella conocía a un sujeto albino de sus años en Hogwarts.

_Demasiado bien, _una vocecita le sopló turbando su mente. _Sí, ciertamente ella conocía a Draco Malfoy demasiado bien._

_¿Qué hacía él allí? _Hermione Granger se preguntó a sí misma estúpidamente, conteniendo las ganas de volverse a mirarlo. Pero ella seguía siendo la mente más brillante de su generación, incluso después del colegio, y por supuesto que conocía la respuesta a su pregunta.

_Draco Malfoy estaba allí por un motivo y solamente un motivo. Más concretamente, por una promesa. Una promesa jurada en medio de la noche a las estrellas y que se había perdido hacía ya tiempo con el susurro del viento. Pero ahora, sin embargo, había vuelto a ella:_

**_"_****_Y después de todo lo que pasamos, no merezco tus críticas ni tu odio. Recuerda eso cuando estemos separados, Hermione Jean Granger. Cuando el Mundo Mágico haya dejado de llorar a sus muertos y las cosas se hayan calmado, regresaré por ti y reclamaré lo que es mío."_**

**_"_****_¿Y qué es eso?"_**

**_"_****_Tu corazón."_**

_Bien, pues eso estaba por verse._ El tiempo cambia a las personas y ellos dos no serían la excepción. Probablemente, a diferencia de su último año en Hogwarts, el cambio sería para mal. Solo hacía falta echar un vistazo a su vida para saber que era cierto. Y cuanto antes ambos aceptaran eso, antes podría seguir con su vida monótona y estancada en un proyecto de ley imposible.

Así que tomando una respiración profunda, Hermione Granger se giró para enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy, quien se había venido acercando lentamente y ahora se encontraba a escasa distancia del búlgaro, sonriendo glacialmente.

-¿Se me permite esta pieza con la dama?- preguntó educadamente, dedicándole a Hermione una fugaz mirada. A pesar de su aspecto desalineado e impropio de él, sus modales eran impecables y sus maneras de hablar aristocráticas tampoco pasaron desapercibidas para Víctor, quien pareció mirarlo con una especie de respeto mezclado con disgusto, antes de girarse hacia ella, pidiendo su opinión.

Hermione asintió brevemente con la cabeza, y antes de ser siquiera consciente de ello, se encontraba envuelta en los brazos de Draco, dando vueltas al son del vals. Sintió también como su propio cuerpo la traicionaba, relajándose al familiar contacto, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, suplicando por más.

-¡¿Y Hermione?! ¡¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida estos tres años?!- Draco preguntó de repente perdiendo todo tono aristocrático alguno, hablando de un modo más fluido y con un curioso acento que ella no recordaba haberle oído antes. Pero llevaba estampada en la cara la sonrisa ladeada que ella tan bien recordaba de sus años junto al rubio.

_Casi parecía como si él estuviese riéndose de todos esos meses de soledad, pensando en él, en su cara…_

- ¡Fatal, Malfoy!- espetó en una crueldad que a ella misma le resultó extraña, apartándose del rubio con violencia. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de estar tan furiosa con él.- Pero supongo que ahora que te he visto las cosas van a empezar a ir de maravilla. _Como por arte de magia, ¿_a que sí?- espetó la castaña sarcástica.- Pues déjame decirte que nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que cambie de opinión respecto a un hecho: lo nuestro se acabó y no fui yo la que terminó con ello. Así que apártate de mi vida y que tengas buenas tardes.- finalizó antes de salir de la habitación hecha un huracán, demasiado consciente de la mirada de los demás a su paso.

_Claro, debería haber supuesto que lo de la cita sería una treta sin sentido, un engaño para asegurarse que ella estaría donde tenía que estar. Debería haber conocido mejor a Draco, serpiente cobarde y ególatra._

Pero lo cierto era que estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa para siquiera pensar en ello.

Allí, del otro lado de la habitación, estaba Draco Malfoy, con quien llevaba meses soñando, anhelando. _Y odiando, _una voz en su cabeza le recordó_. Sí, ella había acabado por odiarle por haber terminado su relación de aquella manera tan patética y cobarde._

_Y una pequeña parte de sí que ella no podía erradicar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él cumpliera su promesa para con ella, una última vez._

* * *

**¡¿Y?! ¿Qué les ha parecido este primer cap.? Decir que es un poco bipolar es quedarse cortos.**

**Como ven, hay muuuchos sentimientos encontrados por parte de Hermione, lo que es lógico, creo yo.**

**La parte de la boda en sí todavía no se adentra mucho. Pero recién empezamos, y como dice George, la boda de verdad es en una semana.**

**Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, en especial la parte con Víctor Krum. Él y Hermione tienen una amistad muy especial, y buscaré reflejar eso en este fic (ya no más besos, ¡en serio, lo prometo!).**

**Para las que leyeron ****_Post Bellum Semper_****, saben que es un personaje nuevo y que hay muchas otras parejas de por medio también (¡Como Theo y Luna! Jaja).**

**En fin, a las que no leyeron el otro fic, no voy a recomendarme a mí misma, pero estaría bueno que lo leyeran para entender mejor la historia. **

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, y si pueden dejar reviews con ideas, sugerencias, teorías y lo que sea, son bienvenidos. Quizás así suba la continuación pronto… jejeje. (Estoy hablando en serio)**

**Se despide pero no por mucho tiempo**

**Mariane Lee**


	2. Recibimientos

**¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta y gracias a Ana, Raquel, Candice y Bere por dejar los primeros reviews en esta historia. A los favoritos de Nayadeth y neah20. A Saraweasley, Keniie Masen y kyanemili por agregarme, y ya puestos a cualquiera que continúe leyendo esto. ¡Muchas Gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Recibimientos**

Draco observó como Hermione abandonaba la sala con la sensación de hundirse muy hondo. _¿Pero que esperaba?_

El ya sabía como era la castaña, orgullosa hasta la médula, y no iba a recibirle con los brazos abiertos.

**_"_****_¡¿Y Hermione?! ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida estos tres años?"_**

**_-_**_Imbecil.-_ mascullo es voz baja cuando Víctor Krum salió tras la chica como un caballero andante.

Sintió entonces la mirada de los demás puestas en él, y con un gruñido de fastidio se giró para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Ron Weasley. _Como si no tuviera ya suficiente con haber visto ese condenado beso con Krum..._

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- el pelirrojo le espetó poniendo cara de pocos amigos.- No recuerdo que fueras invitado a la boda y mucho menos a la recepción.- aclaró sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada. Unos pasos más atrás estaba su antigua compañera de casa, Pansy Parkinson, contemplándolo muda de asombro y un tanto divertida por su atrevimiento.

-Ciertamente no lo han hecho, Weasley.- espetó a su vez sin dejarse amedrentar por la expresión del auror.- Y no veo como pudieran haberlo hecho, ya que me he pasado los últimos meses en medio de la nada sin contacto humano.- dijo señalándose a sí mismo innecesariamente, más concretamente a su uniforme verde de medimago.- Pero optaré por creer que la invitación se perdió de camino.-terminó conteniendo una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que el pelirrojo bufara audiblemente.

-Ya, ya. ¡Vamos cariño!- Pansy intervino entonces melosamente, sujetando a Ron de un brazo y dibujando círculos con la uña del pulgar.- Deja que Draco vaya a hablar con ella. ¡Merlín sabe que Granger necesita echar un polvo pronto o se morirá!

Draco miró a la joven fijamente ante aquellas palabras, pero guardo silencio y optó por esperar.

_No veía a los novios por ninguna parte..._

_-_Ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo con ella, Malfoy. O tú y yo vamos a tener problemas.- fueron las últimas palabras del joven antes de desaparecer entre los invitados.

_No te preocupes, Weasley. No hay poder en el universo que me permita tocarle un cabello a Hermione Granger. De momento. _Pero el rubio tenía un plan para arreglar eso. _O al menos debería tener uno._

_-¿Draco?-_ una dulce voz preguntó a sus espaldas, haciéndolo girarse. Ante él, Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott estaban tomados de la mano dulcemente. Él vestido de traje negro como la noche, ella con un vestido azul en detalles plateados que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y su cabello en ondas, aclarado por la sal de mar.

La pareja era uno de los pocos contactos que el rubio había mantenido en todos esos meses, y conocía muy bien la historia de ambos. Theodore había usado los fondos de los Nott para viajar por el mundo con su prometida, mientras buscaban seres mitológicos supuestamente inexistentes, tanto muggles como mágicos.

_Como el monstruo del lago. No que el creyera en esas cosas, claro. Él era un medimago y apoyaba el conocimiento científico/mágico._

En eso, Draco se giró dispuesto a salir de la habitación e ir tras Hermione, cuando su amigo lo frenó en seco.

-¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces?!- Theo soltó entonces cabreado, llamando su atención.

-¿Disculpa?- Draco masculló ahora cabreado también, mirando a su amigo fijamente.- Voy a ver a Hermione, antes de que Krum vuelva a meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. ¡Ahora apártate de mi camino!

- Por favor.- Luna acotó sonriendo amablemente desde su sitio.

-_Por favor..._- Draco repitió entre dientes.

-Muy educado de tu parte, pero no. Mira, Draco, Luna y yo hablamos con Hermione hace unos, ¿harán tres meses?...

-...seis.- Luna interrumpió, ayudando al joven.

-Exacto. ¡Vaya, como vuela el tiempo!- el joven exclamó sonriendo como bobo a la rubia. Ambos se miraban con amor y deseo brillando en los ojos, y Draco tuvo que aclararse la garganta para recordarles que seguía allí.

-Ejem...

-...Eh, sí. El punto es que tú definitivamente necesitas alejarte de Granger, al menos por hoy. No se si te percataste pero figuras en su lista negra.- agregó sarcástico.

-No me digas...- Draco replicó fastidiado antes de notar que en el apuro por dejar las maletas había dejado atrás su dinero también. _Y su pasaporte. Vaya error de novatos._

- _Mierda.- _soltó más para sí mismo que para el resto, pero de cualquier manera ellos le oyeron.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Nott inquirió soltándose un poco del abrazo de Luna, mientras lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Nada.- Draco se apresuró a contestar, arrepintiéndose al instante.- De hecho, dejé el permiso de vuelo y apariciones internacionales en mi bolso de mano y yo...

- ¿Permiso de vuelo?- Nott repitió confundido.- Cierto, a veces me olvido que eres un jodido medimago sin fronteras, Malfoy, o como les digan ahora. Gajes de oficio, nosotros en cambio viajamos por lo convencional.- dijo besando cariñosamente a Luna en la sien.-Y si te quedas media hora más, Luna y yo te llevamos a tu casa, _en auto_.- dijo enigmáticamente. - ¿qué dices a eso? ¿Aceptas o te retiras?

_¿Con qué un auto, eh? Había pasado el suficiente tiempo en el mundo muggle para saber lo que ese cacharro era, aunque no le había encontrado uso útil para él, hasta ahora. Y pensar que Draco Malfoy, antes símbolo de la pureza de sangre, ahora ayudaba a mestizos, se codeaba con traidores a la sangre, deseaba a impuras, e incluso les salvaba la vida. Sí, las cosas cambian._

-¡Oh, vaya, ya que importa!- Draco dijo sin pensar en un ridículo acento medio persa que se le había pegado de sus tiempos en el exterior, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y al ver las miradas divertidas en las caras de sus amigos, deseó tener un giratiempo a su disposición.

-¡¿Qué?!- espetó molesto, fulminando a ambos con la mirada.

- Nada, nada...- Nott masculló alzando ambas manos en señal de rendimiento.- Es solo que tu acento es muy zexi, Drako.- dijo imitándole pobremente antes de reír a carcajadas.- Deberías usarlo con Hermione, cuando ella te dirija más de cinco palabras, claro.

Cabreado, se alejó de allí buscando con la mirada algo más interesante que hacer para matar el tiempo, quizás pensar en un plan para reconquistar a la castaña.

-¿Crees que deberíamos haberle dicho?- Luna masculló entonces en voz baja, cuando el rubio ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

-¿Qué Hermione aún está loca por él?- Theodore agregó en voz alta, mirando a su novia a los ojos.- No, deja a Draco esforzarse un poco más con esto. La manera en que terminó las cosas hace tres años dejó bastante que desear, a pesar de que es mi amigo.

Luna asintió entonces en acuerdo con sus palabras, cuando de repente sus ojos se iluminaron, recordando algo.

-Por cierto, ¿firmaste el pedido de ley de Hermione, cierto Theo?

-Claro, pero con Andrómeda, los Longbottom, nosotros y los Weasley, a quien dudo que cuenten, aún le quedan más de la mitad de las firmas. Y créeme, esos mortífagos están dementes. Ir a Azkaban seria un suicidio, ya se lo he dicho, pero no escucha.

-Bueno,-Luna mascullo abrazando a Theo por la espalda, besándolo detrás de la oreja y aliviando de alguna manera su ceño fruncido.- siempre cabe esperar que Draco la proteja de sí misma.- susurró.

-Eso espero…-Theo convino poco entusiasta. -¿Ahora, qué me dices si encontramos algo que hacer por la próxima media hora que no sea bailar como idiotas?

- ¡Theo!…-Luna reprendió a su prometido, pero una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su cara. Entonces, el joven la levanto en sus brazos y sin más se desapareció de allí, mascullando algo que sonó como:

-¡¿Qué?! _Casi siento pena por Draco, imagínate no poder desaparecer por media hora._

_-Eres malo...- _la rubia replicó sonriente, a tiempo que besaba a tu prometido en los labios, antes de comenzar a desatar el nudo de su corbata.

* * *

Una vez que Ginny abandonó la habitación, se llevó ambas manos a los rizos en un gesto desesperado. Ni siquiera había podido contener las ganas de darle un mordisco a su propia torta de bodas, y si las cosas seguían así, la gente se iba a enterar.

_Debía decírselo a Harry y debía decírselo ya. Pero es que tenía miedo de la reacción de su prometido…_

-Esto es terrible. ¡Terrible!- chilló histérica, en el momento en que su futuro esposo, Harry Potter, salía por la puerta de entrada en dirección a ella.

- Ginny…- masculló con la preocupación dibujada en el semblante mientras avanzaba hacia ella y posaba una mano en su mejilla.- ¿Estás bien?- inquirió y eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para comenzar a llorar.

- Estoy tan asustada…-susurró contra el cuello del moreno, temblando incontrolablemente.- _Por favor, no me dejes…_

- Ginny, sabes muy bien que nunca voy a dejarte.- Harry replicó, un poco ofendido por ello.- Nuestra relación ha pasado por todo, ¿recuerdas? Tu hermano, Voldemort, _Lucian…- _agregó entre dientes_- _Si hemos sobrevivido a eso, sobreviviremos a lo demás. ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, amor?- preguntó besando con dulzura la frente de su prometida.

-Yo…lamento haber estado tan ocupada con las Arpías estos últimos meses. _¡Te descuidé por completo!-_Ginny sollozo, abrazando al joven con fuerza.

-Ginny, amor. Tu no fuiste la única descentrada de los dos. Con mi nuevo puesto como jefe de aurores, ¿tu piensas que yo estaba mejor? Pero no dejé de amarte en ningún instante, ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente te preocupa de esto?

Ante esas palabras, Ginevra Weasley miró a su prometido fijamente a los ojos. Por un largo, largo período de tiempo, sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación. Abrió la boca para hablar y entonces las puertas volvieron a abrirse y por ellas entró una muy acalorada Hermione, seguida de _¿Víctor Krum?_

_Vaya, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Su amiga parecía estar superando a Draco después de todo. Aunque la mirada de pánico en sus ojos marrones indicaba todo lo contrario._

_-Yo…-_Hermione masculló indecisa, al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido algo importante a fin de cuentas.- Me voy.- aclaró haciendo ademán de marcharse.- Hablamos más tarde…

-¡No!- Ginny se encontró a sí misma gritando, sin saber muy bien el por qué.- Quiero decir…nosotros ya terminamos aquí, ¿cierto Harry?

Tanto la castaña como el moreno miraron a la pelirroja con confusión, intentando adivinar a qué venían sus apresuradas palabras.

-Supongo.- Harry acabó entonces cediendo, aunque el tono herido no pasó desapercibido para ellas.- _¿Víctor?- _se dirigió al búlgaro mientras ambos abandonaban la sala, diligentemente.

-¿¡A qué rayos venía todo eso, Ginny?!- Hermione le chilló en el momento exacto en que ambos hombres dejaron la sala.- Aún no se lo has dicho, ¿a qué no? ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?- la reprendió la castaña.

-¡No me grites!- Ginny chilló entonces a la defensiva.- No es como si tú estuvieras siendo sincera con tu pareja tampoco, ¿ese era Víctor Krum?- preguntó con intención, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-No te hagas la desentendida, Harry lo nombró padrino de boda. Por cierto, toma, te he traído esto.- exclamó sacando una barra de cereales de Merlín sabe donde y tendiéndosela a su amiga, quien puso una cara de asco inconcebible.

-¿Cereales? Ni hablar, prefiero morirme de hambre.- la pelirroja espetó, pero sin embargo ya iba por el segundo bocado.-Esta bien…, ¿qué pasó con Draco?... Creí que aún te importaba...- Ginny sentenció entre bocado y bocado.

- ¡Él está aquí!- Hermione susurró llevándose una mano al pecho, medio aterrada de invocarlo con el pensamiento.

-Sí, claro…, pero tal vez necesitas superarlo, Herms… Digo, ya pasaron tres años, ¿y tu de verdad quieres a Víctor, cierto? Él parece interesado también.- la pelirroja finalizó, dando un último bocado a su barra de cereal.

-No, Ginny, escucha. Draco Malfoy está aquí, en Londres, en la recepción de tu boda.- la castaña habló precipitadamente. Ante la información sensible, la boca de Ginny se abrió de par en par.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué harás al respecto?- preguntó mirando a su amiga seriamente. Hermione se encogió de hombros con cansancio.

-Lo he mandado de paseo, y con un poco de suerte va a irse de aquí sin insistir en ello.

Ambas chicas se acercaron entonces a las puertas de caoba, abriéndolas unos centímetros, los suficientes para mirar por ellas.

-Sigue allí...- Hermione susurró con pesar, antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sillones aterciopelados del pasillo, llevándose ambas manos al rostro en un gesto de impotencia.

-Está sexy con el cabello largo.- Ginny comentó critica, aún mirando por entre las puertas.- ¿Es esa una bata de medimago? ¡Oh, no!...-la pelirroja chilló entonces, haciendo a Hermione ponerse en pie y mirarla fijo.

-¡¿Oh no, qué?!- la castaña exigió.

-Ron está hablando con Malfoy.- su amiga señaló con pánico.

-¡¿Qué?!- Hermione chilló entonces con frustración, dispuesta a salir corriendo antes de frenarse en seco.- ¿Sabes una cosa? No me importa.- sentenció.

- Lo que digas, ¿Qué te parece el nombre James? Como el padre de Harry. Digo, si es niño, porque si es una niña podría llamarse Luna, tu sabes, ella es tan dulce…

Eso fue todo lo que las chicas necesitaron para salir de allí y volver al salón. Pero ni bien atravesaron las puertas, chocaron con dos cuerpos vestidos elegantemente de traje, que les miraban fijo.

Harry y Víctor las estaban esperando a ambas, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolas fijamente.

- Escuchamos todo.- Harry señaló, mirando a su novia por una respuesta. Ginny se puso momentáneamente pálida, llevándose inconscientemente una mano al estómago, y Hermione le sujetó de la mano con preocupación.

-Querremos una explicación.- Víctor aportó mirando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Has estado saliendo con Drraco Malfoy?- el búlgaro preguntó mirando unos metros delante de ellos, donde Malfoy estaba parado cerca de la mesa de tragos, fulminando a todo el mundo con la mirada.

-Este no es el lugar para hablar de ello.- Hermione señaló orgullosamente, desafiando a ambos hombres con la mirada, quienes intercambiaron una mirada de duda.

-¿Ginny?- Harry inquirió mirando a su novia fijamente, exigiendo una respuesta.

- Estoy embarazada.- la pelirroja dijo llanamente, mirando sus ojos verdes con pánico. Pero para su sorpresa, el moreno sonrió estúpidamente y en su lugar corrió hacia donde estaba ella y sujetándola en brazos la hizo girar hasta acabar besándola efusivamente.

-Lo siento.- exclamó mirando la barriga de su novia con preocupación.- ¿El bebé está bien?- preguntó alarmado.

- Esta estupendamente.-. Ginny replicó mirando a su prometido con amor y deseo, antes de besarle lentamente y envolver sus brazos en torno a su cuello.

-Espero que tú no estés embarazada también.- Víctor señaló entonces, sacando a la castaña de su ensimismamiento. Había estado contemplando maravillada la escena entre sus dos mejores amigos.

_Ginny se había preocupado por nada, después de todo…_

-Lo siento.- Hermione se disculpó.- ¿Hablamos después?

- Claro…- Víctor acordó, pasándose una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo.

-¿Sucede algo Víctor?- la castaña preguntó entonces preocupada.

-Verás. El búlgaro mascullo mirando al suelo con fijeza.- ¿ Podría alojarme contigo? Será solo por esta noche. Mañana buscaré un hotel decente, lo prometo. Es solo que necesito dormir y…

-Desde luego, Víctor.- Hermione acordó sonriéndole a su amigo amablemente.- Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras, pero he de irme a casa pronto, mañana tengo que asistir al Ministerio para continuar con mi trabajo…

- Genial.- Víctor exclamó sin lucir ya tan incómodo.- De camino podrás contarme de que se trata todo eso de la Ley de Libertad de los elfos domésticos…

* * *

El sitio no estaba nada mal, de hecho. Suelos de caoba, techo altísimo con grabados, y al menos tres habitaciones contiguas y enormes.

Una parte de él no pudo evitar pensar que en aquel lugar hubieran podido dormir cómodamente al menos doscientos heridos de guerra, sin mencionar que una de las salas podría haberse usado como un hospital provisorio y...

Sin apenas ser consciente de eso, Draco se había ido acercando hasta acabar en la mesa de tragos, donde una señora mayor vestida con túnica escarlata estaba sentada en una silla, alimentando a un niño de hará unos tres años de edad, que tenía el cabello de un color celeste pálido, lo cual descoloco al joven un instante.

- Disculpa, muchacho.- la mujer mascullo dulcemente sin alzar la vista de la bebida que estaba preparando al niño, aunque su tono de voz era autoritario e imponía respeto.- ¿Te importaría vigilar a mi nieto un minuto mientras voy al baño? No te dará problemas, te lo aseguro. ¿No es cierto, Teddy, niño?- y sin dar siquiera tiempo a Draco para contestar, la señora entregó la bebida al pequeño y se alejó caminando del sitio rápidamente, sin siquiera permitirle a Draco ver su rostro, aparte del cabello rubio ceniza, y dejándolo sin más opción que cuidar del pequeño mocoso.

_Simplemente genial. _Nunca se le habían dado bien los niños y ese hecho no cambiaría de momento.

_De solo pensar en sus tiempos breves como profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts le entraban náuseas. Ese Tahiel Hyde..._

_- ¿Eres un_ medimago?- una voz chillona lo interrumpió cerca de su oído, provocando voltearse. Cuando se giró, encontró al extraño niño de cabello azul de pie sobre la silla, mirándolo fijamente y sosteniendo una botella con un líquido que Draco reconoció al instante: jugo de moras silvestres.

Su madre solía preparárselo a Draco de pequeño, ya que los Black tenían propiedades en el campo y cada tanto cajas y cajas con frutos se llenaban. Pero un día de pronto los jugos desaparecieron, y Draco ya no se hablaba con su madre de todos modos para preguntarle, aunque sospechaba que el motivo tenía que ver, como todas las desgracias en su vida, con Lord Voldemort.

Nostálgico, el rubio miró la bebida en las manos del niño con celos casi infantiles, antes de recordar que le habían hecho una pregunta.

-Desde luego, niño. Los batines verdes como este significan medimago.- dijo señalándose a sí mismo con mofa, pero el niño no pareció molestarle su actitud sarcástica.

-¿Entonces curas enfermos, cierto?- el niño dijo con una insana curiosidad en ello, y había un matiz en su voz, que a Draco no le pasó desapercibida.

-Sí...-respondió cautamente, estrechando los ojos.- Yo curo enfermos porque ese es mi trabajo, niño. Ahora tómate tu jugo y deja de hacer preguntas.- espetó ya algo molesto de aquello. Él había ido allí a ver a Hermione, no a hacer de niñera. Y si tan solo no necesitara un baño con tanta urgencia quizás lo dejara pasar.

-¡Solo una más!- el niño le rogó patéticamente.- ¡¿Puedes curar a todos los magos, a qué sí?! ¡Podrías curar a mis padres! ¿a que sí? ¡Tu puedes resucitarlos!- el niño gritó animadamente, sobresaltando a Draco con la noticia.

- No, no funciona así.-dijo al cabo de un rato, luego de pensar un poco. Y al ver la cara del niño ensombrecerse deseo poder explicarle mejor como eran las cosas, _¡¿Pero eso no sería muy cruel para un niño de tres años?!_

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, el niño empezó a llorar.

- ¡Oh, no!- Draco exclamó molesto con los ruidos y gemidos que hacía.- Shh...Shhh...No llores, no llores. Eso es.- masculló apresuradamente, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos del pequeño, apretando sus hombros solo un poco, para llamar su atención.

-Escucha, niño...

-… Teddy.- el enano masculló con peligro de empezar a sollozar de nuevo, por lo que Draco reaccionó.

-Esta bien. Escucha, Teddy. No se lo que les haya pasado a tus padres para acabar muertos, pero estoy seguro de que ellos fueron muy valientes y fuertes en ese momento, y por nada del mundo querrían que su hijo estuviera allí parado llorando como una niñita mientras ellos sacrificaron sus vidas para salvarlo. ¿Quieres ser fuerte por ellos o no?

Ante sus palabras, el pequeño se enderezó en su sitio e hizo un esfuerzo consciente por parecer fuerte y frenar las lágrimas.

-Bien.- Draco apreció medio orgulloso de haber sido capaz de detener el llanto.- Ahora escucha, Teddy. La magia es algo poderoso, poderoso en verdad. Pero no se puede traer a la vida de nuevo a tus padres con ella, así como yo no puedo hacer que mi novia me amé o transformar una cerveza de mantequilla a partir de la nada.- Draco explicó sin saber muy bien de donde venía tanta paciencia.- ¿Entiendes?- preguntó y el niño asintió con la cabeza energéticamente, mirándolo fijamente.

- _¿Novia y cervezas de mantequilla?- _una voz conocida sonó divertida a sus espaldas, haciéndole ponerse en alerta.

- ¡Padrino!- el niño gritó entonces animadamente en respuesta. _¡¿Padrino?! ¡No era posible!_

Con cuidado, Draco se puso de pie y se alejó un poco antes de ver a Teddy salir corriendo feliz al encuentro de Harry Potter, quien lo envolvió en cálido abrazo cuando el niño saltó a sus brazos.

- No es de tu incumbencia.- replicó cortante, en un tono lo suficientemete bajo para que el niño no oyera, fulminando al moreno con la mirada, a pesar de que en un principio hablaría con ellos civilizadamente.

_Era su boda después de todo, joder._

_- _Es de mi incumbencia ya que se trata de mi ahijado.- Potter replicó en el mismo tono bajo.- Tienes suerte de que este de buen humor, Malfoy, o juro que partiría tu cara en estos instantes por todos tus meses de ausencia, pero eso le corresponde a Hermione y no a mí.- finalizó girándose de manera que él y su ahijado quedaran de espaldas a él. Draco se tragó un juramento, mientras se debatía entre largarse de allí o quedarse.

-¡Hey!- Harry exclamó entonces en un tono casi infantil.- ¡Mírate, Teddy! ¡Todo elegante con tu túnica de gala de Madame Malkin's!

- No hice ni un berrinche con la abuela, ella estaba orgullosa!- dijo el niño sonriente, son dejar de mirar fijamente a Draco.

-¡Excelente!- Potter exclamó respondiendo a su efusividad.- ¡Choca los 5!- gritó a tiempo de que el y su ahijado choaban las palmas.

-¡¿Vas a comprarme mi escoba ahora?! ¿no es así?- el niño preguntó ansioso.

-Claro que sí, Teddy. Una promesa es una promesa. Ahora ve a jugar con tu tía un minuto, en seguida te alcanzo.- dijo bajando al pequeño del suelo, quien corrió velozmente hasta los brazos de una de las damas de honor, con cabello corto, que lo recibió efusivamente desde su sitio en las sombras.

En eso, la señora abuela del pequeño regresó del baño y se puso a hablar con Potter animadamente.

Cuando la joven que estaba con Teddy alzó la mirada, Draco descubrió con un sobresalto que era Hermione. Había estado tan ocupado viendo la escena romántica que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, que había pasado completamente por alto el detalle del corte de pelo. Que no era un detalle en absoluto, ya que la hacía verse incluso mas hermosa, y Draco se descubrió a si mismo sin poder quitar sus ojos de vestido rosa claro se pegaba a su cintura y los aros en perlas no hacían más que resaltar el color de su piel.

Entonces, Teddy se percató de que los estaba mirando, y se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído a Hermione, antes de sonreírle y saludarle con la mano. Esto le sorpendió tanto, que tardó un instante en reaccionar y responder al gesto. Entonces su mirada cruzó con la de la castaña, la sonrisa aún pegada en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo.

Y para su sorpresa, Hermione no apartó la mirada ni borró la sonrisa. Solo lo contempló, un instante, antes de girarse de regreso a Teddy quien reclamaba su atención.

-Creo que la sangre reclama a la sangre, después de todo.- la misma voz dulce y autoritaria de antes habló a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo. Y cuando se giró se encontró con Potter y la anciana contemplándolo fijamente, sin rastros de recentimientos en sus ojos.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Draco exclamó confusamente, mirando a ambos por una respuesta.

-Pareces caerle bien a mi nieto, para ser un Black.- la mujer espetó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Había algo en su rostro, surcado por las arrugas y el cansancio, que le resultaban al rubio familiar.

Con sorpresa, Draco se percató de su tono al hablar y su pose eran rasgos aristocráticos. _Y ese tono de pelo…_

Un escalofrío comenzó a subirle lentamente por la espalda, mientras ataba cabos.

-¡¿Quién rayos es usted, y cómo sabe mi parentesco?!- exigió bruscamente.

-Ah, claro. Debí haber supuesto que además de mal hablado, no me reconocerías. Cissa no debió de hablarte mucho de mi, ¿cierto? ¿Harry, te importaría hacer los honores? – la mujer inquirió mirando al auror con cariño.

-Claro.- el moreno accedió.- Malfoy, esta es Andrómeda Tonks. Su hija era Nimphadora Tonks, su nombre debería sonarte, ella fue una aurora muy buena y se casó con Remus Lupin, nuestro profesor de DCAO. ¿Lo recuerdas? Teddy es hijo de ambos. Ellos fallecieron en la Guerra por culpa de…

- Tía Bella.- Draco completó con el resentimiento atascado en la garganta, el sudor frío empapándole lentamente la nuca a medida que iba atando cabos.- Su hermana.- completó mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante, con otra clase de respeto en su mirada.- Usted es mi tía Andrómeda, la que se casó con ese hijo de muggles y traicionó a la familia.- aclaró, tal vez innecesariamente, mirando en dirección a donde Teddy aún jugaba divertido con la castaña. Eso hacía del mocoso su sobrino, _¿no es así?_

_Ninphadora había sido una metamorfomaga y Remus Lupin un licántropo, hasta donde sabía. ¿Eso significaba que Teddy era qué? ¿Una mezcla de ambos?_

No tenía idea, pero eso explicaba el color de cabello.

-Supongo que eso nos da aún más cosas en común de lo que crees, ¿no es así?- Andrómeda inquirió mirando hacia donde estaban Hermione y su nieto jugando, con intención. Draco contempló a su pariente con una mezcla de molestia y respeto, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas por una respuesta, cuando otra pareja se acercó al trío, tomados de la mano y sonriendo efusivamente.

-Es hora de ir a casa.- la rubia declaró alegremente al percatarse de la confusión en la cara de Draco.- ¡oh, señora Tonks! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿está Teddy aún derramando el jugo de calabaza de su vaso?- la rubia inquirió con dulzura, mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

-¡Luna, cariño! Teddy se encuentra excelente, gracias por preguntar. Y no, ya no lo hace. Mi hermana Narcissa me ha pasado una receta de jugo de moras que parece mágica.- la mujer espetó animadamente, ya sin mirarlo.- Al parecer, los Black solían tener propiedades en el campo hasta hace unas décadas…

Draco se giró, sin poder soportar más de aquella conversación. Se sentía como un extraño en medio de tanta camadería. Como un muerto que años después se aparecía en medio de su familia solo para darse cuenta de que todos habían seguido sus vidas sin él. _Y la sensación no le gustaba en absoluto…_

- ¡¿Vamos al auto?!- Nott inquirió casi con lástima, mirándolo fijamente, por lo que apartó la mirada molesto.

-Vamos.- estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, girándose una última vez para mirar el sitio donde la castaña y el niño jugaban y reían.- Aquí nadie me necesita.- completó sintiéndose malditamente desdichado. Aquel primer encuentro no había salido como esperaba, en lo absoluto. Aunque no todo había sido tan terrible después de todo.

_Había conocido a su sobrino, a su mística tía y Hermione le había sostenido la mirada, aunque solo fuera por un instante. Quizás no todo estuviera tan perdido después de todo…_

* * *

**_Bien, este es el momento en que digo que este capítulo me dio dolores de cabeza y no me convence en lo absoluto._**

**_Así quieren tirarme tomatazos o crucios, bienvenidos sean. Solamente prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor, ¿sí? ¡Gracias!_**

**_Lo sé, lo sé. ¡¿Qué pasa con las otras parejas que aparecen tan poco? _****_Trabajaré _****_más en eso._**

**_¡¿Ginny está embarazada?! Bueno, en algún momento tenía que pasar._**

**_¿Theo y Luna con un auto?! Sí, y no, no estoy drogada si es lo que se preguntan._**

**_Y sí, Víctor Krum va a irse a vivir con Hermione de momento. ¡No me maten!_**

**_Por otra parte, ¿No es Teddy Lupin la cosa más tierna? *pone ojitos esperanzados y cruza los dedos para que digan que sí.*_**

**_Jeje, bueno chicas, me despido de momento, no se olviden de dejar reviews con comentarios y sugerencias, o cosas que les gustaría que pasen._**

**_¡Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto!_**

**_Mariane Lee_**


	3. Hogar Dulce Hogar

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Si, ya estoy de regreso luego de una semana y me alegra ver que la historia va gustando cada vez más. Gracias a todos los que me habéis agregado o algo, especialmente a quienes se tomaron el trabajo de dejar review en el cap anterior:**

· **MioKathx Malfoy Granger: Sí, ya he empezado con la secuela, no era algo que yo esperara tampoco. Es verdad que Draco se merece que Hermione lo trate así, pero bueno da como pena. ¿Y cómo es que odias a Víctor? El no ha hecho nada malo hasta hora… jejeje**

**En fin, ¡nos leemos y besos para ti también! **

· **Bere: ¡Mi fiel lectora! Ciertamente sería facil que estos dos se besaran de una buena vez, ¿no? Nos ahorrarían muchos nervios de por medio. Pero vamos a hacerlos trabajar en ello, jeje.**

**¿Viste venir el embarazo de Ginny? Me alegra que te divirtiera, esa es la idea del fic, aunque creo que no se me da muy bien lo cómico. **

**Como creo que tu eres la única que quiere a Víctor además de mí, seriamente vamos a tener que defender a nuestro búlgaro. Teddy es un amor, de eso no hay dudas.**

**Y por último la duda que más de una ha de tener: el cabello de Hermione. En este capítulo vuelvo a describir el corte, pero digamos que es Emma Watson con el pelo un poco más largo que después de finalizar la filmación de las películas. Es normal confundirse, porque ni yo misma lo tengo claro. ¡Nos vemos!**

· **Ana: Las tácticas de Draco aún están por verse, si es que Hermione lo deja xD. Veo que a ti tampoco te agrada Víctor…mmm, ¿me pregunto por qué será? Jeje Teddy es amado por todas, y Theo y Luna aparecerán pronto lo prometo. ¡Saludos y cuídate!**

· **Raquel: De todas formas muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo, no podría agradecerte lo suficiente. ¡Realmente me alegras el día con tus comentarios! **

**Como siempre vas un paso mas allá y estoy de acuerdo contigo en qué Draco sería un padre estupendo y muy celoso de sus hijas, jaja. El coche será un elemento fundamental al menos para Draco y Co. **

**No te preocupes, pronto Draco y Narcissa se verán cara a cara y de allí empezará el largo camino del perdón. ¡Cuídate! ;)**

· **MagicisFidem: ¡Gracias por comentar y espero que este capi te guste tanto como los anteriores!**

· **AliceMG: Draco is back, me gusta como suena…Jeje. SI Víctor no te cae bien (y esto va para todas, creo) nervios de hierro para este capítulo. ¡No quiero derramamientos de sangre,por favor! Jeje. Gracias a ti por leer, y Draco esta apunto de cazar a su presa…**

· **ligia73: Tu lo dijiste, Hermione no se lo pondrá nada fácil. Ya lo decíamos nosotras, orgullo Griffindor hasta la médula. Pero tienes razón, Draco Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere, ¿no es así? Practicar la paciencia no le vendrá nada mal a nuestro querido huroncito, jeje. ¡Saludos!**

**¡Y ahora sí a disfrutar de la historia!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Hogar Dulce Hogar**

Hermione atravesó la entrada a su apartamento seguida de Víctor Krum. El famoso jugador de Quidditch lucía tanto o más nervioso que ella, mientras cargaba sus valijas y su escoba sin aparente esfuerzo.

Luego del ensayo de boda de Ginny, ambos jóvenes se habían teletransportado directamente allí, ya que Víctor había llevado el equipaje consigo a la recepción.

-Bueno, aquí estamos…-Hermione masculló con un suspiro, mientras pasaba la mirada nerviosa por la habitación, la cual estaba forrada con un bonito empapelado estilo victoriano, sillones a juego y una mesa de té de un anticuario del Callejón Diagon. Había también un perchero y una maceta en una esquina, pero por lo demás el estilo era minimalista y Hermione disfrutaba con ello.

Su departamento no era un sitio demasiado grande que digamos, tampoco. Dos habitaciones (una de las cuales usaba como estudio y biblioteca, aunque más lo segundo), la cocina y un baño, además del balcón que dejaba entrar a raudales la luz de la luna, donde la joven había empezado a criar las más diversas especies de plantas, desde orquídeas hasta Alihotsy.

-Está bien, ¿Dónde pongo mis cosas?- Víctor pregunto amablemente luego de inspeccionar con la mirada el lugar, al tiempo que le sonreía cálidamente, lo cual relajo un poco a Hermione.

-Ah…sí, claro. Puedes dejar la escoba en aquella esquina.- Hermione señaló el extremo de la habitación donde crecía su Geranio con colmillos. La planta había sido un regalo de su profesora de herbología, Madame Sprout, al finalizar el colegio, y Hermione le tenía especial cariño ya que su existencia a lo largo del tiempo había llegado a impresionar tanto a magos como muggles.

- Dame tus cosas, las llevaré a mi habitación.- Hermione exclamó en un intento por ser hospitalaria, pero el búlgaro negó con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

-Puedo cargarr mis cosas, Herrmione.- Víctor masculló decididamente, mirando a la joven a los ojos.- También puedo dormir en el sofá.- acotó, a lo que Hermione le miró con indecisión.

-No lo creo, Víctor…- la joven masculló.- Eres el doble de grande que yo. Si alguien a de dormir en el sofá, ese no serás tú. Además,-agregó.- pensaba conjurar una cama para mí en el estudio.

Luego de debatir un rato, ambos acabaron cediendo. Hermione dormiría en su habitación y Víctor en el estudio (cosa que a la castaña no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos), pero el búlgaro podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera y dormir donde le plazca.

Después de aquello, ambos jóvenes se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, la promesa del mañana colgando sobre sus cabezas. Mañana sería Viernes y eso significaba que Hermione Granger tenía que ir a trabajar, por muy imposible que la tarea fuera.

* * *

-Ya llegamos.- Theodore anunció, aparcando su Audi Nogaro en la entrada de los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy.

Habían sido unas largas dos horas de viaje reducidas a hora y media debido a los horarios nocturnos y el hecho de que el ex Slytherin al parecer no conociera demasiado sobre las velocidades máximas, o al menos no parecía importarle.

Draco se desperezó en el asiento trasero, mientras se ponía en pie y alisaba su camisa arrugada.

-Gracias, Nott. Lovegood.- se despidió de la rubia, quien asintió vagamente en su dirección, desperezándose para volver a quedar dormida contra el hombro de su novio.

-Bueno, Malfoy. ¿Supongo que esto es todo?- Theo preguntó mirándolo fijamente a través de la ventanilla. Draco frunció el ceño en concentración.

Yo creo que sí ... nos vemos pronto, Theo.

-Adiós, Draco.-el joven asintió en su dirección una vez más, antes de pisar el acelerador de su vehículo y desaparecer en la distancia, dejando tras sí un rastro de humo y polvo.

Draco se giró entonces para enfrentarse a la magnimidad de su hogar, situado en la cima de una colina, contra un peñasco, en las afueras de Wiltshire. Y aunque la noche envolvía la silueta del edificio, la bruma otorgaba a la misma un aspecto de lo más sombrío.

Con cutela, Draco abrió los portones de hierro de la propiedad de los Malfoy e ingresó en ella. Hoy, la noche le evitaría mayores contratiempos con su familia. Y si se levantaba a las luces del alba podría darles el esquivazo dos veces, pero no más.

_De hoy no pasas, _el hombre rubio pensó para sí mientras caminaba por el suelo adoquinado con prisas. La brisa de primavera era fresca y su cabello se agitaba detrás de sí, haciendo bailar su bata verde de medimago.

Mañana hablaría con su familia y arreglaría las cosas. Mañana intentaría perdonarles todo. Pero antes haría un viaje corto al Ministerio de Magia para arreglar unos asuntos o, dicho de otra manera, mañana visitaría a Hermione Granger.

* * *

El sonido del despertador alertó a Harry de que era hora de levantarse y con un suspiro de fastidio el auror se removió con letanía debajo del cuerpo de su novia y prometida, Ginevra Weasley. Se estiró lo suficiente para llegar hasta la mesa de luz de la joven y tomó las gafas que tan precipitadamente su novia había puesto allí anoche, al regresar del ensayo de la recepción de su boda. Con cuidado de no despertarla, Harry abandonó la cama y se dispuso a vestirse con la chaqueta negra y las botas clásicas de auror.

Antes de salir de la habitación, sin embargo, el muchacho dio una última mirada en dirección a la bruja. El pelo color sangre le caía suelto sobre el blanco torso desnudo y enredado entre las blancas sábanas. Se veía hermosa, como siempre, y Harry tuvo un difícil momento al imaginar a su futura esposa y al hijo de ambos que ella llevaba en su vientre.

Una sonrisa gozosa se dibujó en la cara del auror al imaginarse jugando con su hijo, o su hija, al quidditch.

_-De seguro serás una gran madre, amor. Será el niño más amado de todos los tiempos…- _el joven masculló tiernamente al pensar en su hijo no nato, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí con sigilo, la sonrisa imperturbable en su rostro.

Una vez fuera, el joven se echó una ojeada al espejo que descansaba en mitad del pasillo del segundo piso de su hogar ahora definitivo, Grinmauld Place, el cual tradicionalmente había pertenecido a la familia Black, una antigua estirpe de magos sangre pura de los cuales años antes había muerto la menor descendiente de la que se tuviera constancia, Lizabell Black.

Mientras Harry se contemplaba a sí mismo con el uniforme de aurores puesto, pensó que lucía bien, como un jefe, tal vez. Años atrás con el entrenamiento arduo para convertirse en auror, junto a su amigo y colega Ronald Weasley, Harry había desarrollado algunos músculos y dejado atrás la tan característica figura delgaducha de sus años de adolescente.

Su pelo, aún engominado por la noche anterior, continuaba siendo un caso perdido para el cual no parecía pronto a encontrar remedio, el joven pensó pasándose los dedos por el negro cabello mientras salía al exterior.

El frío Londres le dio la bienvenida, soplando contra su cara con fuerza. Y apenas si había logrado dar dos pasos en dirección a su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia cuando una figura se removió entre las sombras a solo unos metros de allí, alertándolo. Obligándose a sí mismo a contenerse, Harry se alejó de allí caminando, sus sentidos aún alerta.

_Después de todo, aquel era un barrio muggle. No sería demasiado extraño ver a un muchacho deambulando sin rubo fijo o un borracho que se había quedado a pasar la noche por allí._

No fue hasta que el sonido se repitió de nuevo a sus espaldas, que sus miedos dejaron de ser infundados.

-¡¿Quién anda allí?!- Harry gruño en voz baja, girándose y sacando la varita de su chaqueta por precaución. Si bien hacía años que nadie sabía nada de mortífagos ni magos tenebrosos, el joven Potter podía entender que ellos tuviesen sus motivos para permanecer ocultos unos años planeando venganza contra el niño que mató a su amo y señor.

Pero nadie respondió a su llamada, y Harry estaba comenzando a creer que se lo había imaginado todo, cuando un hombre de saco salió de la nada delante de él, dándole un susto de muerte.

-¡Merlín, Ron!- Harry exclamó mirando a su amigo con reproche , gesto que no mantuvo demasiado tiempo al percatarse del aspecto del auror. - ¿Qué pasó contigo?- Harry masculló con sincera preocupación.

El hermano de su prometida lucía ojeras por la falta de sueño, su cabello pelirrojo lucía desaliñado y estaba sin afeitar. Removiéndose incómodamente a unos metros de distancia, los ojos azules de su mejor amigo se clavaron en él con tristeza.

-Ella me ha dejado, Harry.- Ron masculló con desesperación, mirándole fijamente como si esperase que el pudiera decirle que no era real. _Pero lo era, y Harry no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante ello._

-Esta bien.- Harry dijo monotonamente cuando Ron se arrojó contra él con violencia, sujetándole del cuello del saco.

-¡No, no está bien!- el pelirrojo replicó alterado.- ¡No está nada bien! ¡¿Me oyes?!

-¡Ron, Ron! ¡Cálmate!- Harry suplicó sacudiéndose y zafándose e su agarre.- ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien?- Harry gritó respondiendo a la actitud de su amigo, quien dio un respingo en su sitio ante la fuerza del moreno.

-¿¡Que quieres que te diga?!-continuó.-¿Qué ella no te amaba como tu a ella? ¿Qué eres un completo imbécil por pretender ganarte el corazón de una serpiente? ¡Todo eso ya lo sabes, maldición!- Harry gritó antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras, arrepintiéndose al instante. Pero ya las había pronunciado. Fue a disculparse con el pelirrojo, cuando este se le adelanto.

-Lo siento, Harry.- Ron masculló con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas.- ¡Lo siento tanto, amigo! Yo no pretendía agarrarte así, es que…

-¡Ya, ya! Ron, no pasa nada, esta bien.- Harry mascullo al percatarse del evidente esfuerzo que el auror hacía por no quebrarse al pronunciar las palabras.- ¿Qué te parece si antes de ir al ministerio nos pasamos por El Caldero Chorreante?- sugirió medio a la desesperada.- Hannah ha heredado el lugar hace una semana y Neville está ayudándola con las remodelaciones . ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos allí y me cuentas de que va todo esto?...- Harry murmuró pasando un brazo amablemente alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo, arrastrándolo con delicadeza en dirección a un callejón medio oculto donde ambos podrían desaparecerse sin ser vistos por nadie.

* * *

Hermione Granger se despertó a las siete y media, exactamente como todos los días anteriores a ese desde hace por lo menos tres años. Junto a ella, su gato Crookshanks reposaba tranquilamente sin alertarse de nada.

Agotada por la salida de la noche anterior, la castaña se desperezó con prisas mientras se ponía de pie y recogía sus cosas para ir al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha caliente, antes de enfrentar la ardua mañana. La chica se desplazó a través del pequeño pasillo de su solitario apartamento, antes de girar la perilla de la puerta con presteza mientras entonaba una melodía de uno de los nuevos temas de las Brujas de Macbeth.

Pero lo que Hermione encontró en su cuarto de baño no era algo que se esperase de una mañana de Viernes, ni siquiera un poco. Porque allí antes ella estaba Víctor Krum, desnudo y mojado.

_Muy desnudo y mojado, y por alguna ridícula razón ella no conseguía apartar la mirada lo suficientemente rápido._

-¡Por todos los magos benditos, Víctor Krum! ¡Cúbrete ahora mismo!- El grito de la castaña se oyó por todo el edificio mientras Víctor manoteaba inútilmente buscando algo con que tapar sus viriles partes. Al no hallar nada a mano, acabo por taparse un poco con la cortina de baño, aunque Hermione aún podía ver bastante bien los firmes músculos de su abdomen recubierto de agua y espuma de baño, así como el oscuro vello del pecho del búlgaro.

_Era tan diferente a Draco y de tantas maneras…_

-¡Merrlín, Herrmione! ¡Apárrtate de allí si es que tanto te molesta!- el búlgaro exclamó en aquel instante sonando ofendido.- ¡¿Es que nunca llamas a la puerrta?- el jugador de Quidditch le reprendió mirándola con el ceño fruncido, bastante nervioso al sentir los ojos miel de la chica fijos en su cuerpo.

Quizás como jugador de Quidditch profesional Víctor Krum debería estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres y los hombres contemplasen su cuerpo en perfecta forma todo el tiempo, pero no lo estaba. Ni siquiera un poco, y mucho menos tratándose de Hermione.

-Lo siento, Víctor…es que yo…-Hermione se detuvo mirándolo nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior en busca de algo que decir.

_¡¿Cómo le explicas a tu huésped que te has olvidado por completo de su presencia en tu casa?!_

-¡Ya me voy!- Hermione chilló nerviosamente, consciente de que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Y sin más la chica salió de allí cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

Confuso, Víctor contempló el sitio por donde la castaña había salido fijamente durante unos instantes. En realidad él no quería que se fuera, pero es que ella lucía tan alterada que no había querido ponerla más nerviosa.

Era tan extraño. Él habría supuesto que, con su edad, Hermione estaría acostumbrada a ver hombres desnudos, pero ese no parecía ser el caso.

-¡¿Y qué hay de Drraco Malfoy?!- el hombre expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta, amortiguados por el sonido del agua ya fría que aún caía sobre su cuerpo.

Víctor no tenía ninguna idea, pero mientras él pensaba aquello, la joven que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba bastante ocupada también en la habitación contigua a esa, pensando en cierto rubio de ojos grises.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que Víctor también estaba pensando en ella, y en la reacción de cierta parte de su anatomía al verla contemplando su cuerpo desnudo.

* * *

Draco se apareció en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia alisándose su traje color verde con elegancia.

_Era bueno no llevar el uniforme de medimago encima al menos unas horas al día._

El joven Malfoy contempló entonces el elegante reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha. Las 7:45 a. m., demasiado temprano incluso para la castaña.

_Tendría que esperar, pero mientras tanto no perdía nada en intentar conseguir información sobre la vida de Hermione durante su ausencia: ¿En qué trabajaba? ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Estaba saliendo con alguien? (léase Krum). ¿Tenía alguien alguna idea de si Hermione lo seguía amando? (a él no al paleto del búlgaro)_

Sintiendo de repente que había caído muy bajo, Draco bufó indignado mientras esperaba con impaciencia que llegase alguien conocido para al menos poder iniciar una conversación trivial.

Por supuesto no esperaba que esa persona fuera Hermione, en lo absoluto. Y mucho menos que la joven viniese caminando tan alterada que ni siquiera reparase en su indeseable presencia hasta tenerlo justo de frente y chocarse contra él fuertemente.

La joven tropezó entonces en esos tacones negros de muerte que llevaba puestos, y probablemente habría acabado en el suelo de no ser porque los brazos del rubio se envolvieron con rapidez en su cintura, sujetándola firmemente contra sí hasta estabilizarla, para una vez más dejarla ir casi tan rápido como había llegado.

-Hermione…- Draco pronunció estúpidamente mirando a la chica frente así con admiración. Lucía hermosa en aquella pollera de pana negra y camisa blanca labrada, con el corto cabello castaño claro cayéndole en inacabadas ondas hasta casi rozar sus hombros desnudos.

_Había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella y su cuerpo lo sentía en cada segundo que pasaba inhalando su aroma…_

-Draco.- Hermione musitó entonces demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, o incluso para enojarse, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad. El rubio vio en su vacilación la sombra de una oportunidad y se aferró a ella con presteza.

-_Deja Vu.-_ susurró contra su cuello, penetrando fijamente aquellos cálidos ojos marrones que cambiaban en función de las emociones de la chica. Podían ser de un marrón sobrio y serio, un marrón oscuro como brea cuando estaba molesta, y su favorito, un ámbar casi líquido cuando la embargaba la pasión y la destreza es sus acciones.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron entonces de rojo, y él se hubiera alegrado por ello de no ser porque había visto a la joven mujer llegar allí exactamente en las mismas condiciones. Todo lo que él deseaba era saber quién era el maldito que la había conquistado para poder partirle la cara a crucios, o mejor, al estilo muggle.

Ahora Hermione le contemplaba fijamente y sus ojos se tiñeron rápidamente de negro y oscuridad, una leona lista para defender su territorio de la escurridiza serpiente. Draco sonrió entonces para sí, disfrutaría de discutir con ella tanto como el destino se lo permitiese, aunque ello le acarreara más problemas en un futuro cercano.

* * *

Iba demasiado alterada camino al trabajo. Aún sentía la piel escocerle al recordar a su buen amigo Víctor desnudo en la ducha de su apartamento intentando cubrirse con algo, y en sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo húmedo descaradamente.

_¡¿Pero cómo podría haber sido tan estúpida para olvidar que el búlgaro estaba quedándose con ella una temporada?!_

_Todo era culpa de Ginny y su ridículo ensayo de boda. O mejor, era culpa de Draco Malfoy por aparecerse ante ella de aquella manera, sin dar explicaciones luego de tres años y cinco meses._

_¿Pero quién se creía el rubio que ella era? Las promesas eran cosas vanas, y él bien sabía que ella no esperaba verlas cumplidas. Nadie lo hacía y de cualquier manera ella no era Penélope ni el su Ulises. La vida seguía su curso y ella estaba segura que su camino no se cruzaba de nuevo con el de ese pobre diablo, nunca más. O al menos, Hermione estaba dispuesta a reescribir el futuro de ser necesario._

Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había chocado contra el torso de alguien vestido de traje. Y se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque él la sujeto son fuerza contra sí_._

-Hermione.- el sujetó exhaló sin soltar su agarre. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias a Ron o a Harry, ya que ellos tres siempre quedaban para llegar al Ministerio al mismo tiempo, así podían bajar juntos en el ascensor a sus respectivas oficinas, cuando Hermione se percató de la persona que tenía delante y abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión. La cual solo se vio acrecentada al sentir su tacto de terciopelo contra la piel de sus brazos.

-Draco.- masculló con la guardia baja, y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al pronunciar el nombre, pero procuró ignorarlo.

Ante ella estaba Draco Malfoy, vestido con un traje a medida de color verde claro y luciendo tanto o incluso más hermoso que en sus años de escuela. A diferencia del día de ayer, se había aseado y afeitado, y llevaba el cabello platinado recogido en una elegante coleta tras la espalda, mientras le sonreía afablemente. Fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus manos aún estaban tocándola.

Abrió la boca para insultarlo, pero Draco ya había retirado las manos de su cuerpo y al darse cuenta de ello se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-_Deja vu- _Draco exclamó entonces en un perfecto acento francés, demasiado cerca de ella y observando fijamente sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo debido al contacto roto. Con la sangre hirviéndole por dentro, Hermione intentó decirse que él no había sido quien había provocado esa reacción en ella, pero se estaba mintiendo a sí misma y solo deseaba poder olvidarle.

-¡¿Qué?!- la castaña exclamó entonces, mirándolo molesta tras aquellas breves palabras que la habían sacado de sus cabales. Draco sonrió de lado soberbiamente al verla reaccionar a la defensiva, como solo él sabía hacerlo. _Maldito mortífago…_

- Es francés, Hermione. Significa _"he visto todo esto antes"._- dijo detenidamente, observando con diversión como la chica crispaba el rostro ante cada una de sus palabras.

- ¡Ya sé lo que significa, imbécil!- Hermione espetó furiosa, girándose para alejarse de él, caminando tan rápido como sus tacones le permitían por la acera del Ministerio de Magia. Draco siguió su andar furioso, alcanzándola sin mucho esfuerzo, aun sonriendo divertido ante las actitudes de la ex griffindor.

- Me refería a cuando chocaste contra mí en el Expreso de Hogwarts, ya sabes. Y luego está aquel partido de Quidditch donde te me tiraste encima, ¡oh!, y esa vez en casa de mis padres cuando chocamos en medio del pasillo con la bandeja del desayuno.- Draco río casualmente, haciendo molestar a la castaña con tantos recuerdos de su relación truncada. No tenía derecho a echárselos en cara, y menos ahora después de tres años y medio de ausencia.

_Si él podía ser indiferente con ella por tanto tiempo, entonces Hermione le demostraría que no era el único con corazón de piedra en esa relación. A ese juego podían jugar dos…_

-Tú fuiste el que se tiró encima de mío, Draco. Pero quédate tranquilo que dudo mucho que la situación se repita. No necesito nada que venga de ti, ni ahora ni nunca, por lo que puedes largarte por donde viniste.- Hermione aclaró con molestia, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero él pudo comprobar cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo contra su voluntad.

_Eran recuerdos poderosos, estaba segurísimo de ello. A él mismo le habían estremecido la piel, deseando poder besarla, y por lo que sus ojos veían la castaña no era indiferente a esa sensación apremiante. Pero sus palabras habían tocado un nervio sensible en el rubio, después de todo, él la había dejado porque la amaba y solo deseaba lo mejor para ella._

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices, Hermione?- preguntó solemnemente una última vez, mirando a la castaña.- Por que yo no tendría problemas en ayudarte con…- pero ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase, porque en ese mismo instante la castaña le propinó tal bofetada, que el sonido retumbó en la calle desierta.

- ¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tu jodido problema?!- Draco masculló entre dientes, mirando a la castaña con frialdad. La bofetada le había dolido terriblemente, aunque no admitiría eso delante de ella ahora.- ¡Solo he venido a ver como carajo estabas, joder!- espetó llevándose una mano a la mejilla y girándose dispuesto a irse de allí antes de acabar lanzando un maleficio a la mujer que amaba.

Pero no llegó muy lejos de cualquier manera, porque entonces la joven estaba delante se él, cruzada de brazos y bloquéandole el paso. Intento bordearla ya que no tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo, pero la chica solo se movió imitándolo como un espejo.

-Si serías tan amable de apartarte, Granger, me ocupas espacio.- espetó gélidamente, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera momentáneamente en su sitio. Pero él no se dio cuenta.

Solamente siguió caminando y se desapareció lejos de allí. Tal vez más tarde fuera un rato a San Mungo a oficiar de medimago. Mientras tanto, pensaría seriamente en su relación con Hermione.

_Tal vez estaba haciendo mal las cosas_, pensó momentáneamente abatido.

_Pero no, Hermione era suya, le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y él a ella, Iba a recuperar su amor costara lo que costara._

Después de todo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, _¿pero como hacerle ver eso a un alma resulta a odiarte hasta el final?_

_O tal vez no tan resuelta después de todo._

* * *

Hermione contempló fijamente el sitio por donde Draco acababa de desaparecerse hace solo unos segundos atrás, sintiendo como algo se quebraba dentro de su pecho.

Lo había insultado demasiado, estaba segura. El ex Slytherin era orgulloso hasta la médula, y dudaba mucho que volviera a intentar acercarse a ella después de cómo lo había tratado.

_¿Pero porque te molesta tanto, Hermione?, _una voz exclamó en su cabeza. _Después de todo eso era lo que querías, ¡¿no?! Que el te dejara en paz y eso es lo que ha hecho. Ahora puedes seguir con tu imposible proyecto para el cual aún debes juntar casi todas las firmas…_

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Hermione se dirigió a la entrada del Ministerio de magia, donde disco una serie de números que la llevaron a su oficina en el cuarto piso. _Control y regulación de Criaturas Mágicas._

_De repente deseaba no haberle dicho todas esas cosas a Draco, quizás pudiera enviarle una lechuza o contactarlo de alguna manera… Para disculparse, claro, nada más._

* * *

**_Tun, tun, tun, tun. _****Me he quedado tan triste después de escribir esto, no se hacen una idea.**

**Las palabras de Hermione dichas a Draco se han ido a la mierda, dicho puntualmente.**

**_¡¿Cómo puede ella ser tan insensible si él no le ha hecho nada?!_****Bueno, es que las mujeres somos así. No todas, pero es verdad que no perdonamos. ¿Podrá Hermione hacerlo? ¿Qué creen? Supongo que es medio obvio ya que se supone que este es el final feliz ( corrección: Este ES el final feliz xD).**

**Por otra parte, al principio tenemos a un Harry maduro y enamorado, ilusionado con la idea de ser padre (¡tan cuchi él!). Hasta que llega Ron y arma la gran Weasley. Pero antes de que digan algo, Pansy lo quiere de verdad, es otra la razón por la que han roto.**

**Y bueno, la parte de Víctor, jeje. Creo que me pasé un poco, pero todos habrían terminado pensando eso, ¡así que no me critiquen! Al parecer no muchas quieren a Víctor además de mí y de Bere, lo cual no entiendo y podrían explicármelo. Sí, el chico esta medio enamorado de Hermione, pero tiene otras cosas en la cabeza. Y va a aparecer bastante más, así que vayan queriéndole un poquito.**

**Otra cosa es que esta historia no tiene un villano a diferencia de Post Bellum Semper, así que por el momento solo podemos odiar a las chicas por rechazar a Draco y a Ron.**

**Y bueno, en el próximo capitulo sabremos de que hablaron los aurores en el Caldero Chorreante, si Hermione se disculpa con Draco, quien va a ir a trabajar un rato. Quizás lleguen a un acuerdo respecto a las firmas que tiene que reunir para el Decreto de Ley.**

**Bueno chicas, eso es todo por ahora. Hago lo posible por escribir cuanto antes, pero ando bastante bloqueada y si alguna es artista o escribe sabe que hablo xD**

**Espero poder regresar pronto. ¡Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense mucho!**

**Las quiere, Mariane Lee**


	4. De Disculpas y un Hada Verde

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ya estoy de regreso. Lamento mucho la tardanza, realmente. Pero eran mis vacaciones y aunque me dije que las pasaría escribiendo, hace mucho que no me tomaba un tiempo para mi misma y solo dejarme llevar por como sé dan las cosas.**

** Últimamente he descubierto que mi afán por controlar todo en mi vida es muy perjudicial a veces. Así que ahora he podido relajarme y estoy mucho mejor :) Espero que todos ustedes también estén bien. Creo que algunas están empezando vacaciones de verano, que para mí son de invierno (¡y muy breves!). Jeje, aunque no me fui a ningún sitio salí con amigas y la pasé genial.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Me hacéis una persona muy feliz, aunque su fe en esta historia es abrumadora. Me a costado un poco aceptar que esta secuela ya es exitosa en cierto sentido y que de alguna manera como ustedes me han dicho será incluso mejor que la original. Pero todo es gracias a ustedes (y a Draco, Hermione y todos los maravillosos personajes que he tomado de Harry Potter).**

**Creo que ya estoy lista para lidiar con eso. ****Pero antes: las respuestas a sus reviews.**

**Raquel1292: Me alegra saber que Víctor no te cae mal, ahora somos tres Jeje. Tal vez este interesado en Hermione o tal vez no, pero Draco es celoso y definitivamente esto va a dar problemas en el futuro. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Theo y Luna son adorables, amo esa pareja.**

**Con respecto al encuentro de Draco y Hermione solo diré que ella estaba muy molesta Jeje. Sé que muchas creen que se pasó de la raya, pero ya va a llegarle el turno a la castaña de disculparse con nuestro medimago. Los motivos de Pansy para romper los explico más adelante. No sé si sean medio tontos, pero yo en su lugar me sentiría igual. Finalmente, me alegro que te gustara como plasmé la pareja de Ginny y Harry, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que mis bloqueos nos permitan volver a leernos pronto, jeje. ¡Nos vemos!**

**MagicisFidem: ¿Te gusta el pelo de Herms? jeje, a mí también. Es una lástima que los rulos no me duren ni cinco minutos xP No te preocupes, los besos dramioneros llegarán pronto...esperemos.  
**

**ligia73: Hermione es muy complicada. Como tu dices, ella sabe que Draco la ama, que quiere estar con ella, que es bueno...Todo eso ella ya lo había descubierto en su último año en Hogwarts. ¿Así que por que ellos dos no vuelven de una vez? Bueno, no soy la castaña, pero creo que Hermione tiene miedo de arriesgarse de nuevo con Draco, porque hay una parte de ella que teme que él la deje de nuevo por la razón que fuera. Creo que eso es lo que Hermione no soporta. Ahora es tarea de Draco probar que esta vez sí es para siempre. ¡Nos vemos y suerte!  
**

**MioKathx Malfoy Granger: Ni hablar, yo no quiero torturar a nadie, jeje. Además, si sufres tú, sufro yo. Piensa en eso :D Tus instintos homicidas hacia Krum no me gustan ni pizca, Jeje (¡creo que todas queréis matarlo,pobre!). No creí que Ron inspirase lástima, pero puede ser. Por último, me halaga que pienses que soy una diosa de la escritura, pero como verás, los bloqueos me pueden y mucho. jeje ¡Cuídate y espero publicar pronto esta vez!  
**

**BereLestrange: ¡Hola mi querida defensora de Víctor! Lo sé, lo sé, él se fijo en Hermione primero que nadie, ¿donde está su mérito por eso?*sonido de grillos al fondo*...En fin, él puede tranquilamente ser rival de Draco, pero el caso es que Hermione de verdad ama al rubio, así que es algo más complicado. Estoy de acuerdo en eso de que Draco cursi es tan asdkjlhasfk..., bueno, uds me entienden xP Me alegra que te guste mi versión del Hanny, y sí sin villanos la historia es más bonita y relajada. ¡Nos leemos y cuídate!**

**Candice Saint-Just: Es cierto, Hermione se pasó con Draco y sé que no les gustó pero así es ella a veces. Para bien o para mal, en este capítulo vamos a tener sus disculpas...o algo así. Lamento que Draco con cabello largo no te convenza, ¿que puedo decir? A mí me fascina, por algo lo puse así, aunque espero que se entienda que de alguna manera Draco _no es_ igualito a Lucius*Mariane tiene un pequeño ataque de nauseas*.  
**

**En fin, nos vemos pronto y cuídate :)**

**Veru: ¡Bienvenida al fic, fan mía! No sabes lo surrealista que es saber que algunos de ustedes leyeron mi historia tan rápido. ¡Creo que nunca imaginé algo así! Realmente son sus comentarios los que dan fuerzas a una de seguir escribiendo, ¡así que gracias a todos!**

**Lamento no haber actualizado pronto, ya saben más arriba el por qué. Tal vez si que aproveche a Víctor, aunque intentaré no haceros llorar demasiado. ¡Nos vemos pronto y gracias por comentar!**

**SweetReaderRocks: Lo bueno de no actualizar tan pronto es que puedo responder a comentarios como este, que llegan un poco atrasados, junto con el resto. ¡Bueno, hola y bienvenida por aquí! Sí como dices reíste tanto con la parte de Víctor en la ducha, pues soy feliz :) Nos vemos.**

**Ahora sí, aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior. Espero que les guste. En serio lamento la demora (aunque el camino al infierno esté plagado de buenas intenciones xP), pero ya basta de esto y ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: De Disculpas y un Hada Verde**

-Buenos días, Macy.- la chica que entregaba la correspondencia, una tal Melanie la saludó al pasar con un carro cargado de todo tipos de correspondencia, desde cajas con pequeñas pixie, hasta aviones mágicos que suplían a las lechuzas, cartas y cualquier cosa que pesara lo suficiente como para no caer bajo el peso del campo mágico gravitacional.

- Pues de buenos nada.- Hermione replicó con una sonrisa en dirección a la practicante, quien le dirigió una mirada confusa pero interesada. Con los años, "Macy" y Melanie habían llegado a ser, sino amigas, al menos gratas conocidas preocupadas la una por la otra. Y Hermione deberás agradecía eso.- ¿Hay correo para mí hoy?- la castaña preguntó sin interés a la chica, alargando un poco los segundos antes de contar su patético reencuentro con su ex novio hace tan solo unas horas.

Melanie detuvo entonces el carro a unos centímetros del cubículo de la chica y se puso a revolver en el mismo, el cual parecía no tener un fondo tangible, hasta alzarse de vuelta con una pila de cartas de todos los tamaños y colores.

-Mmm…Déjame ver.- masculló pasando rápidamente los sobres entre sus dedos.- Correo basura, correo basura… ¡Vaya, estos chicos se las arreglan para encontrarte donde sea!- Mel rió despreocupada tirando un par de sobres por sobre su hombro, los cuales se desvanecieron antes de tocar el piso.- ¡Aquí está! Para ti.- exclamó tendiéndole un sobre, el cual Hermione recibió ausentemente.- _Correos de fanáticos ¡Vaya, Merlín, qué estresante!- _¡Nos vemos pronto, Macy!- Melanie exclamó entres risas, alejándose de allí.- ¡Y ni siquiera sueñes que he olvidado tu drama de telenovela! En serio chica, sé que tienes otra vida después de aquí…-Melanie masculló a lo lejos, aunque nadie más le prestó atención.

Solía ser así. Melanie, junto con ella desde su cambio de look, eran unas marginadas sociales. _La chica del correo y la amante de los elfos domésticos. _Pero desde las entrevistas, los premios y las altas expectativas de la sociedad mágica con el trío dorado, ella estaba mejor así. Claro que Melanie ya había adivinado que su auténtico nombre no era Macy Farrell, aunque no estaba ni de cerca de saber quién era ella en realidad.

Hermione no planeaba decírselo de momento, y la joven solía bromear con que ella llevaba una doble vida fuera de esas paredes, como traficante de dragones rumanos o protagonista de la nueva súper producción de Witched Bros., _El Mago de Oz._

Sumida en sus pensamientos sobre Draco y Víctor, Hermione rasgó el sobre perfectamente por la mitad, antes de desdoblar la carta y leerla superficialmente.

_Mi muy estimada señorita Macy Farrell (o como quiera ser llamada, ya que no me interesa en lo más mínimo). Su propuesta para la revisión de la Moción de Ley contra la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos, como ambos sabemos rechazada en 1973 por la Brigada de aplicación de la Ley Mágica, no me ha sorprendido en lo absoluto, pese a que soy un gran partidario del estatuto de sangre. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que algún mago o bruja un tanto iluso volviera a sacarla a la luz, aunque no más se tratara de una mujer de su intelecto._

_Pero verá, estando como estoy en prisión, desde hace ya varios años, le diré que mi correspondencia no suele ser tan apremiante. Y con tiempo de sobra para despilfarrar en las cosas más superfluas ahora que los dementores han abandonado este sitio de mala muerte, me he encontrado a mí mismo pensando en las razones que la han llevado a usted a creer que yo firmaría este pedido de moción de ley ( ¡cincuenta firmas vaya, qué genio creativo!)._

_En fin, creo que he dejado mis opiniones claras, espero no vuelva a molestarme con sus sandeces._

_Le saluda muy hastiado._

_Maxwell Jugson Hijo_

_P.D.- En caso, señorita Granger, de que mis palabras no la hayan disuadido a usted de ponerse en contacto conmigo, sepa que un genio maligno como yo no hace nada sin recibir algo a cambio. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro? Deje de jugar con fuego o acabará quemándose, es solo un consejo._

Con un suspiro de fastidio, Hermione depositó la carta sobre su escritorio mientras pensaba en algo que hacer. De un modo eficiente, la castaña cogió tinta y papel y se dispuso a responder a ese maldito desgraciado.

_Estimado Señor Maxwell:_

La pluma de su mano derecha se apretaba con fuerza más que suficiente contra el papel de pergamino bajo su mano. Estaba furiosa, era el quinto mortífago pudriéndose en Azkaban que la rechazaba esa semana, ya no daba más, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera.

_En respuesta a su carta, no soy una ilusa ni estoy cerca de serlo, gracias por su interés. Creo firmemente que el mundo mágico teme padecer a manos de sus inferiores._

Con un gruñido de fastidio, Hermione tachó aquella última línea tan infantil.

_No comprendo por qué cree que son sandeces, Jugson, quizás tanto tiempo encerrado le quite a uno el gusto por la vida. No es que sea algo apremiante, pero estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir esas firmas._

_¿Digamos, el sábado hacerle una visita corta para aclarar este asunto peliagudo?_

Escribió con nerviosismo mirando el calendario colgado ante sus narices. _Mañana._

_Espero hacerle cambiar de opinión al respecto, Maxwell._

_Le saluda atte., Hermione Granger, Cuidado y Protección de Criaturas Mágicas._

Con un asentimiento para sí misma, conforme con el resultado de la carta, Hermione la metió dentro de un sobre blanco y la selló con el símbolo del Ministerio, antes de dejarla a un costado. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, _las nueve y cuarto. _ Suspirando, Hermione tomó otro pergamino en blanco y tinta y se dispuso a redactar otra carta. Pero a diferencia de la anterior, no sabía que escribir.

Las palabras se negaban a fluir y el pergamino en blanco parecía burlarse de ella. Pero disculparse con Draco tenía que ser más fácil que todo aquello, _¿cierto? _Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, después de todo.

_Querido Draco:_

No, ese era un comienzo demasiado cariñoso, y ella ya no le estimaba como antes.

_ Draco:_

_Lamento haberme enfadado contigo de aquel modo. No te merecías mis gritos._

Claro que se merecía sus gritos, ¡¿qué era aquello, una sesión de terapia de pareja?! Sacudiendo la cabeza para sí, Hermione Jean Granger tachó la última línea que había garabateado.

_Te lo merecías, pero de todas maneras no fui justa contigo, solo intentabas enmendar tus errores. Y lo entiendo, pero mantente alejado de mí, por favor._

_Hermione_

_P.D.- Eso también incluye la boda de Harry y Ginny, lo siento._

Bueno, quizás eran demasiados lo siento para pedir espacio a una persona, pero después de todo él no tenía porque hacerle caso, ¿no? Nunca la había escuchado realmente en el pasado y el rubio no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora. Sintiéndose un poco menos culpable con su razonamiento, Hermione selló la segunda carta y escribió las direcciones al frente de cada sobre.

_Para Maxwell Jugson; Prisión Mágica de Azkaban, celda 4498, en algún punto del cielo de Europa._

Hermione garabateó firmemente en el sobre que tenía a mano, de un tono canela.

_Para Draco Malfoy; Mansión Malfoy, sobre un peñasco en Wiltshire, Inglaterra._

La castaña escribió en el segundo sobre de color blanco, antes de abrir una ventana que había cerca de su cubículo y silbar para atraer la atención de un par de las muchas lechuzas que disponía el ministerio de Magia para aquellas ocasiones.

Hermione observó con nerviosismo como las lechuzas blanca y negra se alejaban andando a sus respectivos sitios: Wiltshire y Azkaban.

_En un par de horas Hermione recibiría las contestaciones a aquellas cartas. Y aunque nunca se lo admitiría a sí misma, estaba nerviosa. Le hubiera gustado disculparse con Draco en persona, pero eso era algo peligroso. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que lo vio en aquel ensayo de bodas de Ginny, tan desastroso, y aún así le quitaba la respiración. Ella aún le amaba, y mucho. Y estaba cerca de caer por él, tan cerca. Pero su orgullo la mantendría en pie. Tan solo esperaba que Draco Malfoy tuviera la sensatez de alejarse de ella para siempre._

* * *

Para cuando Harry y Ron llegaron finalmente a las puertas del caldero chorreante, el segundo había visto al menos una docena de cosas a lo largo del Callejón Diagon que le recordaban a Pansy: vestidos color verde, flores de Cerezo (las favoritas de la morena), una copia vieja de una selección de los _Cuentos de Bedlee el Bardo, _entre otras cosas que Harry no comprendía.

_Deberíamos haber usado la entrada muggle, _Harry pensó para sí mientras se acercaban a su destino.

Era deplorable, pero Ronald Weasley claramente sufría de mal de amores, y Harry no estaba seguro de poder hacer mucho por él. _Pero debía intentarlo_, pensó mientras con una mano abría las puertas del conocido hostal y pub mágico, mientras que con la otra arrastraba a su amigo dentro del mismo.

-¡Harry, Ronald! ¡Hey Neville, mira quienes nos visitan hoy!- la voz animada de Hannah Abbott les llegó desde la barra, sonriente. Fuera, un muy distraído Neville Longbottom colgaba un renovado y brillante letrero en el cual se leía _El Caldero Chorreante, _y casi se cae de la escalera que sostenía mágicamente al escuchar el grito de su novia desde el interior de la tienda. Neville les sonrió brevemente, antes de enfrascarse de nuevo a su labor de colgar el letrero. El moreno cerró la puerta tras sí y guió a su amigo pelirrojo hacia la barra sin aparente esfuerzo, lo cual demostraba lo mucho que el entrenamiento para aurores había favorecido al joven mago.

-¡Hannah!- Harry respondió en el mismo tono animado que su amiga y ex compañera de Colegio minutos antes, mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un rápido abrazo antes de volver hasta donde estaba sentado Ron; con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos y pegada a la superficie de madera desgastada por el paso del tiempo.

- ¡Aghh!- Hannah masculló al ver el aspecto deplorable del pelirrojo.- Iba a preguntaros que hacían por estos lugares, pero creo que es obvio… ¡Siéntate por favor!- la rubia exclamó en dirección al moreno, mientras corría hacia la barra, poniéndose detrás de la misma.

Finalmente Hannah Abbott se volvió en dirección a ellos, manipulando ágilmente vasos, jarras y botellas que solo Merlín sabría que contenían.

Hace tan solo unas semanas, Tom, el famoso encargado del local, había muerto de un infarto. Es decir, el hombre ya estaba, bueno, bien viejo. Al menos eso era lo que Harry creía.

Pero aún así, a todos les había sorprendido. Sobre todo cuando él había dejado por escrito su puesto vacante a Hannah, una chica primeriza de tan solo unos veinte que trabajaba desde hace algunos años en el local. Pero Harry estaba feliz por su amiga, y con ayuda de Neville ellos lograrían sacar el sitio a flote, estaba seguro.

-Entonces, chicos.- Hannah masculló sin siquiera mirarlos, mezclando bebidas y pociones.- Por tu aspecto, Weasley, uno abría jurado que estabas hasta el nimbo de alcohol, sabes. Pero viendo que parece que solo estás deprimido, permítanme ofrecerles mis amigos, una bebida que no podrán rechazar.- exclamó de aquella manera que tenía Hannah de venderte las cosas. Una manera que no te dejaba decir que no. _Por algo ella es tan buena en su trabajo_, Harry pensó brevemente.

La rubia depositó entonces dos largas jarras de vidrio de las hadas de invierno, tan frío y transparente que podías ver lo que había del otro lado sin mucho esfuerzo, antes de alejarse unos pasos de ellos, donde sacó un trapo de su delantal y se dispuso a secar jarrones entre otras cosas.

-Le llaman _El hada verde_.- Hannah señaló enigmáticamente a los aurores, ante la mirada reacia que Harry lanzaba al líquido color verde claro en su jarra.- Tranquilo, Potter, solo es ajenjo. Puedo prometerles que no va a matarlos, en tanto lo diluyan con agua.- Hannah rió mientras se paseaba alrededor. Ron, en cambio, no le prestó la menor atención.- Déjenme ver, creo que por aquí tengo un par de azucarillos y una botella de hidromiel que ustedes deberían mezclar…

La joven rubia masculló mientras rebuscaba algo entre los estantes de detrás de la barra, moviendo botellas y polvo. Harry frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y miró su bebida, debatiéndose entre sacar su varita o no para diluirla rápidamente mediante un _aguamentis_.

_En realidad el no había ido allí a beber, y no debería puesto que se suponía que debía ir al trabajo en un par de horas y organizar los **Búsqueda y Captura** de esa semana…_

_-¡Oh, Santísima Orden, Weasley!-_ el grito cabreado de Hannah mientras depositaba con brusquedad una cajita de madera sobre la barra llamó la atención del moreno, quien levantó la vista de su bebida para contemplar como su amigo pelirrojo terminaba de beberse el poco líquido verde claro que quedaba en su jarra hecha por hadas. Y Harry no recordaba verle agregar agua a su vaso, precisamente.

- _Mierda…-_Harry masculló mientras le arrebataba la jarra de la mano a Ron, aunque ya era demasiado tarde: el pelirrojo se la había bebido toda.- _¡¿Es qué eres imbécil?!- _Harry le gritó a su mejor amigo entonces, sin saber que otra cosa hacer para calmar sus nervios.

_ Si se muere_ _bajo mi vigilancia Ginny va a matarme…_

Al escuchar el sonido de su voz, Ron le sonrió con ganas, mientras se balanceaba sobre su asiento, ido. Y si Harry no le hubiera sujetado a tiempo se hubiera ido de bruces contra el suelo de piedra.

-Por lo general, Weasley.- Hannah masculló entre dientes, furiosa, caminando hasta situarse frente a frente con el joven auror.- La gente que bebe _Fée Verte_ sin diluir entra en coma a los pocos segundos, pero tu pareces estar bastante bien, ¡¿eh?!- la rubia replicó sonriendo de lado peligrosamente, mirando con fijeza las manecillas de un viejo reloj de madera colgado en una esquina (el cual parecía haber sido usado como diana improvisada varias veces antes), para confusión del pelirrojo.

-¿Bien? ¡Pero sí no he estado mejor en toda mi vida! ¡Harry, mi amigo! ¿Ya te he dicho cuánto te quiero?- Ron masculló torpemente, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a él y este hizo una mueca al percatarse del olor fuertísimo a alcohol que emanaba de su amigo.

- Si, claro, Ron. Yo también te quiero.- repitió viendo que su amigo intentaba inútilmente ponerse en pie. Ron estaba claramente – ¿No crees que deberías sentarte?

-¡¿Sentarme?!- Ron replicó incrédulo.- ¿Por qué habría de sentarme?- rió.- ¡Ya ni siquiera me lástima que yo… no le importe…a ella!- declaró el pelirrojo efusivamente, soltando un eructo en media diatriba, exactamente en la cara del moreno.

-¡Aghh, Ron! ¡Eso es asqueroso!- exclamó reacomodándose los lentes rápidamente, intentando separarse de su compañero en busca de aire puro para respirar.

_Bueno, al menos él parece estar bastante bien._

-¿De qué demonios está hablando?- Hannah preguntó entonces desde su lugar confundida, indiferente al problema de flatulencias que tenían Harry y Ron.

- Pansy rompió con él anoche.- masculló un poco molesto, poniéndose en pie para salir de allí.

_No toleraba a los borrachos._

Pero entonces Ron lo cogió con fuerza del cinturón de su uniforme, reteniéndolo en su sitio.

-¡Aguarda un momento!- Ron declaró patéticamente.- Ella…es una perra… ¿sabes?- consiguió decir al cabo de un rato.

- Sí, claro, Weasley.- Hannah rió con guasa.- ¡Sabes las veces que he oído esa historia! Solo afronta las consecuencias como el hombre que eres y déjate de sandeces. Estás comportándote como un necio.- la rubia declaró.

- No,… ¡Es en serio!- el pelirrojo continuó efusivamente.- Ella…me dejó…porque le propuse matrimonio.- dijo airado y un silencio de desconcierto siguió a sus palabras, mientras los demás asimilaban las noticias.

-¡¿Qué?!- tanto él como Hannah dijeron entonces a la vez, la mar de sorprendidos con la respuesta del pelirrojo.

- Lo que oís…-Ron explicó con dificultad, ya que la lengua comenzaba a enredársele y parecía estar perdiendo la capacidad de hablar.

Fue entonces que Harry cayó en la cuenta de que su amigo había bebido demasiado.

_¿¡Qué tan fuerte se suponía que era el ajenjo exactamente?! ¿Una copa estaba bien o…?_

Miró a Hannah en busca de consejo, pero los ojos marrones de la rubia lucían tan confundidos como los suyos propios.

-¡Matrimonio!- gritó Ron una última vez desquiciado, antes de dejar caer con fuerza la cabeza contra la barra de madera y quedarse inmóvil. _Mejor dicho inconsciente._

- ¡Rápido!- Hannah gritó entonces acercándose a Ron, mientras lo sujetaba con presteza e intentaba traerlo de vuelta a base de bofetadas en la cara.- Llama a Neville, dile que cierre todo el lugar por unas horas. Y cuando te pregunte por qué dile que es urgente.- exclamó y luego colocó a Ron sobre su hombro, sorprendiendo a Harry.

_Nunca se lo hubiera esperado de una chica delgaducha como Hannah._

-Nos vamos a San Mungo ahora.- la rubia explicó acomodando el peso de Ronald sobre ella una vez, antes de dirigirse hacia la chimenea, donde activó la red Flu y unas llamas de diversos colores parecieron engullir lentamente a ambos.

- Reúnete con nosotros allí en cuanto puedas, Potter. Me temo que Ronald acaba de entrar en coma etílico. – la voz de Hannah le llegó distorsionada, como cuando recibes mal la señal de una radio, y Harry supo que ella y su amigo habían entrado a la Red Flu.

- Le dije que no bebiera el maldito ajenjo…- fue lo último que Harry oyó antes de que ambos se perdieran camino al hospital de magos más conocido de Inglaterra.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba por el pasillo esterilizado a paso contemplativo pues acababa de conseguir una placa de San Mungo Hospital Mágico Inglés, con su nombre grabado en él, certificado oficial de que ahora trabajaba allí; cuando vio a la chica rubia de Hufflepuff salir de la chimenea de la planta principal cargando el cuerpo de un inerte Ronald Weasley.

_No puede ser posible, _el rubio pensó fugazmente mientras corría en dirección al pobre infeliz y se disponía a comprobar sus signos vitales como mandaba su profesión.

Al parecer su día lunes no hacía más que mejorar y mejorar. Primero, Hermione le decía todas aquellas cosas sobre cómo lo había superado y lo quería fuera de su vida. Luego, la muy griffindor lo abofeteaba como en sus mejores épocas. _¡Y ahora esto!_

-Si quieres matarme de karma, mago de la mesa redonda, más te vale que té des prisas.- Draco masculló entre dientes mientras obligaba al Weasley a beberse una poción revitalizante básica, que estabilizaría su signos vitales y le permitiría expulsar el alcohol de su sistema.

_De momento esa era su prioridad._

- ¡¿Draco Malfoy?! ¡¿Ese Draco Malfoy?!- la chica rubia, una tal Abbott si mal no recordaba, abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer su rostro en el traje de un medimago de San Mungo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica preguntó curiosa, aunque él pudo atisbar un dejo de rencor en su tono de voz.- Creí que estabas en alguna parte de Oriente Medio, curando gente o lo que sea que tu hagas.- la chica espetó con la duda destilando en su voz, pero él no le prestaba demasiada atención. _Estaba ocupado salvando la vida de Weasley._

_-_Dime que le ha pasado.- masculló rápidamente en dirección a la rubia, sacando la varita del interior de su bata. Conjuró rápidamente un _Lumus _y le abrió los párpados al pelirrojo para examinarlo, rogando en su fuero interno que la mujer fuera tan buena con las palabras como inmiscuyéndose en asuntos ajenos.

-Yo…eh…

-¡Rápido!- Draco exigió comenzando a tantear en busca de una vena en caso de que necesitaran comenzar a administrarle algún tónico o poción glucogenada en la sangre, para acelerar el proceso de recuperación.

-¡El bebió Absenta!- la chica gritó entrando en pánico. Draco asintió para sí.

_Claro, Absenta. Solo un bobo como el Weasley podría beber eso sin diluirlo primero. Suerte para él que Draco Malfoy estaba allí para salvar su patético culo de algo más serio que inducirse a un coma etílico, como digamos, morirse._

Acababa de conjurar una camilla mediante un _Accio, _y ahora estaba atando al Weasley a ella con agilidad antes de enviarlo a una habitación donde continuarían con su trabajo.

-Consíguele una intravenosa y adminístrale algo de Tiamina para que podamos pasar a glucogenar la sangre. – le indicó a una enfermera que se había acercado a ellos para ayudar en el traslado del pelirrojo.- Iré en un momento para asegurarme de que la prensión arterial disminuyó como debería y las cosas siguen su curso.

La enfermera asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, una vez, mientras ajustaba las correas del pelirrojo, que se removió en su sitio incómodo, intentando levantarse y entonces ella lo miró a los ojos seriamente, con el pánico asomando en ellos.

-Doctor, el paciente está despertando.- la chica balbucía rápidamente lo obvio.- Temo que…

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kim?!- Draco gritó entonces bruscamente, sacando a la chica de su estupor. El como él había sabido su nombre era una bella charla que quedaría para otra ocasión.

- Está depurando el etanol.- la chica masculló rápidamente, dándole a Draco el tiempo suficiente para apartarse de donde estaba el pelirrojo rumiando cosas sin sentido antes de que el vómito se esparciera por doquier. Por el rabillo del ojo, el medimago vio como la mujer rubia retrocedía asqueada. _Típica reacción de novatos._

- Vamos a tumbarlo de lado.-Draco ordenó entonces sin perder la compostura, mientras él y la enfermera ponían al pelirrojo de costado en una condición más óptima para su traslado.- Llévalo a una habitación.- ordenó y pensando que había algo que no había considerado aún, se volvió hacia la chica rubia con expresión apremiante.

-¿No estaba drogado ni nada, cierto Abbott? Porque bien podrían demandarme por eso, pero créeme cuando digo que tú no saldrías mejor parada, tabernera.- Draco señaló lanzándole a la mujer una mirada gélida que estremecería a cualquiera.

-¡¿Por quién me tomas, Malfoy?!- la dependienta espetó ofendida.- Weasley sabía perfectamente dónde se metía cuando tomó ese trago de absenta.

-Más bien esos tragos, dirás.- Draco señaló mirando a la chica con detenimiento, sopesándola. Se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos fijamente, hasta que una tos intencionada sacó a ambos de su estupor.

- Malfoy- una voz de hombre exclamó a sus espaldas con dureza. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomando una profunda respiración antes de encarar al recién llegado.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta. Frente a él estaba un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello color negro azulado, despeinado, que vestía el inconfundible uniforme de la Brigada de Aurores.

Draco esbozó la sonrisa más cínica que pudo cuando dijo:- Potter.

No estaba feliz de ver al moreno y no iba a molestarse en disimularlo. Porque si Weasley y Potter estaban en aquí eso significaba que ella no podía andar muy lejos que digamos, ¿o sí?

Y Draco no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar ver su orgullo ser lapidado una vez más ese mismo día. Conteniendo la respiración, el rubio dio un asentimiento en dirección de ambos y se alejó de allí en dirección a la habitación donde la enfermera estaba tratando al Weasley.

Lo atendería y entonces se iría a casa. Allí le esperaban todavía más problemas por ser enfrentados.

* * *

**Bueno gente, esto es todo por ahora. He de admitir que no creo haber cerrado ninguna idea con este capítulo, lo cual en un principio era mi intención.**

**Primero tenemos a Hermione recibiendo una carta de un mortífago, y como ella le responde siempre tan diplomática :P La disculpa de Draco esta a medias, ya que tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber como se toma la respuesta el rubio.**

**Por otro lado están Harry y Ron y su encuentro poco afortunado con el Absenta. Como sea, una de las cosas que más disfrute es escribir sobre el personaje de Hannah, así como su encuentro con Draco. No sé si es poco cannon o no, la verdad no tengo idea, pero me encanta. Así que es probable que tengamos más Hannah por aquí.**

**Finalmente quería pedirles no juzgar a Pansy tan pronto (o a Ron en todo caso). Prometo que en el capítulo que viene tendremos su punto de vista sobre los hechos y un par de sorpresitas inesperadas (no más embarazos, ¿vale?).**

**En fin, me despido de uds por el momento. Espero poder actualizar pronto y les deseo felices vacaciones a todos ;) **

**Por último:**

_**Si alguien nota algo extraño respecto a la carta de disculpas de Hermione a Draco, ¡envíen un review!**_

_**si alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo Draco sabe el nombre de la enfermera (Kim), ¡envíen un review!**_

_**si tan solo odiaron este capítulo, o extrañan a Luna y Theo, ¡envíen un review! **_

**Creo que ya habéis entendido la idea. ¡Definitivamente a mi cerebro le ha afectado tomarse vacaciones! Nos vemos pronto.**

******Mariane Lee**


	5. Equivocada Parte I

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner. La historia es mía y prometo hacerle vudú a todo aquel que llegue a plagiarla.**

* * *

**Bueno, ya regresé. Gracias a todos por agregarme y por los reviews:**

**Fechu Callejera****: ****¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te gustaran el fic y el cap. Espero verte por aquí de ahora en adelante. Besos ;)**

**MioKathx Malfoy Granger****: Creo que estabas un poco enojada conmigo por no actualizar, ¿eh? Jeje Lo siento. Y siento también que este capítulo empiece desayunando con Víctor Krum. Sí, ¡no me maten! Me alegro que te gustara ver a Draco en acción, a mí también Jeje. **

**¿Kim con Draco?...Mmm, puede ser (no eres la primera que lo piensa). Y eso de seguro daría celos a Hermione y la haría reaccionar. Nos vemos.**

**Raquel1292:**** ¡Hola mi querida universitaria! No te preocupes por eso, los estudios son lo primero. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes para tus exámenes que estoy segura que habrás estudiado mucho. ****Esto es lo que quedó al final y hay un pequeño cameo de George y Angelina desde el punto de vista de Pansy que espero que disfrutes. ¡**Besos y Suerte!

**veru****:**** ¡Lamento mucho haberte asustado con mi tardanza! Jeje Pero estoy bien y la historia continúa (a lo mejor solo te preocupaba no saber qué pasaba con Draco y yo aquí creyéndome importante, jeje). El orgullo gryffindor es poderoso, yo como buena leonina sé de lo que hablo :P**

**Respecto a la disculpa de Hermione, las cosas no se darán como esperan que sea. Pero desde luego que Draco se aprovechará de ello XD ¡Cuídate tu también y espero estés/hayas disfrutado esas cortas vacaciones! :,(**

**BereLestrange****: ****Realmente muero de risa con tus comentarios, eres genial. Y hasta el momento la única que se ha adelantado a los acontecimientos de la historia. Cómo dije una vez, podrías ser detective con tu razonamiento xD Y sí, Ron es Ron y no hay de otra. Pero confío en Draco y su capacidad para traerlo de regreso al mundo de los vivos Jeje Por último, me alegra que te gustara Hannah y el modo de jugar con varias parejas además del dramione (Lamento decir que Kim no intentó ligarse a Draco…todavía. Pero estaría, ¿no? Digo, yo solo me pongo en el lugar de la chica…). Saludos a ti también :)**

**Candice Saint-Just****: ****¿Confundida? ****Me temo que entonces este capítulo va a darte dolores de cabeza. Por eso lo he dividido en dos partes, espero que te funcione ;) Ahora vamos a saber un poco más de cómo empezaron a salir Ron y Pansy y los miedos de la morena respecto a su relación. Lo de los celos está por verse, pero igualmente las cosas no serán fáciles para Draco y Hermione. Es una promesa. Bueno, me despido de ti por el momento. ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!**

**Ahora el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Equivocaciones- Parte I**

Cuando Ginny se levantó esa mañana y se puso un jean azul oscuro, suecos marrones y un suéter ligero de cachemira que se expandía lo suficiente para no incomodar su casi imperceptible vientre de embarazada, la pelirroja no pudo evitar verse una última vez en el espejo del pasillo de Grimmauld Place y sonreír de cabo a rabo.

Estaba radiante. Y es que Ginny Weasley se acababa de quitar un enorme peso de encima, pero aún quedaban muchas cosas que arreglar en lo referente a su boda.

Así fue que se encaminó en busca de su mejor amiga y dama de honor, Hermione Granger, para que le diera una mano en la selección de su nueva torta de bodas, ya que la anterior había sufrido…_percances inesperados._

No fue hasta que la pelirroja tocó a la puerta del departamento de la castaña, a orillas del Westbourne River, que recordó que día era y donde se encontraba su amiga en esos momentos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza por su torpeza, Ginny Weasley se giró entonces para alejarse de allí. Por eso fue que se llevó tamaña sorpresa cuando oyó el sonido de bisagras siendo abiertas, y pasos a su espalda.

Con curiosidad y cierta desconfianza, Ginevra Weasley se giró para encontrarse con Víctor Krum.

-¡¿Ginevrra?!- el hombre pregunto confundido. Sus ojos eran sinceros por la sorpresa, y mientras le observaba Ginny hizo lo propio.

El búlgaro llevaba puesto unos vaqueros muggles con un suéter tejido a rayas azules y blancas que resaltaba los músculos de su pecho. También tenía botas de escalar marrones, aunque la pelirroja no tenía idea de para que le servirían en Londres. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que su mirada se detuvo en el cabello oscurro del cual caían gotitas de agua indiscriminadamente.

_Al parecer alguien se ha dado un baño recientemente. Pero es que él lucía tan…_

Frustrada consigo misma, Ginny sacudió la cabeza. _Esos pensamientos no la llevarían a ningún lado._ Maldiciendo a la sustancia vital y a los baños, Ginny se esforzó por enfocar la mirada en un árbol cercano y alzar la cabeza, intentando salvar su orgullo ahora que aún estaba a tiempo.

_Eso de barbearse por sus padrinos de boda no era una buena idea._

-Hola, Víctor.- la pelirroja saludó amablemente con un gesto de la mano, sonriendo avergonzada mientras su mente ideaba un millón de razones descabelladas por las cuales el búlgaro amanecería en casa de la castaña.- Yo, eh…venía a ver a Hermione. Pero he recordado que ella no está aquí hoy, así que…- comenzó entonces a alejarse de allí caminando, pues Víctor solo se había quedado parado escuchándola con expresión ausente.

-¡Esperra!- el llamado con acento le sonó extraño, pero aún así Ginny se giró para ver venir a Víctor corriendo tras ella, alcanzándola rápidamente.- He pensado que Harrry también a de estarr en el trrabajo hoy.- el hombre le explicó razonablemente.- Así que, ¿qué te parrece si me acompañas a desayunarr?- Víctor preguntó sonando inseguro y Ginny se sorprendió a sí misma sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

- Claro, será un placer.- exclamó.- Después de todo soy una Weasley.- replicó sonriendo.- Y puedes tener por seguro que nosotros no rechazamos la comida gratis, amigo.- la pelirroja terminó, ganándose en recompensa una sonrisa sincera por parte del búlgaro.

* * *

Para cuando Luna Lovegood atisbó el primer rayo de sol colarse furtivamente por la ventana de su habitación, la cual compartía con Theo desde hace tiempo, ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana.

Con buena disponibilidad pero lentamente, la rubia retiró las manos de su prometido de su cuerpo, quien dormía profundamente, y se inclinó hacia su costado de la cama, dispuesta a bajarse de esta.

_Es curioso cómo funciona la mente humana,_ Luna llegó a la conclusión luego de un rato de vivir como naturalista mágica, observando todo lo que la rodeaba. Incluso le daba gracia como todos parecían haberse creído esa ridícula historia de Theo sobre cómo sus vacaciones con destino al Mar del Diablo poco después de finalizar sus estudios habían sido la mar de inocentes.

_Si tan solo supieran…_

Era cierto que había estado bastante deprimida con la muerte de su padre ese último año. Había sido algo inesperado el quedarse huérfana, pero había encontrado consuelo en las personas menos esperadas, como Hermione Granger. La joven de la nada parecía haber desarrollado un enorme complejo de culpa hacia su persona. Claro que ahora con los trabajos de ambas su amistad se había enfriado bastante, pero Luna siempre atesoraría el recuerdo de su compañía en esos momentos tan difíciles.

***Inicio del Flashback***

_Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la Biblioteca intentando inútilmente concentrarse y estudiar para los exámenes finales, cuando una voz la sacó de sus lamentos silenciosos._

_Luna alzó entonces la vista de sus libros, secándose las comisuras de los ojos con el dorso de la mano, borrando el rastro de lágrimas que sabía la delatarían. Frente a ella estaba una joven de porte serio y cabello castaño que le caía en rizos desordenados. Los colores de su casa, rojo y dorado, se lucían orgullosos en su impecable uniforme. Inconfundible: era Hermione Granger._

_-¿Luna?- la chica preguntó en un tono bajo, preocupado, que la rubia ignoró completamente.- Luna, soy yo.- Hermione repitió, esta vez pausadamente, sus ojos marrones brillando con preocupación, como presintiendo que Luna no la escuchaba.- Necesito hablar contigo.-continuó.-Es importante._

_¡Importante!, Luna bufó interiormente. ¡Su padre estaba muerto y ella estaba sola! ¡Eso era lo único importante! ¿Y dónde estaba su novio en esos momentos? No tenía idea, pero fuera donde fuese, Luna no podía imaginar nada más apremiante y profundo que el dolor que sentía por dentro y que le traspasaba el pecho desde hace semanas…_

_-Se trata de la prima de Draco, Luna.- Hermione continuó sin darse por vencida.- La asesina de tu padre._

_Esas palabras parecieron despertar algo primitivo en la rubia, una sensación tan vieja como el tiempo mismo. Porque entonces sus ojos azules se clavaron en el rostro de Hermione, traspasándola con la fuerza de miles de estalagmitas de hielo._

_-Lo siento.- Hermione murmuró entonces, retrocediendo intimidada.- Quizás es demasiado pronto, debería dejarte sola.- masculló la joven, claramente impresionada por la reacción de la rubia._

_Quizás fue eso lo que trajo a Luna de vuelta, porque una parte de ella al aparecer se sentía mal por haber tratado así a una amiga. Hermione solo estaba siendo amable con ella…_

_-No, espera.-Luna dijo rápidamente antes de arrepentirse de esa decisión.- La verdad es que no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda repasando Historia de la Magia. Mañana son los exámenes finales y generalmente no suelo ser tan torpe pero tú eres tan buena enseñando y…_

_Dejo la frase a medias para que Hermione la tomara o se fuera. Al parecer eligió la primera._

_-¡Claro!- chilló la chica, serenándose un poco cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de que había sobre exagerado.- Quiero decir,… está bien.- agregó con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué estás estudiando?- preguntó con curiosidad Hermione, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de la par y agarraba uno de los cientos de libros distribuidos por toda la mesa._

_-La caída de Atlantis.- Luna suspiró con pesar. No era que no le pareciera un tema interesante, es solo que la chica ya había leído sobre ello antes y se le antojaba tedioso y repetitivo. Además, por alguna razón no conseguía meterse en la cabeza los sucesos cronológicos. Siempre acababa confundiendo el final, o mezclando las fechas._

_-Tranquila, no es un tema difícil si logras verlo desde el punto de vista de los atlantes.-Hermione indicó sonriente, lo cual dio a Luna una extraña sensación de confianza que creía haber perdido para siempre.- Aprobarás el examen de mañana, ya lo verás.- la castaña le aseguró y a continuación procedió a contarle una detallada explicación de cómo había surgido la cuidad, quién era el rey y cómo había llegado a serlo. Lo cierto era que la historia de Atlantis estaba plagada de muerte y sangre. Y Hermione contaba la historia de tal manera que a la rubia se le hacía estarla presenciando en cuerpo y alma_

_Para cuando ellas llegaron al final de la historia, ya había oscurecido, la hora de la cena había pasado y la única persona en la biblioteca aparte de ellas dos era una muy ceñuda señora Prince._

_Poniéndose en pie, Luna le dio las gracias a Hermione por toda su ayuda. Si aprobaba ese examen mañana, todo sería por mérito de la castaña, estaba segura._

_Ya casi salía por las puertas de la Biblioteca cargando los libros que le pertenecían, cuando Hermione la alcanzó, disparándole una mirada apremiante._

_-Luna yo… ¿te acompaño a tu sala común, quieres?- Hermione se calló de repente, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo a tiempo que desviaba la mirada. Y aunque Luna estaba segura de que no era eso lo que la chica había querido decir, tampoco iba a presionarla para que hablara si no lo deseaba. Así que solo asintió en silencio y ambas caminaron en silencio._

_En realidad, toda la presencia de Hermione con ella allí esa tarde se le antojaba extraña y surrealista. Desde que Hermione salía con Draco y ella con Theo, las chicas se habían cruzado unas pocas veces, todas por mérito de ambos slytherianos._

_Pero lo cierto era que Draco había roto con Hermione (aunque Luna no estaba segura, pero era lo que decían todos) y luego el muchacho había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Ya eran cinco meses de aquello, Luna pensó recordando de repente algo._

_-Espera, ¿no me habías dicho algo sobre la prima de Draco hoy cuando entraste a la biblioteca?- Luna preguntó de repente a Hermione, mirándola fijamente y haciendo que ambas se detuvieran en medio del pasillo mientras los estudiantes que volvían tarde de cenar las atravesaban por los costados._

_Los ojos marrones de Hermione se habían agrandado por el pánico, y la chica parecía luchar consigo misma sobre que decir a continuación. Pero Luna estaba segura, su memoria nunca le fallaba, Hermione había mencionado a la asesina de su padre hace unas horas._

_-¡¿Acaso hay noticias sobre ella?! ¡¿Alguien sabe dónde está?!- Luna preguntó más alterada de lo normal. Los ojos de Hermione se empañaron, solo un instante, antes de responder con voz aguda:_

_-No, Luna, lo siento. Nadie sabe nada de ella o de Draco. Yo… ¿te importaría acompañarme a las cocinas por algo de comer antes de seguir hasta tu torre? De repente me muero de hambre y he de preparar la clase de mañana para Ernie ahora que Draco…- Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, pues un sollozo amortiguado salió de su garganta. No hacía falta, de todas maneras. Sabía lo difícil que era nombrar a alguien que se había ido hace poco. Así como sabía que Hermione sabía algo respecto a Lizabell que no le estaba contando, algo de vital importancia._

_Luego de un momento de vacilación, la rubia tomó una decisión._

_-Claro, Hermione. Ven, vamos a conseguirnos una buena rebanada del pie de calabaza que sobró de la Cena de Navidad. Nosotras no estábamos, pero Peeves me ha contado que estaba para morirse.- Luna exclamó acercándose a la castaña para pasar un brazo sobre su hombro en un semi abrazo. La joven prefecta sonrió ante la ironía de sus palabras y ambas se alejaron caminando en dirección a las cocinas._

_-¿Luna?- Hermione susurró entonces, apenas audible._

_-¿Hum…?-Luna masculló haciéndose la interesada en una armadura a unos metros de distancia._

_-Luna, tu padre fue un héroe esa noche, ¿lo sabes, no?- Hermione preguntó mirándola a los ojos, y ella casi sin pensarlo esbozo una media sonrisa melancólica._

_-Lo sé, Hermione. Lo sé.- murmuró intentando contener las lágrimas. Por eso había elegido confiar en el juicio de su amiga. Hermione estaba ocultándole algo, pero, fuera lo que fuese, ella solo quería lo mejor para ella. Estaba segura.- Draco te quiere mucho para dejarte ir de esta manera, ¿lo sabes, no?- Luna preguntó a su vez, ganándose una mirada escéptica por parte de la castaña, quien no dijo nada._

_Pero Luna lo sabía, en el fondo de su corazón. Draco Malfoy amaba a Hermione Granger de verdad si alguien tan egoísta como él había renunciado a aquello que más amaba por hacer lo correcto._

_Pero solo el paso del tiempo probaría que ella tenía razón, como siempre._

***Fin del Flashback***

Por otra parte, Luna siempre se había considerado a sí misma una persona positiva en la vida. Y como muchas personas sabias, ella sabía que la muerte era solo otra etapa necesaria de esta. _Sí, era triste._ Su padre había muerto y no solo eso, lo habían asesinado.

¿Quería justicia? _Tal vez._ ¿Ganaría algo con ello? _Probablemente solo consiguiese ampliar su cuenta bancaria._

_¿Pero por qué guardar rencor hacia alguien cuando la única persona que salía lastimada en el proceso era ella misma?_

Por eso había perdonado a Hermione. Porque en el fondo había sabido que sin importar cual fuera el destino de su peor enemiga, eso no iba a traer a su padre de vuelta.

_No, ella definitivamente prefería perdonar y seguir adelante en compañía de las personas que amaba._ Como Theo, su Theo. Él era exactamente la persona que complementaba su alma, que le otorgaba remansos de luz en la oscuridad.

Fue en esa milésima de instante en que el pie desnudo de Luna casi se asentaba en el suelo de madera de la casa que compartía con Theo, que alguien la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, tirando de ella hacia atrás, al tiempo que la inmovilizaba contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Ahhh!...-Luna intentó gritar al sentir unas manos enguantadas tocando su cuerpo, antes de que le taparan la boca con fuerza. Pero en lugar de dar patadas como una loca o de salir corriendo, se obligó a sí misma a centrarse en las cosas que la rodeaban. _Un arma, busca un arma,_ se dijo.

Vio el poste de la cama, y de repente tuvo una idea. El extraño estaba confiado ahora que ella se había calmado y dejado de oponer resistencia. De modo que no se esperaba el codazo que Luna le dio cerca del vientre, así como tampoco la maniobra con la cual la rubia golpeó su cabeza contra el poste de la cama, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

Con la respiración agitada y la adrenalina aún bombeando por sus venas, Luna se acercó lentamente a su captor. _¿Acaso lo habría dejado inconsciente o…?_

-¡Ahhh!...- Luna gritó de nuevo cuando sintió una mano enroscarse con fuerza de su talón derecho y jalarla con fuerza hasta que ella también acabó en el suelo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar, cuando sintió un cuerpo cubrir el suyo propio con violencia, solo para sentir unos labios posarse contra su oreja y el tacto lascivo de una lengua alrededor de esta, que le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Risas del hombre resonaron entonces con fuerza a través de la habitación y Luna luchó por mantener la compostura.

-¡No es divertido, Theo!- la rubia exclamó molesta, mientras contemplaba con fijeza los ojos de su esposo a centímetros de los suyos. Sí, esposo.- ¡Ahora apártate de encima, por favor!- ordenó alterada pero sin poder dejar de ser amable conforme a su personalidad, lo cual solo hizo que el hombre semidesnudo encima de ella riera con más fuerza.

-¡Claro que lo es! Debiste ver tu cara cuando te puse contra la pared.- Theo replicó poniéndose en pie, al tiempo que le tendía una mano que Luna tomó con reticencia.- Además, no tomamos esas clases de Defensa Personal para nada.- dijo sarcástico, refiriéndose al tiempo que ambos habían pasado conviviendo en la Sociedad Muggle, y donde habían comprado el hermoso auto (_un Audi Nogaro Azul)_, del cual ahora eran dueños.

En parte las clases habían sido una forma de matar el tiempo. Pero en parte tenía que ver con lo que ambos habían vivido hace unos años en Navidad, cuando la prima de Draco Malfoy había entrado a su casa y se habían salvado por los pelos de la muerte. Su padre, en cambio, no había tenido tanta suerte.

Theo había jurado que eso no ocurriría de nuevo, y entonces habían tomado esas clases, para poder defenderse sin necesidad de magia. La gente nunca esperaría que una chica dulce como ella pudiese noquear a alguien tan grande como Theo, y a partir de ese momento al moreno le chiflaba fingir ataques en los lugares más inesperados (incluso el baño), como hace unos instantes.

El ex Slytherin se acercó entonces a la mesilla de luz que le correspondía y sacándose los guantes de cuero negros que aún llevaba puestos, los lanzó encima sin muchos miramientos.

-¿Y eso?- Luna preguntó bastante intrigada, olvidando por un momento todo lo anterior.

-Eran de mi padre.- Theo explicó secamente y ella no le presionó.

Nott padre, uno de los peores mortífagos de la Guerra Mágica. Había muerto hace un par de años en Azkaban, y aunque hacía tiempo que los dementores habían dejado de patrullar la zona, Theodore aún no había ido a pedir su cuerpo.

Lo que sí habían hecho había sido aprovechar toda la herencia (Theo era hijo único) y largarse en un viaje épico por las costas del Pacífico. Lo cual incluía el Mar del Diablo y el Triángulo de las Bermudas, entre otros sitios de lo más extraños.

Luna era una naturalista mágica y estaba decidida a escribir un libro en el que presentase al mundo criaturas desconocidas hasta entonces. Su amiga Hermione Granger era una gran escéptica en el tema, pero aparte de ella la gente solía tomarse su proyecto con bastante predisposición.

_En especial los muggles._

Para ellos Luna era una periodista que viajaba por el mundo con su esposo y fotógrafo, Theo, buscando seres mitológicos y escribiendo artículos al respecto.

Lo cual no era del todo mentira ya que ella y Theo habían sacado bastante material de sus aventuras quijotescas y escrito varios artículos para El Quisquilloso, la revista que dirigía su padre y que ella había heredado después de su muerte.

Entonces Theo se acercó a ella por la espalda, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de la rubia con habilidad, haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer.

-Theo…- Luna susurró, medio sorprendiéndose con lo ronca que sonaba su voz.- Theo, tenemos que ir a ver a Draco.- Luna le recordó a su marido sutilmente, haciendo que este se detuviera un instante.

-¿Y eso por qué?- el hombre preguntó entonces con curiosidad, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-Porque…-Luna susurró entrecortadamente al sentir de nuevo sus dientes dando pequeños tirones de su piel.- Porque él irá a ver a Hermione, y ella, va a hacer algo estúpido.- Luna consiguió decir antes de que un gemido entrecortado escapara de sus labios. Eso se sentía tan…

-Draco puede esperar. Déjalo que sufra un poco, aunque es mi mejor amigo se lo merece.- Theo determinó entonces antes de girarla de modo que ambos quedasen frente a frente y darle un beso en los labios, fogoso y apasionado. Y al cabo de unos segundos Luna no pudo hacer más que rendirse a sus deseos más bajos.

Respondiendo al beso del moreno, Luna posó sus delicadas manos por el torso desnudo del joven, contemplando maravillada los ligeros músculos. Theo soltó entonces un gruñido entrecortado, antes de sujetarla con fuerza y envolver sus piernas en torno a su cintura.

Para esos momentos, el camisón de la rubia se le había subido hasta la cintura, y ellos estaban prácticamente desnudos si contemplabas que él solo llevaba ropa interior. No por primera vez, Luna deseó poder hacer desaparecer toda la tela entre ellos y unirse a Theo del modo más íntimo entre dos seres, amándolo con toda su alma. El joven pareció leerle la mente, porque entonces tiró de los extremos de la ligera tela, antes de sacar la prenda por su cabeza rápidamente y arrojarla Merlín sabía dónde.

Así, ambos fueron retrocediendo lentamente y sin parar de besarse, hasta chocar con el borde de la cama. Pero eso no fue impedimento para Theo, en absoluto.

Puede que el chico nunca hubiera sido reclutado como mortífago, al menos no oficialmente, pero con sus veintidós años tenía movimientos envidiables, y sin demasiado esfuerzo logró tumbar a Luna sobre el colchón de pluma, dejándola completamente desnuda, y contemplar desde arriba sus rostros separados por unos centímetros.

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora, cierto?- Theo preguntó, no sin cierto esfuerzo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, Theo siempre actuaba como un auténtico caballero.

-Ajá…-Luna asintió energéticamente, contemplando embobada aquellos ojos color esmeralda del joven mago, mientras sentía como un tirón en la parte baja de su estómago la hacía querer retorcerse como posesa.- Theo…- susurró exasperada, jugando con el elástico de la ropa interior de su marido mientras este esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto arrogante que Luna pocas veces le veía.

-¿Sí, mi amor?- el moreno preguntó dándose aires de inocente y solo por un segundo Luna quiso golpearlo. No solía ser una persona violenta, y la primera vez que Theo la había hecho sentir así había salido corriendo bastante confundida. Pero ahora solo cerró los ojos y esperó, intentando serenarse.

-Desnúdate, por favor…- ella susurró caprichosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza al sentir el cuerpo semi desnudo de Theo apretarse con firmeza contra ella. Entonces exhaló todo el aire contenido en un intento de ocultar lo afectada que estaba en esos momentos.

-Lo que mi Lady ordene.- Theo sonrió con picardía encima de ella mientras se deshacía rápidamente de sus prendas íntimas.-Te amo demasiado, Luna Lovegood…- susurró entonces, antes de comenzar a moverse en su interior, primero lentamente y luego cobrando fuerza. Y al cabo de un rato ambos estaban moviéndose el uno contra el otro, susurrándose palabras tiernas al oído para de acabar gritando sus nombres y abrazándose fuertemente.

Cuando todo acabó, ambos se recostaron contra la cabecera de madera y Theo pasó los brazos alrededor de su estómago desnudo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Luna apoyó su cabeza con delicadeza en el torso del moreno, quien comenzó a pasar sus dedos con ternura por su cabello.

-Nunca será demasiado para mí.- Luna susurró por lo bajo en respuesta a las palabras antes dichas, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Theo la escuchara. Antes de levantar la mirada y perderse en aquellos ojos oscuros, de un brillante esmeralda, que tanto amaba.

- Te amaré lo que duré mi vida e incluso después, mi amado esposo.- aseguró y entonces Theodore sujetó las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, colocando una sobre la otra, llevándoselas a los labios. Y depositó un delicado beso en la mano con el delicado anillo de cobre entrelazado en ella, aquel anillo que todos suponían era de compromiso, antes de decir:

-Es un compromiso entonces.- contra su oído, sonriendo pícaramente, haciendo que la electricidad recorriera su cuerpo como la primera vez.- Un compromiso de por vida, Luna.

* * *

-Deberías ponerte un gorro al menos, si no quieres terminar enfermo.- Ginny indicó mirando a Víctor Krum a los ojos, cuando descubrió que el búlgaro planeaba salir a desayunar chorreando agua tras sí.

Y aunque estaba de acuerdo en que era algo muy sexy de ver, cuando el hombre solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia Ginny estuvo a punto de perder los nervios. Hasta que vio como Víctor sacaba su varita y murmuraba un _Fregotego,_ que secó su ropa en un santiamén.

_Hombres_, ella pensó conteniendo la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Krum preguntó entonces, caminando tras ella a paso ligero. Y Ginny lo pensó por un rato.

-¿Es tu primera vez en Londres, cierto?- preguntó mirando con desconfianza a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. Admiraba la valentía de Hermione al irse a vivir por esos lugares. Si bien era cierto que las vistas eran impagables, también la gente podía serlo. Pero eso era más una anormalidad. Los barrio del oeste de Londres estaban plagados de malnacidos, esa era la verdad.

_Claro que siendo magos como ellos defenderse era un trabajo relativamente fácil,_ Ginny pensó.

-Sí.- Víctor respondió entonces con tono firme.- La última vez estuve en Otterry St. Catchpole, para la boda de tu herrmano, ¿recuerrdas?

-Lo recuerdo.- la pelirroja respondió en tono arisco. Nunca le gustaba recordar ese tiempo cuando Harry y ella estaban separados, sin saber si ambos seguirían vivos la próxima vez que el destino se decidiera juntarlos.- Dame la mano.- exclamó entonces y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cogió la mano de Víctor entre las suyas, demasiado grande en comparación.

El búlgaro la miró entonces un tanto impresionado por su osadía, y Ginny no pudo hacer más que reír. _Que tonto era…_

-No te emociones demasiado.- advirtió medio en broma, aunque el brillo en sus ojos marrones decía lo contrario.- ¿Ves ese anillo que llevo allí?- indicó señalando con su barbilla un delicado anillo de plata que llevaba en la mano izquierda.- Estoy prometida, Krum. Ahora vamos, no puedes ser un mago y decir que has venido a Londres si no has estado en el Callejón Diagon, mi amigo.- masculló antes de que ambos desaparecieran en medio de la calle sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Se suponía que Draco debería haber contestado la carta ya, a menos que esta no le hubiera llegado, lo cual sería imposible.

_¿Ella había enviado la carta o no?_

Pero cuando un patronus con forma de alce se apareció en su oficina casi se cae de la silla de la impresión, olvidando todo lo relacionado con Draco y con la carta.

-Hermione, no entres en pánico.- le decía la voz de su amigo Harry con parsimonia.- Ron ha estado a punto de entrar en coma etílico, pero ahora estamos en San Mungo y Malfoy dice que va a ponerse estable en unas horas. Te lo comunico vía patronus porque con Hannah no encontramos papel para escribir.

- No salgas de tu trabajo ni nada parecido, solo pásate por aquí a la salida, ¿quieres?- Harry preguntó, y aunque Hermione apretó los labios en una línea un tanto molesta por la decisión del moreno asintió firmemente antes de recordar que el alce color azulado no podía verla realmente. ¡Qué tonta!

Y sacando su varita se dispuso a responderle al moreno.

-_¡Expecto Patronum!_- la castaña gritó entonces y de su varita salió una adorable nutria que la miró con ojos curiosos, aguardando sus órdenes.- Ve con Harry Potter y dile que estaré allí en cuanto pueda.- dijo decidida antes de que la nutria azul saliera corriendo lejos de allí en dirección al Hospital San Mungo para brujas y magos.

Un tanto confusa, Hermione pensó entonces en las palabras de su amigo.

_¡¿A qué se refería Harry exactamente con que Malfoy le había dicho que Ron estaría bien?!_

Para cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había querido decir, las horas habían pasado y ella aún no conseguía acabar la lista de deberes pendientes que su jefe le había encargado.

_Maldito sistema burocrático en el que se hallaba estancada. Ni siquiera había podido pensar en algo convincente que decirle a Jugson mañana y por lo que veía iba a tener que improvisar sobre la marcha con todas las de la ley._

* * *

Pansy Parkinson contemplaba con mirada aburrida la marea de magos y brujas que pasaban caminando con paso apresurado por la vidriera de Sortilegios Weasley sin siquiera detenerse a contemplarla. T_anto trabajo para nada, maldita sea._

La morena pensó molesta, la noche en vela haciendo mella en ella con una dolorosa jaqueca.

_Ya no tenía dieciséis años, eso estaba claro. ¡¿Pero por qué Ronald había tenido que arruinarlo todo?! Lo suyo era perfecto, perfecto tal cual estaba. ¿¡Para qué complicar las cosas con el compromiso?! No entendía al pelirrojo, él sabía tan bien como ella que era un espíritu libre. Nadie ni nada había podido atarla. Y Ronald Weasley tampoco iba a conseguirlo, sin importar que tan gracioso y carismático fuera, o el modo en que esos ojos azules la miraban con adoración, o la manera en que su cercanía la hacía perder la concentración por completo. No iba a conseguirlo mientras tuviera metida en la cabeza la idea de que formaran una feliz familia pelirroja, otros Weasley del montón. Por mucho que ella quisiera, y no quería, no estaba hecha para esa clase de vida fácil y feliz sino para..._

En realidad no tenía idea de para que estaba hecha. Pero algo mejor que todo aquello seguro.

La chica rumió para sí, antes de que el codo se le resbalara del borde del escaparate donde estaba apoyada y tropezara en un intento por no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Accidentalmente el pie se le perdió dentro de una de las muchas cajas aún por desembalar que George había traído hace unos días desde la Madriguera con nuevos inventos y productos.

-_Mierda_.- masculló cuando escuchó el sonido de algo romperse y un montón de goma pluma de diversos colores salió volando del interior de la caja.

-¿Sucede algo?- la voz de Angelina Johnson preguntó preocupada desde la parte trasera de la tienda, antes de salir a la vista con el uniforme (unos colores rojo Gryffindor y amarillo del asco) y Pansy no pudo hacer más que apretar los labios conteniendo más insultos.

Cuando en el Baile de Navidad de Hogwarts Ron le habló de ir allí, ella pudo imaginarse algo como un empleo de verano venir y salir con Ron para pasar el rato. Más cuando ellos fueron juntos la primera vez después de la Guerra, con la excusa de que necesitaba reír un poco, ambos se llevaron una sorpresa: George había contratado a Angelina para ayudarlo con la tienda.

Hablando de la morena, a Pansy no le caía bien. Incluso ella le caía peor que la rata de biblioteca de Granger, y eso era todo un récord. Las razones eran varias y obvias: _Angelina era una rival en todos los sentidos._

Primero, era linda, tenía buen cuerpo y cierto grado de popularidad debido a su puesto como jugadora de Quidditch en Pluddlemere United. Segundo, era una chica Gryffindor, rival por naturaleza. Y más de una vez Pansy había pillado a Ron mirándola medio embobado, al menos hasta que ambos fueron novios. Y tercero y quizás la más importante: ella era súper cursi. La maldita tenía esa manera de ser, amable hasta provocar nauseas, que Pansy nunca creía poder soportar más de unas horas al día sin acabar por arrancarse los ojos. Lo cual solo se había incrementado desde que ella y George estaban juntos (les había llevado una cantidad de tiempo exageradamente largo para decidirse, en su opinión).

Tres años después, Pansy seguía estancada en aquel empleo, que aunque pagaba bien ella consideraba poca cosa para lo que podría dar, mientras que Ron tenía la dirección de Estrategia Mágica en la Brigada de aurores del Ministerio ni más ni menos.

-Todo bien.- respondió al final secamente, sacando disimuladamente la varita del uniforme y mascullando un _Reparo._

En eso una pareja pasó ante la tienda caminando muy campante y riendo y a Pansy casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al reconocer la cabellera roja de la bruja.

-¿Esa no era Ginny Weasley?- Angelina preguntó con inocencia y,_ Puaj!_, amabilidad goteando de cada palabra. _¡Por Merlín, ni que hubiese tantos pelirrojos en el Londres Mágico!_

- Claro que lo era, Johnson.- acabó por decir, mirando a su compañera de trabajo esperando que despertara de aquel letargo de enamorada en el que andaba sumida, pero aquello no sucedió. Al parecer, ella era la única allí que encontraba sospechoso que la prometida de Potter anduviese de paseo con otro mago que no fuera él, tan tranquila por ahí. No, Pansy era una Slytherin y como tal sacaba las peores conclusiones posibles de estas situaciones, solo para estar sobre aviso.

-_¡Ahh...!-_ gritó exasperada antes de abrir la puerta de calle y salir fuera rápidamente, buscando a la pelirroja con la mirada. Imposible, esta había desparecido entre el gentío sin dejar rastro al igual que su misteriosa pareja.

- ¿Necesitas hablar con ella por lo de la boda?-Angelina preguntó entonces a su par y Pansy notó con un sobresaltó que la había seguido sin que se diera cuenta.

Estaba claro que Johnson seguía viendo pajaritos y escuchando su dulce trino en lo más profundo del cerebro, carcomiéndoselo lentamente.

-No.- respondió llanamente pues no valía la pena adentrarse en detalles.- Volvamos adentro.- sugirió dándose la vuelta para volver al negocio, cuando un grupo de magos pasó corriendo junto a ellas con prisas.

_Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, el búlgaro como se llamase. ¡¿Qué demonios hacían todos corriendo de esa manera en medio de la calle principal?!_

Ella no lo sabía, pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que era algo bastante malo.

-¡Rápido!- gritó entonces en dirección a la morena, y sin darle siquiera tiempo a responder, salió corriendo en pos del grupito de magos más famosos de su generación.

_Espero valga la pena, Potter. O juro que vas a pagar cada uno de los sickles descontados de mi sueldo por esto._

* * *

**Bueno, sé que esto es algo corto pero no podía no actualizar hoy. Mañana retomo clases y la idea es bastante desalentadora, jeje. Pero que se va hacer, el deber me llama.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, ****este es el punto de vista del resto de los personajes en el momento e instantes después de que Ron se bebiera ese hada verde fatídico. Pronto subiré la segunda parte un poco más movida (¡Sí, más!) y con el encontronazo de todos los personajes en San Mungo.**

**Estaba un poco indecisa sobre si subir o no el flashback de Luna en Hogwarts, pero finalmente lo he hecho. Quiero aclarar que es de hace tres años y medio antes del presente, poco después de que Draco dejara a Hermione y se fuera, como Luna menciona.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y los haya entretenido/distraído un rato. Os quiere y un beso enorme para todos**

**Mariane Lee**


	6. Equivocada- Parte II

**Está bien, seré sincera. Por un instante pensé que nadie respondería al capítulo. ¡Nada que ver!**

**Como siempre, me he tardado en actualizar. La cosa es, que tenía otros retos que entregar para julio y bueno, no me alcanzó el tiempo para todo xD Lección aprendida: no anotarse en mil cosas porque es imposible hacerlo todo a la vez.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**Candice Saint-Just:**** Me alegra que te gustaran los distintos puntos de vista. Yo también amo la pareja Theo/Luna (mucho! xD). Gracias, hasta ahora todo tranquilo en el cole y sin muchos deberes. ¡Suerte y nos vemos!**

**Namii:**** ¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que al fin te decidieras a dejarme un comentario. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias y aquí está la continuación del cap.! jeje Espero volver a leerte pronto :D**

**BereLestrange:**** Muy buenas ;) ¿Todo bien por allí? Sí, como tú dices Luna es especial en el buen sentido. Me parece una persona que (por lo menos ahora) mantiene los pies en la tierra pero sin dejar de soñar. Además, por encima de todo es un alma buena en cualquier circunstancia, y admiro eso de ella. Por otro lado, diré que nuestra pareja de oro no se verá hasta el día siguiente (próximo cap.) Y no te preocupes, solo soy bastante complicada a la hora de desarrollar la historia, pero prometo finales felices para todos, que tan escasos son en la realidad.**

**Raquel1292:**** Esta Pansy y sus sospechas. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! Jeje Habrá más escenas similares Theo/Luna que desde ya estoy deseando escribir. En cuanto a la referencia de George y Angelina, fue un placer. Disfruto mucho desarrollando esa pareja también y para los que no lo sepan o les interese, hace poco escribí un one-shot sobre ellos que pueden hallar en mi profile: Perfecta para el puesto. Volviendo al tema, como dices, Pansy y Ron deberían hablar en serio, pero eso será para más adelante. En fin, nos vemos y cuídate ;) **

**Fechu Callejera****:**** Sí, Jaja. Al padre de Luna lo había matado la perra de Lizabell Lestrange, la prima de Draco. Fue algo muy rápido y al pasar, así que lógico que no recuerdes. Bueno, qué bien que te gustara Pansy, en serio. Y me alegra que la forma de ser de Theo te recuerde tanto a situaciones de la vida real, es la idea. Tu novio ha de ser divertidísimo entonces, me imagino Jeje. ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!**

**MioKathx Malfoy Granger:**** ¿Rogar clemencia sirve de algo? Porque realmente lamento la demora, por favor no me mates xD Draco sale ahora, aunque la escena es un poco fuerte y nada relacionado con Hermione hasta el próximo capítulo. Sí, Luna y Theo casados. _¿Por qué no les dijeron a los demás? _Buena pregunta. Ellos se casaron poco después de acabar Hogwarts, supongo que pensaron que eran muy chicos, o qué pensarían que Theo se aprovecho de los sentimientos de Luna (recordemos que no todos son tan abiertos como el trío dorado y company). Por eso decidieron decir que estaban prometidos, y bueno, cuántas veces no pasa que una mentira crece y crece y con el tiempo no puedes pararla. Pero pronto todos sabrán la verdad. Un beso para ti también, realmente lamento la demora y espero que disfrutes el cap ;)**

**Acá está la continuación girls, espero no haber matado a nadie de intriga hasta ahora y de paso agradecer a todos los que están/ estuvieron leyendo Post Bellum Semper y ahora se sumaron a esta secuela. ¡Muchas Gracias! **

* * *

**Equivocada- Parte II**

_Me desperté una mañana pensando en lobos y me di cuenta de que las manadas de lobos funcionan como familias. Todo el mundo tiene un papel, y si se actúa dentro de los parámetros de la función, todo el paquete da éxito, y cuando eso se viene abajo, también lo hace el resto._

_Jodi Picoult- literimaga autora de las obras de éxito Diecinueve minutos y Cambia tu corazón._

* * *

Llegó con Víctor pisándola los talones a la entrada de El Caldero Chorreante, solo para ver a Neville y a Harry salir corriendo del interior con prisas y una mirada de pánico en sus ojos verdes.

Ginny no preguntó, simplemente corrió tras de Harry lo más rápido que pudo, que, considerando el calzado que llevaba encima, no era demasiado rápido. Hasta que este entró a San Mungo por la puerta principal y llegó justo para ver como Malfoy le dedicaba a su prometido una mirada helada, antes de darse la vuelta, dispuesto a irse de allí. _Pero ella no iba a permitírselo tan fácilmente…_

-¡Malfoy!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de armarse de valor y apretar los dientes para recorrer los metros faltantes hacia el final del pasillo impoluto. El rubio se giró entonces con cara de póquer, pero ella habría jurado que un destello de furia pasó por sus ojos al contemplarla. _Y ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo._

-¡¿Qué mierda se supone que traes puesto, Weasley?!- Malfoy le gritó bastante cabreado, dejándola desconcertada por unos instantes junto con el resto de la gente que allí se hallaba. Si hubiera sido un insulto, Ginny habría sabido como tomárselo. Un comentario inapropiado, había aprendido a tolerarlos. _¿Pero aquello? Estaba desconcertada, sin lugar a dudas._

¡_¿Pero quién se creía ese imbécil que era?!_ Estaba bien que ambos habían sido rivales por muchos años, al menos hasta hace poco. Pero ninguna persona, ni el mismísimo Harry Potter, iba a decirle que usar o qué no usar. Sobre todo no Draco Malfoy.

-Lo que se me cantó la divina gana cuando abrí el armario esta mañana, imbécil.- espetó y contempló con satisfacción como los ojos grises del rubio relampagueaban un instante antes de tornarse fríos.

Comenzaba a comprender a Hermione y su manía de pelear con Draco cada dos por tres. Era bastante estimulante.

-¿Y no podrías haberte tomado luego un instante para considerar lo peligroso que es usar tacones con tu condición, Weasley?- el rubio preguntó en ese tono bajo y peligroso que solía usar para intimidar a las personas. Solo que esta vez iba es serio. Lo que fuera que ella había hecho, lo tenía furioso.

Casi iba a contestarle que a cuál mierda de condición se refería, cuando Harry se situó a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en un gesto de confianza. También le pedía que se serenase, y Ginny realmente intentó hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando vio el modo en que el rubio se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos, agotado con su actitud.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Harry le preguntó entonces al medimago con diplomacia, y Draco por toda respuesta posó su mirada en su vientre apenas perceptible. Solo un instante pero Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna cuando este dijo:

-A que yo en su lugar no usaría tacones por un tiempo, Potter. Tu hijo te lo agradecerá.- resolvió simplemente, lo cual solo la dejó ansiosa por saber más. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero el rubio levanto entonces una mano en señal de silencio, antes de indicar hacia sus bonitos suecos marrones. Gris y verde se encontraron por un instante fugaz en mutua comprensión. Harry asintió.

-Afuera, ahora.- ordenó y muy contra su pesar, ella salió de sus zapatos. Ginny debía admitir que sus pies gritaron de placer al entrar en contacto con el frío y plano suelo del hospital mágico.

- Gracias Malfoy.- Harry dijo entonces por ambos, mirando al rubio frente a ellos nuevamente con respeto.- ¿Estará Ron bien entonces?- su prometido preguntó, dejándola fuera de sitio y borrando de su mente todas aquellas preguntas sobre los bebés que de repente deseaba hacerle a Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué?!...-susurró impactada, pero Harry no despegó sus ojos verdes de los del medimago, aguardando una respuesta.

-Por supuesto.- Draco asintió al cabo de un rato, mirando a ambos a los ojos.- Voy a irme pronto a tratar a otro paciente.- declaró con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección al reloj de pared.- Pero Weasley está estable y solo por si acaso he dejado a una enfermera a su cuidado. Ella es de mi completa confianza.- Draco aseguró entonces anticipándose a su pregunta y con tal convencimiento de ello que Ginny se tranquilizó.

_Ya no importaba que hubiera pasado, pero al menos Ron estaba bien y eso era lo importante._

-Ahora si me disculpan...- el medimago se excusó en una entonación extraña. Por la cara de Harry, ella no era la única que se había percatado del extraño acento.

-No tan rápido, intentos fallidos de buenas personas.- Una voz habló entonces a sus espaldas, haciendo que todos se girasen hacia ella con molestia.- No pienso irme de aquí hasta que alguien me diga qué demonios está pasando.

Pansy Parkinson acababa de llegar al lugar vestida con el uniforme de Sortilegios Weasley, puro Griffindor. Y Ginny hubiera estallado en carcajadas allí mismo si la chica no llevara tal mirada decidida en sus oscuros ojos verdes. Harry le dirigió entonces una mirada fulminante, que desconcertó a la pelirroja durante unos instantes.

Ellos dos se habían llevado bastante bien hasta hace unas horas. _¿Qué sería tan serio como para hacer cambiar a Harry de opinión en ese tiempo?_

-Largo de aquí, Parkinson. Estos asientos son solo para las familias de los enfermos.-Harry exclamó sonando bastante cabreado.- Tienes treinta segundos exactos para salir por esa puerta o juro que yo mismo te sacó. Es una promesa.- él finalizó peligrosamente, lo cual solo incentivo aún más a la ex Slytherin, cuyos ojos relampaguearon de furia unos instantes.

-¡Ay, Potter!- Pansy río fulminando a su contingente con la mirada.- Tú siempre tan tierno. Pero aunque no lo creas, no estoy aquí para pedir tu bendición. Así que tienes este preciado instante para decirme dónde está mi novio o te haré sangrar enfrente de todas estas gentiles familias.- Pansy advirtió con una sonrisa maliciosa y la gente sentada alrededor se removió incómoda en sus asientos. Draco solo soltó una carcajada de guasa, escéptico por ambas partes. Pero entonces ambos sacaron sus varitas de donde fuera y saltaron hacia adelante, antes de que el rubio se metiera en medio de un salto, veloz y anticipado.

_-¡Impedimenta!-_ Gritó y ambas varitas volaron a su mano libre. Tanto Pansy como el auror le miraron con furia.- ¡¿Así que van a ser de esas familias, eh?!- el rubio preguntó sonriendo de lado, a las claras bastante divertido, y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír a su pesar. La escena era bastante hilarante, debía reconocerlo. A su par, Víctor contemplaba al trío con asombro y confusión en sus ojos oscuros y Ginny hizo una nota mental de explicarle aquello en cuanto ella comenzara a entenderlo.

Por otra parte, Hannah y Neville se habían esfumado de allí, a Merlín sabe dónde. _Tal vez estaban visitando a los señores Longbottom, quien sabe._

-¿De qué clase de familia hablas?- Víctor preguntó entonces desde su sitio aparte, y todos parecieron sobresaltarse un poco al oír su gruesa voz con acento. La mirada gris de Draco se clavó entonces en él con disgusto, y cuando habló sonaba divertido pero un tanto peligroso.

-Ya sabes,- dijo arrastrando las palabras.- la clase de familias cuyas visitas al hospital se convierten siempre en un campo de batalla. ¿Tú no perteneces a esa clase de familias, Krum?- Draco dijo sonando bastante sorprendido.- ¡Vaya, hubiese jurado que dada tu procedencia estarías encantado con desatar violencia sin más!- él cantó sonando bastante como el idiota preponderante y elitista que muchos creían aún que era. Y tanto ella como Harry apretaron los labios en una línea, molestos con la insinuación de que Durmstrang preparaba magos tenebrosos, pero dadas las circunstancias incapaces de replicar nada. Sabían la verdad: _Draco solo estaba molesto de ver a Hermione bailando con Víctor anoche, y ahora los celos actuaban por sí solos._

Pero para cuando el búlgaro se dio por enterado de la acusación de Malfoy, el rubio hacía tiempo que se había perdido tras las puertas de salida.

-¡¿Y bien?!- Pansy se volvió entonces hacía Harry con la mirada intensa.- ¡¿Alguien va a decirme como llegó Ronald a ser atendido por Draco en urgencias?! ¡¿O es que acaso voy a tener que sacarles la respuesta con Veritaserum?!

Harry suspiró entonces cansado, antes de volverse y enfrentar a la morena.

-No, claro que no.- suspiró.- Además, no te serviría de nada. Estoy bien entrenado, Parkinson.- Harry alegó soberbio como pocas veces, antes de proceder a narrar como su hermano había terminado hospitalizado de un día para el otro. Pero aquello no era novedad, Ron, Harry y Hermione tenían una estrella bastante estrellada, y habitualmente el par de aurores acaban allí luego de sus misiones. Hermione, ella solo se limitaba a afrontar proyectos de Ley imposibles y predisponerse a recibir futuras amenazas de muerte, esa clase de cosas.

_Ginny solo esperaba que su hijo no siguieran con la desagradable costumbre, por Merlín y Morgana._

* * *

Hannah miró nuevamente a sus futuros suegros de pie frente a ella, con la mirada vacía y la locura carcomiendo cada una de sus facciones, aún sin reconocer a su hijo allí de pie frente a ellos, Neville Longbottom.

-Buenos días, Alice y Frank.- la joven saludó amablemente tal como la enfermera y Neville le habían enseñado hace algunos años. E igual que siempre, todo lo que consiguió en respuesta fue un destello de reconocimiento por parte del par de aurores ante la alusión de sus nombres, antes de que los ojos de ambos se perdieran nuevamente en el paisaje floreado del exterior, solo Merlín sabía qué clase de pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes.

_Quizás ellos vivían en un sueño eterno, una eterna primavera. A Hannah realmente le gustaba pensar que esto era así._

Entonces Neville se arrodilló dejando su rostro a la altura del de sus padres, sin poder evitar buscar el reconocimiento que el hombre sabía no estaba allí. Y como todas las otras veces, Hannah sintió su corazón partirse ante la visión de tanta tristeza en aquel ser tan fuerte y noble.

Cuando su madre había muerto a manos de los mortífagos, Hannah era aún una adolescente ilusa que creía que el destino la tenía empeñada con ella y ya nada peor podía depararle la vida. _Qué equivocada estaba._

Lo peor de todo, era que la joven rubia no se había percatado de su soberbio error hasta que en el verano de su último año en el Colegio, Neville la había llevado allí a ver a sus padres. Hannah había llorado mucho, y Neville también, por supuesto. _Neville siempre acababa llorando._

La mano del joven se apretó entonces con fuerza en torno a la suya, en busca de apoyo, y Hannah no se quejó de dolor ni aunque hubiera podido hacerlo. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, nublados a causa de las lágrimas contenidas, suplicándole con la mirada un momento a solas con sus progenitores. Hannah asintió hacia su novio intentando no lucir demasiado decepcionada. Siempre era lo mismo, una y otra vez. Con el tiempo, había dejado de esperar que él la invitara a quedarse, a compartir su dolor con ella. Entendía que todo aquello era difícil para Neville, no esperaba menos de un ser humano. Pero a ella le hubiera gustado que él acabara de abrirse con ella, de dejarla formar parte de su alma, de las risas, pero también de las lágrimas.

Con tristeza, Hannah abandonó la blanca estancia de San Mungo en la que residían las víctimas de maldiciones imperdonables. _Tal vez, un día de estos él la dejara quedarse para siempre._

* * *

Corría, sabía que iba tarde más eso poco importaba para sus fines en aquellos momentos, la joven castaña de cabello corto pensó para sí mientras discaba con prisas una serie de números en el teléfono viejo de un escaparate muggle al parecer abandonado hacía tiempo. La gente la miró al pasar, antes de apartar su mirada curiosa de ella y seguir su camino.

Había hecho lo imposible por salir del trabajo a tiempo, su jefe era un maldito, había acabado resolviendo. Y Kingsley un resentido idiota por no darle el ascenso que ambos sabían ella tanto merecía. Pero este año el mago se iba a retirar definitivamente y Hermione no lo echaría de menos ni un poco.

Con ese pensamiento entusiasta en mente e intentando sin éxitos no pensar en el posible fracaso que su visita a Azkaban deparaba para su futuro inmediato, la castaña ingresó a San Mungo intentando aparentar un aura animada y fracasando increíblemente.

Las miradas que todos sus amigos le dedicaron al verla aparecer por el pasillo blanco solo confirmaron sus amargas sospechas. Por el modo en que todos se apiñaban con nerviosismo en torno a la puerta blanca a metros delante de ellos, Ronald debía de estar en aquella habitación, recomponiéndose de… _¡¿Qué era lo que Harry había dicho?! Ah, sí, un coma etílico._

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero sí es nada más ni nada menos que la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación.- la voz maliciosa de Pansy Parkinson le llegó a sus oídos de un lugar cercano.- ¡¿Al fin te dignaste a aparecer o es que acaso tanto tardaste en decidirte si la vida de Ronald valía un minuto de tu valioso tiempo, Granger?!- la morena le espetó con tanta malicia que Hermione retrocedió con cautela, antes de siquiera ser consciente de ello.

-Pansy…-Harry advirtió entonces entre dientes, mirando a la joven a su costado en una muda amenaza. Pansy solo apretó los finos labios en una línea delgada, tragándose sus palabras y sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada. Hermione en su lugar miró nerviosa alrededor a las familias allí sentadas, por si acaso alguna la reconociera. Pero para su suerte aquello no sucedió y con un suspiro de alivio volvió a enfocar la mirada en sus amigos allí presentes, como si los viera por vez primera.

Todos lucían demacrados y cansados. Ginny estaba recostada contra el hombro de Harry, dormida pacíficamente, aunque iba descalza y Hermione no supo entender la razón. Por otro lado, estaba Hannah Abbott, en el extremo opuesto de la fila de bancos, un poco aislada del resto y con una expresión de tristeza en su comúnmente estoico rostro que a Hermione le provocó escalofríos. Harry, él vestía su traje de auror y con un mano peinaba el cabello rojo de Ginny, mientras que con la otra sostenía precariamente una copia de el diario _El Profeta_ en su rodilla derecha, mientras leía ávidamente.

Pansy, Pansy probablemente era la peor de todos ellos, Hermione resolvió rápidamente. La mujer lucía ojeras por la falta de sueño en su aún hermoso y pálido rostro. Su cabello estaba despeinado y llevaba puesto el conocido uniforme de la tienda de bromas de George, el hermano de Ron, Sortilegios Weasley.

Al parecer, todos habían dejado lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo e acudido en ayuda del mago pelirrojo. _Todos excepto ella. _De pronto, Hermione se sintió culpable y una sensación de pesar se instaló firme en su pecho. Fue entonces que sus ojos se toparon con sorpresa con la oscura mirada de Víctor Krum, contemplándola fijamente. Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron entonces de un rojo intenso, para su pesar, al rememorar lo acontecido aquella mañana. Y con cierta vergüenza impropia de ella, saludó al búlgaro con un gesto de la mano que este correspondió con un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

Sentía entonces los ojos verdes de Harry mirar a ambos detenidamente, pero Hermione decidió ignorar su escrutinio y en su lugar rememoró las anteriores palabras de su amigo vía patronus, para preguntar algo que no sonara del todo como una tontería.

-¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Él no era el médico de Ron? ¿No se supone que debería estar aquí?- dijo entonces al cabo de un rato, luego de exprimirse la cabeza en busca de algo que decir y no hallar nada mejor. Al parecer, fue una mala pregunta a juzgar por el modo en que los oscuros ojos verdes de la ex Slytherin se clavaron en su rostro, probablemente con grandes deseos homicidas.

-No, Granger. No debería porque él está bien, una enfermera está cuidándolo en estos momentos.- la morena dijo cortante, en alusión a Ron, antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa se extendiera por todo su rostro.- Draco se fue de aquí con prisas hace ya rato, al parecer no quería encontrarse con una persona en particular. ¡¿Te haces alguna idea de quién podría ser?!

Hermione sintió como si algo se le clavara entonces en la boca del estómago, y la sensación de vomitar vino inevitablemente a ella. Miró a la joven frente a ella con resentimiento. Parkinson y Draco eran amigos de toda la vida, ella bien tenía derecho a sentirse ofendida por cómo había tratado a su amigo, pero por Merlín, _¡¿No podía acaso ponerse de su parte tan solo una vez?!_

_-_No, Parkinson, la verdad últimamente intento no pensar en Draco tan seguido.- dijo mordaz.- Lo que he pensado esta tarde, sin embargo, es por qué rayos Ron, mi mejor amigo, se emborracharía tanto de la noche a la mañana, ¿te haces acaso alguna idea?- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la morena se le arrojase encima.

- ¡Te odio, Granger!- Parkinson gritaba desquiciadamente.- Si eres tan perfecta, ¿por qué demonios no perdonas a Draco de una maldita vez? ¡¿Acaso eres ciega, rata de biblioteca?! Él te ama más que a nada en el mundo, Granger. ¡Te Ama!- Hermione sentía los golpes y los arañazos, pero por alguna razón no le dolían. Entonces alguien quitó de repente a Pansy de encima y alguien la sujetó con delicadeza del brazo, ayudándola a pararse.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Víctor se dirigió hacia ella, sonando genuinamente preocupado y Hermione asintió rápidamente.

-Sí, claro.- mascullo vagamente frotándose la parte interior del codo con una mano, que comenzaba a dolerle._ ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?!_

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, mañana de seguro regresaremos.- el búlgaro se dirigió entonces a Harry, y el auror asintió en su dirección seriamente, al parecer estaba de acuerdo en que ella no tenía mucho que hacer allí. Hermione ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protesta, porque entonces Víctor la sujetó del codo con delicadeza, y de lo próximo que fue consciente fue que ambos estaban de pie en su apartamento en Londres, frente al Westbourne River, con Crookshanks pululando en torno a sus pies.

-Siéntate.- Víctor ordenó firmemente, y por alguna extraña razón ella se sentó en el sillón de sala de estar sin rechistar, mientras el búlgaro se perdía en alguna otra parte de su apartamento, al parecer buscando algo.

Al cabo de un rato, el joven regresó llevando algo consigo, una pequeña caja roja con una cruz blanca en medio que Hermione llevaba siempre que viajaba de un sitio a otro consigo. _Primeros auxilios muggles._

Víctor extrajo entonces de ella un par de gasas y un líquido transparente en el cual empapó las mismas, antes de pasarlas con delicadeza por el rostro de la joven. Hermione hizo un gesto de malestar al notar el ardor, pero se limitó a apretar los dientes mientras Víctor limpiaba cada una de las heridas que Pansy le había dejado hace unos minutos con sorprendente delicadeza que Hermione agradeció.

-Lo siento.- el búlgaro masculló cuando una herida en su mejilla derecha provocada por el anillo que Pansy llevaba puesto y particularmente profunda hizo a la castaña soltar un gemido de dolor.- Eso es todo.- Víctor anunció entonces, despareciendo mágicamente las gasas usadas y poniendo la caja roja de nuevo en su lugar. Hermione le dedicó a su amigo una mirada agradecida, antes de percatarse de lo cerca que estaban los rostros de ambos, y retroceder lo máximo posible en el estrecho lugar, su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho. _No quería cometer un desliz con Víctor de esa manera de nuevo._

El búlgaro pareció percatarse entonces de su incomodidad, porque se puso entonces en pie y le tendió una mano que Hermione tomó por mera educación.

-No te prreocupes.- Víctor dijo entonces, sonriendo radiante.- Sanarrá prronto y no dejarrá cicatrriz, ya lo verás.- afirmó. Y Hermione estaba tan pérdida en sus propios pensamientos que tardó un instante en saber de lo que él le estaba hablando. Los dedos del hombre se detuvieron entonces en su rostro, tan solo un instante, antes de girarse hacía el pasillo angosto, en dirección a su improvisada habitación.

-¡Víctor, aguarda!- Hermione lo llamó entonces impulsivamente, más cuando el se giró en su dirección, sus ojos oscuros clavados en los marrones de ella, la mente de Hermione se puso en blanco.- Yo…eh…-balbució sin sentido intentando dar una respuesta coherente.- Lamento lo sucedido esta mañana con lo de la ducha, tú sabes…-acabó dándole al búlgaro una tímida sonrisa, sabiendo bastante bien que estaba roja de pies a cabeza. Víctor sonrió, asintiendo en su dirección.

-Buenas noches, Herrmione.- el búlgaro pronunció marcadamente y Hermione pensó que el joven iba a girarse entonces para irse a dormir de una vez por todas. Pero estaba equivocada.- Ya no te prreocupes porr eso.- Víctor resolvió sin apartar nunca la mirada de la de ella.- No vale la pena lamentarr los grrandes placerres de la vida, sino más bien buscarr repetirrlos.- expresó y con esas palabras el hombre abandonó el salón, dejando a Hermione sumida en caóticos pensamientos que de ninguna manera conseguiría ordenar.

* * *

Draco llegó a su casa como si fuera un ladrón furtivo: sin anunciarse y respaldado por la noche.

Se encaminó hacia la escalera, listo para subir de un tirón hasta la tercera planta donde estaba su solitario dormitorio, cuando una tos intencionada lo hizo volverse alerta, varita en mano.

Lucius Malfoy estaba al final del pasillo y sus ojos grises brillaban con frialdad, esperando su…_ ¿su qué?_ Él no le debía nada, después de todo. Y fue su padre quien le había ofrecido asilo por voluntad propia un día atrás_, ¿o acaso ya lo había olvidado?_

-¿Sucede algo?- Draco dijo entonces con ese extraño acento que se le había pegado. Y aunque realmente lo intentó, no pudo evitar sonar a la defensiva y un tanto osco. Su padre se hallaba de pie en medio de la oscuridad y eso hacía que, aparte de su mirada, Draco no pudiera distinguir detalle alguno. Aún así el tono del hombre le sonó insólito cuando respondió:

-Has recibido correo, Draco. También alguien desea verte, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.- Lucius señaló y aquellas palabras lo hicieron tensarse un instante, antes de que la indiferencia lo sacara de su estupor.

-Tal vez, pero yo no quiero verla. El por qué lo dejaré a tu criterio.- admitió desvergonzado, notando de repente que su padre sostenía algo en la mano izquierda.

_Con qué esa es la dichosa carta,_ pensó.

- Hasta mañana, padre.- se despidió sin embargo rápidamente, arriesgando la carta con tal de pasar desapercibido, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia las escaleras y sujetando el extremo del barandal con una extraña sensación de alivio.

Había escapado de tener que ver a Hermione, pero por muy poco. Sí hasta la sangre fría de Pansy había acudido a ver al pelirrojo, Draco no se imaginaba el motivo por el cual la castaña había estado ausente.

Oyó entonces un sonido de pasos a su espalda y para cuando se dio cuenta, su padre estaba a centímetros de él, bastón en mano, mirándolo fijamente. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, pero procuro ignorarlo.

_Él ya no era ese niño fácilmente influenciable que fue alguna vez, _se repitió en su mente. _Solo ha venido a darte la carta, eso es todo._

Pero aún así, oscuridad y mortífago siempre serían una combinación peligrosa, el mismo lo sabía bien.

Draco se quedó entonces quieto, mientras su padre caminaba hacia él y ponía una manos sobre su hombro en un gesto de confianza que no compartían. Luchó contra la urgencia de sacudírselo de encima, y en su lugar aguardó lo que fuera que el destino le tenía preparado para esa noche.

-Es curioso cómo el cerebro procesa lo que oye en función de la supervivencia propia.- su padre dijo entonces en ese tono remilgado que tenía de dirigirse a otros, moviendo el sobre burlonamente frente a sus narices, antes de apretar su hombro con fuerza. Se encogió de dolor en su sitio, cuando sintió las uñas rasgar su piel. Pero el orgullo le impedía rogar por nada, así que soportó el dolor apretando los dientes;

- Suéltame.- exclamó en un tono bajo, entre dientes, sonando igual que ese joven adolescente atemorizado, sin atreverse a levantar la voz y atemorizado de su propio padre. Lucius desde luego lo ignoró convenientemente.

-No creo haberte dado la opción de negarte a mi petición, Draco.- su padre continúo apretando su brazo, como siguiera así, le saldrían más de un cardenal.- Han pasado ya tres años. Tu madre prácticamente no come, no bebe, la culpa la corroe. He mantenido su salud estable gracias a las pócimas que me has facilitado por medio de Nott hijo. Pero ella preguntado por ti todo este tiempo y resulta que su precioso niño, su amado Draco, se niega a verla.- dijo con el desdén goteando de cada palabra, esbozando una mueca terrorífica.- ¡Vas a ir a verla ahora o juro por la tumba de mi padre que te desheredo!- Lucius Malfoy gritó perdiendo la compostura, sacudiéndolo contra las escaleras de un modo que Draco no recordaba haber visto nunca, ni siquiera cuando su padre era el bufón del Lord Oscuro y rozaba la locura. Intentó en vano zafarse de su agarre, de hecho fue un gran error.

No sabía como alguien de la edad de su padre podía conservar tanta fuerza, el hecho es que Lucius lo empujó contra el barandal de la escalera, inmovilizándolo con el bastón apoyado con fuerza contra su cuerpo, el cual colgó entonces del vacío._ Si caía de esa altura, tal vez podría matarse._

Él pánico invadió entonces toda su mente, respirando entrecortadamente. Miró los ojos de su padre en busca de algo de reconocimiento por su parte, pero solo había hielo y deseo de venganza. Ninguno de los dos se movía, y de haber sido posible, Draco juraría que ambos no respiraban.

El bastón de su padre viajó entonces hasta sus rodillas, para darle el golpe de gracia. Pero él no era el único que había cambiado luego de todos esos años_. No, señor_. Él también había sufrido y madurado, abrazado el dolor como un viejo amigo, cargado con la culpa y visto la muerte a los ojos. Y por sobre todo, Draco Malfoy había aprendido lo que la verdadera lealtad y el amor es. No algo fingido ni comprado, y difícilmente podía ser alguna vez justamente retribuido.

_Y si él le debía verdadera lealtad a alguien, esa persona era todo lo contrario a estos a quiénes la sangre proclamaba familia. No pensaba morir de aquella manera, no sin antes hacer una cosa._

-¡He dicho que no, Malfoy!- gritó empujando a su padre lejos con fuerza.- ¡Ahora quítame las manos de encima de una maldita vez!- replicó fieramente. Aquello pareció traer al hombre de regresó del extraño sopor en el qué había caído, porque entonces miró a su hijo a los ojos, y luego a sus manos que lo sujetaban con fuerza, Con algo que bien pudo ser horror, Lucius Malfoy se apartó del camino de su único hijo y heredero. Los segundos pasaron y el silencio se instauró en el corredor.

- Draco, hijo, perdóname...- el hombre entonces masculló demacrado, consumido, sus ojos grises volviéndose neblinosos. Pero Draco había presenciado aquella escena ya un millón de veces antes, y no lo compraría nuevamente.

Dando un salto para esquivar el bastón del padre, Draco arrancó la carta de las manos de Lucius antes de salir corriendo por la puerta principal e internarse en la noche sin mirar atrás. A pesar de la escena llevada a cabo instantes antes, su padre era ahora un hombre disminuido y cauteloso, no lo seguiría, estaba seguro.

_Para ser honestos, no recordaba haber escrito nada de importancia a nadie últimamente,_ pensó mientras se internaba en los espesos bosques que rodeaban la mansión familiar en Wiltshire intentando sacudirse de encima la horrible sensación de una muerte inminente. Y basándose en su escasa vida social aquellos últimos tres años y medio Draco no se hacía ninguna idea de quién querría contactarlo, independientemente de si había regresado a su ciudad natal o no.

_Las únicas personas que podrían querer verse con él eran Nott y Luna, y dado que acababa de separarse de ellos hace tan solo unas horas definitivamente no tenía idea de quién podría ser el misterioso destinatario de aquella carta._

Dio vuelta el sobre.

_Macy Farrell, Cuidado y Protección de Criaturas Mágicas, Piso 4, Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería Británico._

Bueno, las cosas se ponían un poco mejor. Después de todo el no conocía a ninguna Macy Farrell. Y estaba claro que, quien quiera que ella fuese, se había equivocado al enviarle aquella carta.

Ya casi iba a deshacerse de aquella equivocación y reenviar la carta a su remitente, cuando algo destelló en la mente de Draco como una señal.

_Cuidado y Protección de Criaturas Mágicas, Piso 4, Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería Británico._

_¿A quién conocía Draco que trabajara en esa oficina concreta del Ministerio?_

Con una sensación de malestar en el estómago, el rubio rompió el sobre por la mitad desprolijamente y se acercó entonces a un claro entre los árboles, donde un haz de luna iluminaba tenuemente las siluetas del bosque. Y aunque solo leyó fugazmente el contenido de aquella carta, sentía el corazón palpitarle desbocado, la ira tensar cada uno de los músculos de su facciones. La carta decía así:

**Estimado Señor Maxwell:**

_Bla, bla, bla…_ Perorata política sin sentido por parte de la chica y algo que ella al parecer consideraba una ofensa verbal. _Vaya, alguien debería enseñarle algo sobre insultar a la gente._

**No es que sea algo apremiante, pero** **Estoy Dispuesta A Todo Con Tal De Conseguir Esas Firmas. Eso incluye, sí, sexo desenfrenado y varias imaginaciones suyas.**

Bueno, no estaba escrito así pero debería, en su opinión. _¡¿Qué mierda?!_

Draco conocía de sobra a los tipos como Maxwell Jugson. No importaba que esperaba Macy conseguir, lo único que ella obtendría con esa frase era darle un pase directo al maldito para violarla sin sentir cargos de consciencia. _¡¿Cuando había nacido Farrell realmente, ayer?!_

**¿Digamos, el sábado hacerle una visita corta para aclarar este asunto peliagudo? Espero hacerle cambiar de opinión al respecto, Maxwell. Le saluda atte.**

**Hermione Granger, Cuidado y Protección de Criaturas Mágicas.**

De no haber sido por su sangre fría, el pánico podría haberlo dejado llevar. O la ira.

Porque en esos instantes deseaba matarla. _¡Oh, sí, vaya si deseaba matarla!_

Tomando una respiración calmada, Draco se obligó a sí mismo a pensar detenidamente antes de cometer una estupidez. Después de todo, Jugson estaba en prisión, estaba seguro. El maldito no podría tocar un cabello de Hermione por mucho empeño que pusiera en ello. Draco había visto las remodelaciones en Azkaban poco después de huir de San Mungo y quedar como desaparecido ante la Ley. Uno pensaría que sin los dementores el lugar era coser y cantar para los reos.

_Bueno, no tanto. Digamos que Jugson no saldría de su celda, Draco estaba convencido de ello._

_Pero eso Hermione no lo sabía_, pensó entonces para sí, extasiado. Un plan formándose rápidamente en su cabeza. Miró la luna en lo alto y luego la posición de las estrellas arriba del océano.

_Medianoche_. Aún tenía tiempo de sobra, probablemente y conociendo a Hermione, ella se reuniría con Jugson al amanecer, poco antes de salir el sol. _E iría disfrazada, eso seguro._

Bien, pues ella no sería la única en jugar a las personalidades suicidas el día de hoy. _¿Hermione quería ponerse en peligro a sí misma sin importar qué diablos ocurriera con ella?_

Él le demostraría entonces que tan peligrosos podían los mortífagos y prófugos llegar a ser.

Y con esa resolución, Draco se desapareció entre los sinuosos caminos de Wiltshire.

_Tenía cuatro horas para conseguir un disfraz decente, perfeccionar un plan y llegar a Azkaban. Eso suponiendo que los aurores permitieran su paso, claro._

Pero no iba a detenerse ahora. Por lo que sabía, su padre acababa de desheredarlo, no tenía adonde ir y alguien debía salvar a la damisela en apuros.

_De repente su regreso a casa había pasado de estar bajo control a ser un completo caos. Para su buena fortuna, Draco Malfoy trabajaba mejor bajo presión, oh vaya si lo hacía._

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan. Tomatazos y crucios bienvenidos sean. ¿Sienten la tensión acumularse lentamente? Creo que la paliza de Pansy fue demasiado, ¿no? Lo dejo a su criterio. El capítulo siguiente, 100% Dramione.**

**Debo confesar que estaba tentada de hacer que Víctor y Hermione se besaran en el momento del sofá, pero me apiadé de sus almas. En su lugar, puse la frase super caliente de Víctor que a más de unos debe haber dejado con cara _WTF?!_ ¡¿No se suponía que Krum era tímido?! Pues ya no más.**

**A ver que más…, Ron debe despertar pronto, obviamente, y Pansy y él deben hablar y aclarar las cosas. **

**Pregunta: ¿Quién creen que dará asilo a Draco esta vez?**

**a) Theo y Luna lo salvarán como siempre.**

**b) Hermione.**

**c) Harry (y Ginny)**

**e) Los Tonks.**

**f) Ninguna de las anteriores, porque él y Lucius serán razonables y se reconciliarán.**

**Si pueden responder, me gustaría saber que piensan. Y aunque ya tengo la decisión tomada es una manera de incluir elementos y situaciones a la historia para más adelante. Si se les ocurre alguna otra cosa que no esté en las opciones háganlo saber, ¿sí?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de que fue corto y poco relevante.** **Gracias por leer y espero vernos pronto. Los quiere mucho a pesar de demorarse en subir capítulos**

**Mariane Lee**


	7. Un Sitio de Mala Muerte

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, lamento muchísimo esta larga demora. Me siento terrible, aunque tuve mis motivos, claro. Pero todo eso lo comentaré después.**

**Gracias por su paciencia, por seguir leyéndome y por sus maravillosos comentarios. Siempre es bueno saber que más gente se suma a esta historia. **

**Los extrañé mucho a todos y extrañé escribir sobre estos personajes que amo. Aprovecho este pequeño brote de inspiración para subir capítulo. ¡Disfruten y aquí las respuestas a sus reviews! **

**Raquel1292****: Hola mi querida. No te preocupes por no llegar a tiempo, que sabré esperarte. Creo que ya te lo dije varias veces, pero adoro leer cada comentario que me dejas y soy muy afortunada de contar contigo para cada loca historia con la que decida empezar a aventurarme (aunque no necesariamente piense continuarla). **

**Te deseo la mejor de las suertes para ti y toda tu familia. ¡Besos y cuídate!**

**The Lady Annabelle****:**** ¡¿No será el primer review que recibo de tu parte, o sí?! De no ser así, lamento mi torpeza y en caso de estar en lo correcto bienvenida por aquí. Aunque sería un gesto noble por su parte, pienso que Hermione ****_no_**** querrá acoger a Draco en el mismo sitio donde esta ****_Krum_****. Sería muy peligroso y dudo mucho que suceda. No le digas a nadie pero creo que esos dos se odian, Jeje. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero verte de vuelta por aquí. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**Candice Saint-Just****: Odio condensado hacia el pobre de Víctor, ¡¿por qué no me esperé algo como esto antes?! Jeje ¡Claro que Draco se lo merece!...Ejem, digo, sí, se lo merece. Mucho. En fin, cuídate y hasta pronto ;)**

**Namii: ¡Volviste! ¡Qué felicidad! Jeje ¿****_Hermione _****o ****_Harry? _****Veo chicas que voy a tener que destrozar sus esperanzas de momento… ¡Nos vemos y cuídate!**

BereLestrange: **Hello my friend! Entiendo completamente tu situación. Tengo una netbook para mí sola que me compré hace unos años con el dinero de una beca y anda a base de un modem que se traba día por medio. Mis pésames para ti y espero que ya lo hayas solucionado. Lo del embarazo de Ginny, Draco lo supo porque es un médico con súper poderes como House y Brennan, y sí, me desvió del tema… No, solo lo vio. ¿Nunca conocieron a esas abuelas que te miran y saben todo? Bueno, algo así pero Draco además sabe medimagia y es legeremante xD Tú odias a Pansy pero amas a Víctor más que nadie… ¡eres única! Él debería seriamente considerar tu propuesta, jeje.**

**Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Draco quiere proteger e intimidar a Hermione en partes iguales. Nuestro querido rubio está muy molesto por lo acontecido con Lucius y su orgullo herido…veremos qué pasa ahora.****_ ¿_****Piensas que ****_Luna y Theo _****podrían haber acogido a Draco pero te decantas por****_ Lucius_****? ****_¡Nooo…!_**** ¡Estabas tan cerca…! En fin, es genial lo del celular. ¡Cuídate y nos vemos pronto!**

MioKathx Malfoy Granger: **Lo siento, si te sirve de consuelo, Hermione se apartó de él por algo. ¡¿Quizás por respeto a Draco?! ****_Mmm_****…ya vamos a ver, quizás como tú dices ella espabile ahora (****_no te emociones demasiado). _****Veo que me conoces muy bien, soy muuuy impredecible. ¿Puedo decir que acertaste aunque no hayas participado? ¡¿No?! ¡¿Quién demonios inventó esto de votar en primer lugar?! Jeje, suerte y nos vemos.**

Fechu Callejera: **¡Hola y no hay de qué! ¡¿Los Potter o los Nott?! Tú también deberías ganar, aunque en realidad había más de una respuesta posible. Ya entenderán de qué hablo. ¡Cuídate y besos!**

Astrafobia:** ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Y bienvenida por aquí. Tal vez sería chistoso vera Draco y Krum compitiendo por la atención de Hermione, pero bajo un mismo techo es demasiado peligroso, jeje. ¡Nos vemos y espero seguir leyendo comentarios tuyos!**

Jazmin Kunst: _"Porfavooor! Continua la historiaa! Estoy que me muero de los nervios!"_** Querida, creo que representas a todos los lectores de este fic con esa frase que me remuerde la consciencia. Os diré, en serio he estado ocupada con cosas del colegio que detallaré más tarde solo para matarlos del aburrimiento. En fin, muchas gracias por los halagos, me alegro que te guste. ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!**

Mari Puente: **Me siento importante aquí, recibiendo abrazos internacionales, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu lealtad en ese hermoso comentario. Confieso que fue el empujón que necesitaba para volver con esta historia luego de más de un mes sin actualizar. Me siento avergonzada de mí misma… ¡Nos leemos y un gran abrazo desde Argentina! O si prefieres un abrazo de Draco ;)**

**Bueno, solo Raquel acertó quién o quienes le darían hospedaje a Draco, y quizás Bere y Fechu. Creí que la respuesta era demasiado obvia, pero veo que otra vez mi cabeza llena de ideas me jugó malas pasadas. Bueno amores, a leer y enterarse de la respuesta.**

**Capítulo 100% Dramione, dedicado a todos ustedes. Es un poco corto teniendo en cuenta la demora, y un poco sádico, pero igual espero que les guste :D**

* * *

** Capítulo 7: Un sitio de mala muerte **

Se levantó poco antes del amanecer, de manera que no alertaría a nadie -es decir a Víctor- cuando saliera de casa. Como consecuencia por su precaución, Hermione no había descansado bien.

En su lugar, había pasado la noche en vela pensando qué rayos haría para convencer a Jugson de adherirse a su causa. _Después de todo, la liberación de los elfos domésticos no era tema para tomarse a la ligera ni por asomo._

Y así, luego de romperse el cráneo pensando, Hermione llegó a la conclusión más obvia: ocultaría su identidad. Era un tanto estúpido, dado que el mortífago ya había descubierto quién era ella. Pero como él mismo había escrito en esa carta, a nadie le importaba quien fuera ella. _Ya no._

Eso, sumado a su nuevo corte de cabello, fue lo que decidió a Hermione a no usar la poción multijuegos esta vez. Su plan era completamente diferente a lo acostumbrado, en realidad. Implicaba discreción y sentido de la moda, algo que la castaña nunca tendría, pero por suerte conocía a alguien que sí.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ginny le gritó al oído luego del tercer timbrazo.

Después de que Harry y ella decidieran mudarse a Grimmauld Place hace algunos años y mientras ella conseguía su apartamento de soltera en los suburbios londinenses, el grupo de amigos habían acordado conseguir un teléfono muggle solo para emergencias. De modo que habían intercambiado teléfonos…_y aquí estaban las fatales consecuencias._

-¿Estás despierta?- Hermione susurró a través de la línea, aterrada de que alguien más pudiera oír su conversación. Considerando que en ese momento el Big Ben debería marcar exactamente las 4 a.m. pasadas, probablemente pocas personas estuvieran despiertas en Londres, o en cualquier otra zona del país, además de ellas dos.

-No lo estaba, pero ahora sí…- Ginny gruño desde la otra línea, furiosa.- Más vale que sea una emergencia, Hermione. Porque si me dices que he bajado todo ese tramo de escaleras para nada, voy a matarte.

-Lo siento.- Hermione se apresuró a contestar, sintiéndose de repente culpable al recordar que Ginny estaba embarazada. _Pero espera, las embarazadas podían bajar escaleras como cualquier persona normal, ¿cierto? ¿Dónde estaba Harry cuando Ginny más lo necesitaba?- _¿Y Harry?- Hermione preguntó haciendo eco de sus pensamientos. Un suspiro cansado llegó desde la otra línea, pasados unos minutos, Ginny respondió.

-Está en San Mungo.- su amiga dijo en un tono neutro.- Se ofreció a venirse conmigo luego de que Pansy y tú, ya sabes…- Ginny susurró incómoda, sin ganas de iniciar una discusión.

-Espera, ¿estabas despierta entonces?- Hermione la interrumpió asombrada.

- No, claro que no.- Ginny se apresuró a contestar.- Harry me habló de ello cuando desperté. Por cierto, él se siente fatal al respecto, ¿sabes? Pero el punto es, que Pansy me trajo a casa y él se quedó cuidando a Ronald. No estoy inválida todavía, y de cualquier manera, ya conoces a Harry. Iba a estar pensando en mi hermano todo el rato si no se quedaba a su lado.

Hermione asintió para sí misma. _Eso sonaba exactamente como Harry Potter._ Intentando no dar demasiadas vueltas sobre el asunto, finalmente hizo la pregunta que tanto ansiaba.

-¿Estás sola?- susurró y un silencio pensativo se extendió unos segundos.

-Sí claro, ¿por qué preguntas?- Ginny habló más animadamente, ya estaba despierta.

-Por nada en particular.- Hermione dijo fingiendo desinterés. Casi pudo ver el ceño de Ginny contraído en el hall de la Casa Black.

-Solo respóndeme una duda, ¿bien?- Ginny exclamó seriamente desde el otro lado.- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Draco Malfoy, ¿no? Porque de ser así, lamento decirte que él ha estado haciendo un estupendo trabajo evasivo, por ambos, la verdad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- Hermione respondió intentando no sonar demasiado a la defensiva y fracasando estrepitosamente. _Se supone que lo estaba superando, maldita sea…_ -Entonces, ¿te veo en tu casa en…media hora?- Hermione susurró acelerada, sin parase a considerar el sentimiento que palpitaba creciente por sus venas.

-Claro.- Ginny masculló molesta.- No es como si estuviera planeando salir a tomar luz de luna o algo por el estilo, Herms.- su amiga bromeó.- ¡Ah! Y esta vez, tráeme algo que no sea esas asquerosas barras de cereales hipocalóricas, para variar.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa al otro lado de la línea. La glotonería de Ginny embarazada sería algo que nunca olvidaría, ni le dejaría a ella olvidarlo.

-¿Chocolate está bien para ti?- preguntó intentando sonar completamente seria.

-Excelente.- Ginny exclamó y antes de poder decir más, un sonido de pitido llego a su oído desde el otro lado. La pelirroja había cortado la comunicación.

-Genial.- susurró al par de ojos brillantes que la contemplaban serios desde el otro lado de la habitación. Crookshanks había permanecido toda la conversación en silencio, sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Algo en su actitud, un aire soberbio, con el pelaje del lomo erizado, le advirtió que a su gato no le hacía demasiada gracia la idea de que fuera a una prisión de máxima seguridad en medio de la noche para conspirar con un asesino. Pero Hermione realmente necesitaba esas firmas…

-¡No me sermonees!- Hermione gritó histérica, mientras abría la puerta de salida y cogía sus cosas.- Además,- susurró más para ella misma que otra cosa.- no va a pasarme nada malo. Soy Hermione Jeanne Granger, la bruja más inteligente de mi generación, sé cuidarme sola.- pero las palabras no le infundieron la confianza que le hubiera gustado.

Temblando a causa del frío, la bruja echó andar por la rivera del río, mientras la oscuridad y las estrellas se tragaban sus dudas y sus miedos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy entró al primer local abierto que encontró en el Callejón Nocturno que se guardaba el derecho de admisión de sus clientes. No era gran cosa, solo una habitación con un par de mesas y sillas donde la gente cuchicheaba, una barra de tragos, y jugadores desesperados que habían acudido allí con el único fin de quedar sin un knut. Pero pasada la medianoche, era un lujo en comparación con otros locales por los que había pasado.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse a sus espaldas advirtió a la pequeña clientela de su presencia y decenas de ojos desconfiados se clavaron en él. El único sonido que se oía era el de un trapo siendo pasado sobre la barra por un elfo doméstico escuálido. Cuidándose de que la capa en la que había transformado su túnica verde de medimago le tapara exactamente la mitad del rostro, avanzó unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación.

En la barra el barman, un tipo grandote y corpulento, señaló con un dedo el cartel que lo había invitado a entrar en primer lugar. Necesitaba un motivo para no echarlo de allí a patadas, pese a que él no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo.

Con cuidado, Draco depositó el par de galeones que llevaba consigo sobre la mesa más cercana, maltratada por los borrachos y las juergas, antes de mirar a todos a la cara, uno por uno.

-Un Whisky de fuego, ahora.- gruño con la voz ronca por la caminata, mientras descorría una de las sillas de la mesa y se sentaba como señor de la casa. Puede que llevara tiempo lejos de aquel mundo infecto, pero era Draco Malfoy después de todo. No había sobrevivido en una casa repleta de mortíos solo porque sí.

-Claro, mi lord.- el tabernero sonrió socarronamente, enseñando un diente de plata. Sea quien sea que le colocó aquel diente, no hizo un buen trabajo. Agarrando una botella cualquiera del estante cubierto de polvo, salió de detrás de la barra y caminó en dirección a Draco. Todos los presentes lo miraban fijo. Draco se tragó un juramento, que tuviera un poco de tiempo no significaba que iba a andar batiéndose a duelo con nadie, no cuando Hermione podía necesitar su ayuda.

El tipo cogió la jarra de vidrio y la llenó de un líquido espeso y oscuro, tal vez sangría, antes de arrojarla hacia Draco, a través de la estrecha mesa. Su mano rozó la jarra, y sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar el aza, cuando el tipo chasqueo la lengua.

-¡Ah, ah, ah!…- negó con la cabeza.- Quítate la capucha.- ordenó amablemente. Draco frunció el ceño, tenía la mano debajo de la mesa apretada en un puño. No podía quitarse la capa, no allí. Sus rasgos eran fácilmente reconocibles, máxime con el pelo largo. Y los enemigos de Lucius no se limitaban a la Orden del Fénix y el escuadrón de aurores, en realidad, nunca había existido un límite. Si no lo mataban primero, de seguro que iban a correrlo a patadas de allí. Y eso afectaba sus planes.

-¡Que te quites la capucha he dicho!- el hombre gritó entonces, golpeando la mesa, mientras lo apuntaba con una varita de segunda mano. Estaba más despierto de lo que Draco hubiera imaginado jamás.

Cuidándose de no hacer ningún movimiento, Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo que el resto de los allí presentes había sacado la varita también. Aquello iba a ponerse feo, estaba seguro. Una sonrisa de lado asomó en su rostro antes de caer en la cuenta de que habría heridos.

-¡¿Y qué si no lo hago?!- siseo entre dientes con malhumor. El hecho de que el tabernero se rio en su cara no hizo mucho por aligerar su estado de ánimo.

-Entonces…quizás podríamos hacerte hablar de otra manera.- el hombre sugirió maliciosamente. Draco sabía a lo que se refería con eso, maldiciones imperdonables. La perspectiva no era agradable, pero lo tenían rodeado. Y aunque podría librarse, antes necesitaba conseguir un disfraz.

- Te propongo un trato.- Draco espetó fríamente, sacando la varita de entre su túnica y dándole vueltas en la mano con aburrimiento.- Yo te diré quién soy y, a cambio, vas a conseguirme ropa. Una capa negra y limpia, botas, guantes. Nada demasiado extravagante, aunque guantes de escamas de dragón estaría bien, para variar. A cambio, te prometo que no volverás a saber nada de mí o de mi familia nunca más.- espetó con retintín, y luego de un instante de silencio, todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

- Está bien, principito.- el tipo le siguió el juego después de un rato.- Digamos que puedo conseguirte todo eso, por una justa paga, claro. Aunque te dejara en paz, no puedo asegurar que mis clientes lo hagan, ¿cierto?- preguntó y un montón de dentaduras rotas le sonrieron a la vez.- Al menos, podrías decirnos con quién tenemos el placer de hacer negocios a esta altura de la noche.

- Creo que eso puedes deducirlo tú mismo.- exclamó harto, quitándose la capucha de un tirón, desafiando al sujeto con la mirada. Un destello de reconocimiento cruzó los ojos del tabernero, mientras bajaba la varita. Al parecer, aún no había olvidado a su familia. Y a juzgar por la expresión inquieta de todos a su alrededor, tenían miedo. _Bien, eso no se lo esperaba._

- ¡Malfoy!- el hombre espetó más como un insulto que otra cosa.- ¡¿Qué diantres haces aquí?! ¡Deberías haber sido arrojado al pozo más oscuro y sin nombre que pudieran encontrar! ¡Deja de restregarnos en cara tu fortuna y sal de mi taberna, ahora!- gritó, pero todo eso no era nada que no hubiera esperado antes. Aunque en su opinión, él estaba exagerando, después de todo _¿qué tan noble podía ser un hombre dispuesto a hacer negocios por esos lares?_

- No tan rápido.- Draco masculló entre dientes, señalándolo con la varita.- Tú y yo tenemos un trato. Dame lo que he pedido.- exigió.

- Vaya, vaya.- una voz saltó al fondo del salón, carcajeándose.- Pero si es un Malfoy pidiendo algo sin recurrir a la violencia, ¿quién lo diría? ¡Ahora ya lo he visto todo!- la figura espetó, y aunque Draco entrecerró los ojos, las sombras le impedían verle el rostro.

-Dame lo que te he pedido.- Draco murmuro volviéndose al hombre que permanecía de pie delante de él.- O descubrirás que mi paciencia no es eterna.- amenazó.

-¡Oh, por favor!- la figura del fondo se rió melodiosamente, antes de ponerse a la vista.- Ya te has delatado a ti mismo. Además, te he visto en San Mungo.- la chica de no más de veinte años declaró. Maquillaje oscuro le bordeaba los ojos, las calzas ajustadas y los tonos morados le recordaban a alguien, aunque Draco no acertaba a decir a quién.- No matarías a un sapo ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, Malfoy.- aseguró.- Dale lo que quiere y déjalo tranquilo.- le dijo al tabernero, quien la miró con el rictus indignado.

-¡Kimberley!- el hombre bramó.- ¡Cierra esa boca y vuelve a las cocinas!- exclamó aún furioso.- En cuánto a ti,- dijo girándose y señalándolo con el dedo.- fuera de mi taberna, ¡ahora!- Pero Draco no le escuchaba, en su lugar, miraba a la joven delante de él con una mirada entre divertida e incrédula.

- De ninguna manera…- espetó olvidando de repente por qué estaba allí. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡¿Qué?!- espetó.- ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy no puede ser engañado por una cría de diecinueve años…o prefieres el título de doctor?- agregó en un tono peligrosamente calculador. Ella estaba midiendo si Draco era de fiar ahora que sabía su secreto: ella era Kim, la enfermera de San Mungo, maldita sea.

- Eso depende de con quién tengo el placer de hablar.- Draco masculló al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mudo. Menudo pedazo de mortífago estaba hecho.

- Kimberley Susan Jones, chica de los barrios bajos y aspirante a enfermera para servirte.- la chica dijo tendiéndole una mano y él se la estrechó.

- Kimberley…- Draco pronunció el nombre con cautela.- ¿No tenías guardia está noche?- preguntó en el mismo tono calculador de su compañera.

-¡¿No deberías empezar a confiar en las personas que te rodean antes de intentar sacar ventaja de ellas?!- la chica dijo a su vez, divertida. Draco bufó, solo intentaba hablar con ella.

- Piensa lo que quieras.- espetó.- Pero necesito esas cosas cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a arreglar cuentas está noche, o directamente matarás a tu chica por enredarse con el búlgaro sexy?- Kimberley soltó dejándolo con la boca abierta.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Draco masculló furioso, rechinando los dientes. Ni siquiera iba a molestarse en preguntarle como sabía aquello. _Quizás,_ pensó, _si el pasara todo el día en el hospital como un observador imparcial también hubiera atado cabos._

-Mi error.- la chica dijo sin sentirlo en absoluto.- Voy a conseguirte lo que necesitas…en tanto mantengas la boca cerrada.- aclaró, girándose para salir por una puerta camuflada al final del local.

- Callado como una tumba.- Draco murmuro aún molesto, atravesando la puerta detrás de ella, mientras la mirada desconfiada del tabernero le taladraba la nuca.

* * *

-¡¿Y bien?!- Ginny espetó animada, varias horas después, sentada al pie de las escaleras. Hermione echó una última ojeada al espejo de cuerpo entero en el hall de Grimmauld Place.

- Es perfecto.- sus labios se movieron sin siquiera darse cuenta. Otra persona le devolvía la mirada, definitivamente.

El cabello corto estaba peinado en delicadas ondas y un maquillaje ligero pero elegante resaltaba su piel clara. Líneas negras delineaban sus ojos, terminadas en punta, como un gato. En conjunto con las calzas negras y la chaqueta de cuero, Hermione se sentía tan capaz de patear el culo de alguien como las botas negras de quince centímetros que calzaba indicaban. Como toque final, la joven enganchó la varita en una de las tiras de cuero que ceñían el saco.

-Gracias, Ginny. Te lo agradezco de veras, no sabes cuánto.- masculló mirando al reflejo de su amiga en el espejo, el cual sonrió ante sus palabras.

-¡No hay de qué!- Ginny espetó antes de arrancar el envoltorio a la tercera barra de chocolate crocante de Honeydukes que Hermione había comprado en un momento de antojo, y darle un gran mordisco. _¡Santas hormonas locas!-_ Pero no digas cosas como esas, ¿de acuerdo?- Ginny dijo haciéndola dar un respingo en su sitio.- Las chicas malas no vamos por ahí dándole las gracias a la gente.- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras masticaba.

Luego de despedirse de su amiga, Hermione se desapareció camino a Azkaban. Solo faltaban algunos minutos para el amanecer, y quería llegar a tiempo.

Lo último que pensó mientras sentía que el mundo giraba y giraba, era que esperaba nunca acabar embarazada, caso contrario no habría golosinería en Londres que ella dejaría en pie.

* * *

Llegó a Azkaban a tiempo para sobornar a los guardias, quienes cambiaron de celda a Jugson, dispuestos a seguirle el juego. Puede que el hecho de que llevara un papel con la acreditación de Potter en ella, hubiera tenido algo que ver con su buena predisposición. Pero no era su culpa que el elegido firmase papeles en su nariz, ni que tuviera una firma tan fácilmente falsificable.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy.- el guardia indicó antes de cerrar la entrada de la celda con un _fermaportus_.- Cuando ella cruce las puertas, la conduciremos aquí.- Draco asintió una vez, mientras el guardia se alejaba por el pasillo.

Al parecer, el hecho de que él fuera colega de Potter en la brigada de aurores tenía sentido para ellos, porque no se habían molestado en comprobarlo. Así como tampoco se habían molestado en comprobar si Jugson estaba involucrado en el tráfico de dragones, o si una importante clienta suya llamada Macy Farrell iría o no a visitarlo aquella noche para un intercambio.

_Inútiles. Mal que le pese, Lucius tenía razón, la mente humana veía lo que quería._

Con un suspiro, Draco se envolvió en la roída capa negra que Kimberley le había proporcionado, antes de tumbarse de lado en el catre, así cuando Hermione llegase parecería que había estado durmiendo.

Por un instante fugaz, Draco se preguntó si todo aquello no sería demasiado exagerado. Entonces recordó el dolor y la sangre, y recordó aquella carta. Tal vez Hermione había sentido dolor cuando su tía Bella le había aplicado un Crucio tras otro, y tal vez había sentido miedo cuando miraba los ojos rojos de serpiente de Voldemort. Pero ella nunca le había tenido miedo, ni a él ni a su familia, ni siquiera a lo que representaban.

Pero había cometido un error, porque en algún lugar dentro de Draco estaban los conocimientos necesarios, ordenados paso a paso como un manual sangriento, indicándole como manipular y matar, y sobre todo cómo herir a los que amaba. Ella también lo sabía, por eso había soportado aquellas lecciones de legeremancia cuando estaba en Hogwarts, y perdonado el dolor que le había infligido aquel invierno para romper aquel recuerdo, hasta que él la había dejado en medio de la noche como un cobarde.

Ahora, sin embargo, Hermione aprendería otra lección muy importante: No acudes a sitios de mala muerte a tratar con asesinos y pretendes salir viva en el proceso. No sin la ayuda de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se apareció en las puertas de Azkaban, un viento frío proveniente del mar del norte le puso la piel de gallina, pero se obligó a sí misma a avanzar. Y cuando el guardia de turno le preguntó su nombre, orgullosamente respondió sin vacilar.

-Macy Farrell, Ministerio de Magia.- lo cual ciertamente sonaba mucho mejor que admitir su posición burocrática. Las puertas de la prisión mágica más severa de Europa se abrieron para ella. Hermione no estaba segura, pero cuando las atravesó le pareció que el guardia tenía una expresión extraña en su cara, como burlona. Tal vez se debía a sus ropas negras, o tal vez la falta de sueño la hacía imaginar cosas.

Luego de informar que estaba buscando a Maxwell Jugson- más sonrisitas burlonas por parte de los guardias- estos la condujeron a una celda apartada, al final de un oscuro pasillo, que el ascensor había tenido que atravesar varios pisos hasta llegar.

-Es una celda de máxima seguridad.- el guardia le advirtió al detenerse delante de la celda número 58232. – Tenemos más guardias en este piso que en el resto, y las celdas son impenetrables, es imposible salir desde dentro. Para los seguidores del Lord Oscuro solo lo mejor.- agregó sarcástico antes de ponerse a aporrear la puerta de la celda sin ningún miramiento.- ¡Despierta, Jugson! ¡Otra de tus hijas te visita!- el tipo soltó antes de abrir la puerta con su varita. Hermione no se molestó en corregirlo.

El guardia sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella y Hermione lo miró a los ojos, dudosa.

-¡¿Querías verlo, no?!- el hombre siguió diciendo, ella asintió.- Bien, pues ahí está, ciento cincuenta muertes en su haber. Quizás deberías dejar la varita, las celdas tienen censores a la magia que Jugson podría manipular.- el hombre sugirió con firmeza.

-No gracias.- Hermione procuró no temblar al decir aquello, las lágrimas amenazando con correr por sus mejillas. _Ciento cincuenta muertes, _se preguntó cuántas vidas eran inocentes.- Sé cuidarme yo sola.- agregó.

-Como quieras.- el guardia no le insistió cuando ingresó a la celda. Hermione atravesó el umbral justo después. Entonces, alguien empujó al guardia contra la pared con violencia, un rayo de luz atravesó la estancia antes de que el mortífago lo noqueara y entonces la gruesa puerta de metal se cerró a sus espaldas, dejándolos en la oscuridad total.

Hermione lanzó un Expelliarmus a ciegas, pero antes de poder saber que pasaba, la habían desarmado y paralizado. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza mientras sentía el sudor perlarle el rostro. El sentido común le decía que corriera.

_¿Pero incluso pudiendo correr, qué sentido tenía aquello si la puerta solo se abría desde afuera?_

Una mano de hombre, enguantada, se cerró entonces con fuerza sobre su boca. No importaba cuanto luchara, era alto y no podría quitárselo de encima sin una varita. Las manos de Jugson viajaron por su cuerpo lentamente, con lujuria, y Hermione se estremeció.

-No deberías haberte hecho la listilla con ese guardia.- una voz profunda y arrastrada susurró contra su oído, haciéndola temblar.- En realidad, no deberías haber acudido a esta cita en primer lugar, Granger.- la voz espetó, furiosa. Algo en ella hizo a Hermione reaccionar, reconocía esa voz fría e impersonal, un recuerdo purgaba por salir de su subconsciente. Tenía que mantenerlo hablando…

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- se obligó a sí misma a decir, no dejaría que él supiera cuan asustada estaba realmente. Por un instante, deseo que alguien, quien fuera, la rescatase de aquel monstruo. Una risa seca fue todo cuanto obtuvo por respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo.- ¿Tardaste mucho en idear tu plan de escape? Porque no parece muy bueno.- si tenía una sola pizca de orgullo en su cuerpo, eso lo obligaría a hablar. _Y tenía razón._

-¡¿Y quién dice que quiero escapar?!- el susurró contra su oído, aún molesto.- A lo mejor, solo quiero divertirme un poco contigo…- dijo pasándole las manos enguantadas por encima de la ropa con delicadeza. - Para cuando alguien advierta tu demora, será demasiado tarde.- Conteniendo las nauseas que amenazaban con derribarla, Hermione se extraño, la escama de dragón parecía demasiado cara en un sitio abandonado como aquel.

-En ese caso eres un imbécil…- masculló ella poco convencida, la duda creciendo lentamente, antes de darle un codazo con fuerza a su captor en el rostro. El mortífago retrocedió entonces unos pasos, llevándose las manos a la nariz, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que empapaba el brazo de Hermione. Aprovechando la distracción, Hermione tanteó hasta dar con su varita.

- _Lumus…- _susurró, y entonces el haz de luz dejó al descubierto los rasgos afilados, la piel pálida y aquellos ojos grises que tan bien conocía y ahora la contemplaban con horror.- Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?- susurró confundida, observando detenidamente al hombre malherido ante sí. Cuánto se alegraba de verlo, de que fuera él quien estuviera allí con ella y no Jugson. Sí, por un instante estuvo furiosa de que él le jugara tan pesada broma, pero estaba claro que lo había hecho para protegerla de sí misma, a pesar de que ella lo había tratado como basura el día anterior.

Sintiéndose terriblemente mal consigo misma, Hermione dio un paso hacia Draco, y luego otro más. Con delicadeza, poso una mano contra la mejilla marcada del rubio, y aunque este se tenso, al cabo de un instante pareció relajarse.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, Draco.- susurró contra su cuello, y sin saber muy bien el motivo, sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos un instante, antes de recordar y percatarse de su error. Iba a apartarse, pero Draco comenzó a besarle con ansias, y Hermione no pudo hacer más que devolverle el beso, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Se sentía desmadejada y rota, y Draco parecía ser el único capaz de unir los pedazos de nuevo.

Era ridículo, se dio cuenta entonces, teniendo en cuenta que él había maquinado todo aquello para empezar. Pero incluso entonces no le importaba, no mientras Draco la estrechara de ese modo, como si ella fuera algo valioso que se pudiera romper. Era bueno fingiendo emociones, porque hasta que no hubiera saltado la próxima ventana y desaparecido para siempre Hermione lo creería.

Eso era lo peor de todo, que sin importar que ocurriera, Hermione iba a perdonárselo todo una y otra vez. Y fue cuando aquel insoportable pensamiento la golpeo con fuerza, que Hermione comenzó a llorar.

* * *

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- Hermione susurró aterrada entre sus brazos, minutos después de que la desarmara y tuviera a su merced. Era curioso como ella luchaba por mantenerse firme a pesar de todo, una auténtica Gryffindor. Una carcajada salió de entre sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta, lo cual enfureció a Hermione.- ¿Tardaste mucho en idear tu plan de escape?- la voz de la chica lo retó en la oscuridad.- Porque no parece muy bueno.

Draco se tensó en su lugar. La ira corriendo por sus venas.

_¡¿Él la tenía allí inmóvil y desarmada y ella se daba el lujo de bromear al respecto?!_

-¡¿Y quién dice que quiero escapar?! A lo mejor solo quiero divertirme un poco contigo.- susurró antes de poder contenerse, mientras su dulce aroma invadía sus fosas nasales. Estaban pegados el uno al otro, y aunque Draco hubiese querido zarandearla y hasta hacerla llorar por ser tan imprudente, sus dedos rozaron con delicadeza la superficie de su piel, recordando sus caricias cuando eran más jóvenes, e incapaz de hacerle daño.

-En ese caso eres un imbécil.- Hermione replicó tensa ante su toque, y Draco creyó por un instante que tenía miedo. Entonces ella lo golpeó en el rostro.

Más sorprendido que adolorido, Draco retrocedió unos pasos mientras intentaba inútilmente frenar la hemorragia que manaba de su nariz rota. _Ella acababa de golpearlo. Y no parecía dispuesta a detenerse._

En un par de movimientos certeros, Hermione había recuperado su varita. Por un instante, Draco temió que ella pudiera intentar torturarlo o desangrarlo como en sus peores peleas en Hogwarts, pero entonces la luz invadió la instancia y contempló con horror como sus ojos miel se clavaban en su rostro con incredulidad.

-Draco, ¿por qué?- Hermione masculló, suplicando por una respuesta. Dio unos pasos hacia él y levanto una mano; seguro de que iba a golpearlo, cerró los ojos. Pero en su lugar ella acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.-Gracias por cuidar de mí, Draco.- Hermione susurró pegada a él, su aliento cosquilleándole la piel. Y un alivio inmenso se apoderó entonces del medimago.

Porque Hermione había entendido lo que pasaba sin necesidad de palabras, porque lo conocía mejor que él mismo y porque, Hermione, a diferencia suya, perdonaba. Siempre perdonaba.

Antes de poder asimilar lo que pasaba, ella lo estaba besando. Sin necesidad de motivación, Draco la atrajo hacia sí con delicadeza, abrazándola fuertemente y moviendo sus labios contra los suyos, respirando entrecortadamente. Ella solo quería sentirse a salvo, pero él le demostraría todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Y allí, abrazados a la luz palpitante de una varita, ambos siguieron besándose, con ansias, como quien recorre un camino que no ha transitado en años. Quizás Hermione solo quería sentirse a salvo, por eso Draco no dejo de abrazarla en ningún instante, ni siquiera cuando ella estallo en dolorosos llantos, abrazada a él como si fuera su balsa. Estaba seguro de que, si la soltaba entonces, iba a perderla para siempre. Y estrechándola fuertemente para sí, Draco le besó la coronilla, mientras le peinaba el cabello corto con delicadeza.

- _Shh, Shh…-_susurró tranquilizadoramente, no sabía bien si para ella o para sí.- Ya paso, Hermione. Estoy aquí, no voy a lastimarte de nuevo, lo prometo…- susurró mientras la joven se deshacía en sollozos contra su pecho.- Nadie va a lastimarte de nuevo, cariño, ni siquiera yo mismo.- susurró en voz tan baja que probablemente ella no llegara a oírlo.

Y aunque ellos no pudieran verlo todavía, un nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo asomaba para ambos en las costas del mar norte, en aquel sitio de mala muerte.

* * *

**Lo sé, un capítulo terrible e insulso, sin duda alguna. Pero no podía terminar bien de ninguna manera.**

**Como sea, espero que ambos puedan salir adelante de esto, en especial si Hermione va a empeñarse en alejarse de Draco. ¡¿Creen que él haya exagerado con lo de Jugson?! Para mí exagero un poco, pero entiendo los motivos que tuvo para actuar de esa manera.**

**En el próximo capítulo sabremos quienes darán alojamiento a nuestro rubio, además de una charla seria entre Hermione y Draco, entre otras cosas.**

**Tal vez Kim pueda coquetear con Draco y así poner celosa a Hermione, haber como reacciona… **

**Bueno chicas, esto es todo por ahora. Estuve metida en los estudios, escribiendo un guión para una obra de la semana de mi instituto y las olimpiadas de biología (que juro solemnemente no voy a volverme a anotar) van a seguir ocupándome tiempo. Pasamos a las instancias nacionales, así que viajaré a Córdoba en Septiembre ¡y luego soy libre! También cumplí años (17), aunque siento que pude hacer mejores cosas en un año... Bueno en fin, desvelarme no es bueno para mi salud, definitivamente.**

**El capítulo va sin mucha corrección, así que tengan piedad. Si quieren pueden contarme algo sobre ustedes para desquitarse por mi demora en actualizar, jeje.**

**Las veo pronto. Cuídense mucho, las quiere**

**Mariane Lee**


	8. Charlas

**Bueno, bueno. ¡A trabajar se ha dicho! Aquí estoy de regreso con otro capítulo que ni siquiera yo podía estar sin escribir. Admito que tuve un pequeño bloqueo, pero ya está listo xD**

**Portia White****:** **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Si no entendí mal, lo que decís es muy cierto y Draco no debería celar tanto a Hermione. También es verdad que estuvo mal que la culparan por lo de Ron, pero a su tiempo los chicos van a aclarar las cosas. ¡Nos leemos y cuídate!**

**Lady Ann:** **¡Hola a ti también! Lamento destrozar tus esperanzas, pero espero que las escenas futuras lo compensen. Aquí va la discusión…ejem…conversación de nuestra pareja favorita. ¡Besos y suerte! :D **

**MioKathx Malfoy Granger: ****Aceptaré que soy una bebé, solo por esta vez… Jeje ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Me pasé por tu profile (e historias, pero ya lo sabes) y descubrí que nuestras personalidades son similares. Es algo raro, pero genial. Bueno, en fin, Krum no aparece en este capítulo, para no cortar la racha Dramione y todo eso… Aunque sí que aparecen otras parejas y bueno, ya les estoy adelantando todo xD ¡Un saludo y nos leemos! **

**BereLestrange****:** **Bueno, parece que mi edad causa revuelo por aquí :D. ¡Muchas gracias! Y lamento haberte alterado tanto con ese acertado en quiénes hospedarán a Draco, aunque creo que en este capítulo se vuelve más obvio. En fin, espero que puedas solucionar pronto lo del internet. ¡Suerte y besos!**

**Astrafobia****: ****¡Hola de nuevo! ¿No te gusto tanto el cap. como los otros? Yo sentí eso, fue algo difícil de escribir la verdad. Esa punción entre ambos, los sentimientos encontrados en la oscuridad… Creo que a Hermione va a tomarse su tiempo para confiar en Draco de nuevo. ¡Nos leemos y suerte con tus musas!**

**Ahora sí… ¡El capítulo!**

**Recomendación musical: ****Back to December de Taylor Swift**

**Les debo el link, que fanfiction no los lee y me lío separandolos! Aclaro que la canción sirve tanto para los sentimientos de Hermione como los de Draco. Depende por donde se mire…**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Charlas**

En algún momento, las lágrimas dejaron de caer por su rostro. En algún momento, Draco dejó de abrazarla para decirles a los guardias algo que ella no oyó. Y en algún momento, cuando la sensación en su pecho se hizo soportable, ambos abandonaron Azkaban sin mirar atrás.

_La carta, la carta, la carta._ Las palabras retumbaban en sus oídos incluso a kilómetros de allí. No importaba lo que había acabado de pasar, porque ella no había obtenido lo que había ido a buscar en primer lugar.

Y aunque estaba feliz de seguir con vida, la comprensión de que un sinfín de posibilidades se le escapaba entre los dedos dejo a Hermione Jean Granger más desolada que nunca.

* * *

-Tal vez deberíamos volver en otro momento.- Hermione sugirió abrazándose a sí misma en aquella sexy campera de cuero, para la tercera vez que Draco aporreaba la puerta de entrada, poco amablemente.- Probablemente aún estén dormidos.- agregó ella con firmeza, aunque su labio inferior aún temblaba a causa del llanto.

Habían tardado menos de un parpadeo en desaparecer de Azkaban e ir allí y el sol recién salía por el horizonte. De manera que la ropa patea-traseros de la castaña y la capa negra que él todavía llevaba puesta no llamaban demasiado la atención. _Aún._

-No lo entiendes.- Draco gruño aún molesto por su insensatez.- Necesito que nos presten su vehículo de transporte.

- Coche.- Hermione aclaró innecesariamente, antes de rodar los ojos.- Y no lo necesitamos, simplemente voy a aparecerme en casa. Tú puedes hacer lo que gustes.- expuso dando unos pasos lejos de él, dispuesta a cumplir su cometido.- Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, Draco, pero sé cuidar de mí misma.- la joven bruja pronunció las palabras a punto de desaparecerse, cuando él la sujetó del brazo con fuerza.

-No irás a ninguna parte tú sola, Granger.- gruño perdiendo la paciencia, sin soltar su brazo, la piel le quemaba allí donde la tocaba. Aún no había olvidado el beso que le había dado, ni un poco. Pero no era tan tonto como sacar el tema a colación justo ahora- Para empezar, hoy no trabajas y estamos visitando a unos amigos. Para seguir, acabas de demostrar tu falta de auto conservación al visitar a un tipo como Jugson sin avisar a nadie.

- No sabes de lo que hablas.- Hermione replicó entonces, sus ojos miel brillando orgullosos. Era la primera respuesta que le daba desde que habían salido de la celda y él no iba a detenerla.- Desde luego había gente al tanto de mi paradero, Malfoy. Y te agradecería si dejarás de hacer un drama de todo esto, tú no eres mi pareja. Ya no.

Por un instante, las palabras se sintieron peor que una bofetada. Estaba claro que el beso no había sido más que una reacción causada por el pánico que tenía Hermione en ese momento. Pero y un cuerno, él había sido quién la había salvado de sí misma para empezar, tenía todo el derecho de preocuparse por ella.

-Como quieras, Granger.- dijo pretendiendo indiferencia.- Solo no vengas llorando más tarde con tus problemas.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo con el comentario. Estaba enojada, se veía tan sexy vestida de cuero y enojada. _Maldito fuera Merlín por permitir que fabricasen calzas como esas._

-Mira, yo no te pedí rescate, en primer lugar. Y si tanto te molesta hacerme de niñera, la próxima vez métete en tus asuntos.- soltó. Él dejo escapar un silbido bajo.

_Sabía bien que él había aprendido persa en Oriente Medio, ¿pero donde carajos había aprendido ella a contestar así?_

-Está bien.- dijo enseñando las palmas abiertas.- Para la próxima vez que no quieras que vaya a tu fiesta suicida, recuerda no enviar una carta de invitación a mi puerta, para empezar.

-¡¿Qué…?!- Hermione susurró entonces confundida, sus cejas marrones fruncidas de un modo adorable. Eran pocas las veces que la castaña estaba fuera de su elemento, y ciertamente no habría de olvidar una carta que había escrito el día de ayer.

- Déjate de bromas.- exclamó molesto.- Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, Farrell.- dijo con intensión. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, probablemente al percatarse de lo ocurrido con las cartas.

-¿Como acabas de decir…?- ella balbució entonces.

Draco dudó un instante, tal vez Hermione no tenía idea de lo sucedido después de todo. No era buena mentirosa ni nunca lo había sido.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca decirle que tenía lo que ella necesitaba, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada con curiosidad.

* * *

-Está bien. Para la próxima vez que no quieras que vaya a tu fiesta suicida, recuerda no enviar una carta de invitación a mi puerta, para empezar.- Draco siseo en su dirección, confundiéndole.

- ¡¿Qué…?!- susurró atolondrada, a falta de algo más elocuente que decir.

_¡¿Qué era lo que Draco estaba diciendo?!_

Hasta donde ella sabía, había enviado dos cartas: una a él, disculpándose por lo ocurrido anteayer, y otra a Jugson. Él no tenía manera de saber sobre sus planes de acudir a Azkaban en primer lugar. _Pero sin embargo hoy en la celda…,_ un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a la joven, recordando los minutos de punción en que le había besado, pero ella lo ignoró.

_Sin embargo, hoy en la celda Jugson no se había encontrado con ella para negociar su firma. En su lugar, Draco había estado esperándola con anticipación, como si alguien le hubiera dado un chivatazo._

_No, no alguien, sino algo,_ Hermione comprendió con horror. La carta de Jugson, de alguna manera había ido a parar a manos equivocadas. Era humana después de todo, bien pudo equivocarse de dirección. Además, eso explicaría como sabía Draco tanto al respecto. Ginny nunca la abría delatado así, no con él.

-Déjate de bromas. Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, Farrell.- el rubio espetó interrumpiendo sus caóticos pensamientos, y fue como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría encima. _Farrell…por Macy Farrell._

Aquello no era posible, simplemente Draco Malfoy no podía haber dado con su alias para sobrevivir en el mundo mágico después de todo este tiempo. Ella era una don nadie, una burla de lo que fue una vez, no podía verla en semejante estado.

-¿Cómo acabas de decir…?- susurró con voz queda, intentando serenarse. A lo mejor era un error, tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de convencerlo de ello.

Draco la miraba fijamente, sus ojos grises brillando…

Entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió y Luna Lovegood asomó la cabeza, sus rizos rubios desordenados y sin peinar. De momento, la charla había terminado.

* * *

-Lovegood.- Draco saludó con un movimiento de cabeza cuando quedó claro que nadie más iba a iniciar una conversación. Luna sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, quizás ella aún no se había dado cuenta de que acababan de despertarla a las siete de la mañana de un sábado, o el hecho de que el ligero camisón azul pálido que llevaba puesto estaba levantado de un lado.

-¿Podemos…ah…pasar?- Hermione masculló entonces, sonrojándose al percatarse del aspecto desaliñado de su amiga.

-Obviamente, de lo contrario no les hubiera abierto la puerta.- Luna respondió jovial, aún sonriéndoles, antes de hacerse a un lado.

Él y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. No amanecía con Lovegood todas las mañanas, pero ella parecía bastante feliz de verlos. Estaba comenzando a pensar que sin importar el paso del tiempo, el carácter de las personas permanecía prácticamente invariable.

-¿Está Theo en casa?- finalmente preguntó como última medida preventiva. Puede que la rubia estuviera bien con ellos allí, pero si habían despertado a su amigo, Draco no querría seguir por allí mucho más.

-Pues sí. Esta arriba, enseguida baja. ¿Van a entrar o no?- Luna soltó. Hermione lanzó una última mirada desesperada en su dirección, y entonces ambos ingresaron a la peculiar vivienda recientemente construida en las colinas de Blackdown.

Una vez dentro, tanto Hermione como él observaban boquiabiertos el millón de fotos de la pareja que decoraba la estancia.

_Los Nott en África, el Amazonas, las Cataratas del Niágara, St. Petersburgo…_ Él había viajado mucho esos últimos años en su profesión de medimago, pero ni de lejos tanto como esos dos.

- Espero que no te hallas caído de la cama con nuestra visita.- Hermione comentó una vez repuesta de la sorpresa visual. Era absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que hasta minutos atrás Theo y Luna debieron haber estado durmiendo. _Pero allá ella si quería formular frases sin sentido…_

-No, claro que no.- Luna respondió entonces, sorprendiéndolo aún más.- No estábamos durmiendo. Por cierto, ¿quieren café?

- Claro.- Hermione respondió con voz chillona. Hasta ella sabía que no había muchas cosas que una pareja hiciese a las siete de la mañana aparte de dormir. Él solo se limito a guardar silencio. _Theo iba a matarlo pronto, seguro._

Pasaron las escaleras y Luna dobló a un costado, antes de entrar en una habitación. Ambos la siguieron con cautela, llegaron a las cocinas.

-Entonces…- Luna susurró.- ¿Serían dos cafés?- preguntó antes de volverse de cara a la encimera y ponerse a sacar cuatro tazas de porcelana y varios tarros de diversos tamaños del interior.

-En realidad, no tengo apetito.- se apresuró a aclarar, carraspeando, la carta en su bolsillo pesaba como plomo. Luna lo miró un instante, divertida, antes de volverse a Hermione.

-Así que… ¿con tres cucharadas de azúcar?

-Sí.- Hermione respondió y Luna hecho la misma medida en el resto de las tazas.

- ¿Una cucharada de café?- Luna continuó mientras echaba los ingredientes al fondo de las tazas.

- Humm…- Hermione masculló sin dejar de quitarle la mirada de encima cuando creía que él no la miraba. No lucía muy concentrada en lo que decía, y a decir verdad…_parecía nerviosa._

- ¿Batido?- Luna continuó preguntando y ella asintió.- Entonces, ¿ustedes dos ya volvieron?- la rubia dijo mientras movía la cuchara, lanzando una mirada conocedora sobre ambos. Draco entrecerró los ojos, no estaba para la sutileza de Lovegood en esos momentos, aunque Luna le sostuvo la mirada.

-Sí…- Hermione masculló entonces, haciendo que tanto Luna como él la mirasen incrédulos. Recién entonces la castaña se percató de su error.- Perdón.- murmuró.- ¿Qué estabas diciendo…?

-Olvídalo.- Draco se apresuró a contestar, fulminando a Luna con la mirada.- En realidad solo queríamos pedirles prestado el coche para…- pero no pudo continuar explicándose, porque en ese momento un tipo vestido igual a él entró por la ventana de encima del fregadero y sujetó a Luna contra sí, mientras le apuntaba con la varita a la sien.

Las mujeres gritaron y luego tanto él como Hermione sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron al sujeto, pero antes de pronunciar hechizo alguno Luna dio una de esas volteretas que ves en las filmatografías muggles, y le dio al sujeto una patada en la mandíbula que lo mando volando hasta chocar contra la pared. _Jodidos mortífagos oclumantes…_

-¡Por Merlín!- Hermione susurró acercándose a Luna para ver como estaba. Entonces, el sujeto misterioso comenzó a sacudirse en el suelo, presa de un ataque de risas. Luna no tardó en unírsele mientras ayudaba al extraño a ponerse en pie. Hermione miraba del uno al otro con perplejidad. _Demasiado tarde,_ se reprendió a sí mismo cuando comprendió lo ocurrido.

- ¡Tendrían que haber visto sus caras!...- Nott prácticamente lloraba de la risa, el muy maldito. Draco solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. _No era gracioso, ni un poco._

-¡¿Por qué rayos hicieron eso?!- Hermione acusó entonces a la pareja, también comenzando a darse cuenta por donde iba la cosa.- ¡Alguien podría haber salido lastimado!- exclamó en ese tono irritante que tenía a veces. _Sí, viejas personalidades nunca mueren…_

- Fue solo una broma, ¿sí, Granger? ¡Relájate un poco y vive la vida!- su amigo espetó poniéndose de pie. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Hay formas de divertirse que no son ridículas.

-Dijo la sartén al caso.- Theo replicó mirando descaradamente su ropa mientras pasaba por su costado. La chica enrojeció y por un instante Draco deseó golpear a Theo, golpearlo fuerte.- Entonces,- Theo continuó envolviendo a Luna en un abrazo y recostándose contra el mueble, indiferente de las reacciones de sus invitados.- ¿decidieron vestirse de Batman y Catwoman para algún festival muggle o simplemente adelantaron Hallowen?- tanto él como Hermione lo miraron perplejos.- No, no me digan, ¿Ginny quiere que su recepción de bodas sea un tributo a los cómics? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Al fin encontré una utilidad para estos jodidos guantes negros!- finalizó Nott mientras se los quitaba y Luna le secundó el chiste con risas. _Se sentía como un extranjero que no conoce el idioma…_

- ¡Ya calla, Theo!- Luna susurró entre sus brazos.- Va a darles algo en tanto sigas hablando así.- la rubia advirtió, quizás no tan desencaminada. Tanto él como Hermione estaban acostumbrados a saber sobre casi todo. Que la gente hablara sobre algo que no conocían era… _frustrante._

- Entonces, ¿es una especie de juego?- Hermione interrumpió mirando fijo en su dirección. Draco se percató de que tenía las manos en puños y las relajó disimuladamente.

- ¿Juego? No, es un modo de vida.- Theo dijo serio.- Si no estás preparado para hacerle frente, la vida te sepultara como una avalancha.

-Está bien…- Al menos el no fue el único en la habitación que miró a Theo como si estuviera desequilibrado.

-Pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué los trae por nuestra humilde morada? ¿Es esto una especie de cateo? De otro modo no me explico porque visten así un sábado a la mañana. Malfoy, me dijiste que eras medimago. Y tú Granger, perdón, ...¿en qué trabajabas?

-Yo…ah… Es complicado.- Hermione masculló poniéndose roja.

_¡¿Complicado?! ¡Ella trabajaba defendiendo los derechos de las criaturas mágicas! ¡Era altruismo puro!_

Y de repente Draco entendió. Tanto secreto, tanto seudónimo, el lío de las firmas. Hermione tenía problemas laborales, y conociendo a la castaña, no le apetecería hablar de ello en público.

-De hecho.- dijo sonriendo antes de ser capaz de detenerse a sí mismo.- Ella es la Ley. Hace que tipos dementes paguen sus cuentas al Ministerio, ese tipo de cosas.- cuando Theo miró a Hermione con respeto el no pudo hacer más que seguir.- En realidad, hoy la acompañe a Azkaban a cobrar un pago.

- ¡¿Ah, sí?!- Theo susurró con interés, arqueando las cejas.- ¿Y con quién tuvieron el placer de hacer negocios, si se puede saber?

- Maxwell Jugson.- Hermione dijo antes de que el abriera la boca. Cuando sonrió, cualquier deje de duda que Theo pudo tener al respecto desapareció por completo.

-¡Vaya!- el ex Slytherin silbó admirado.- ¡Un auténtico demente! ¿Sabían que mató a ciento cincuenta personas en solo una década?- pregunto el chico con morbo.- ¡Todo un maldito récord!

-Eso he oído, sí.- Hermione río, siguiéndole la broma.

- ¡El café está listo!- Luna anunció entonces, mientras ponía en la mesa una bandeja con masas de repostería de los más diversos colores, y las tazas, claro.

-Realmente espero que hayas pateado su culo con esas botas…- Theo susurró aún mirando a Hermione, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de la punta.

Entonces la mirada de bruja se encontró con la suya un instante, sus ojos marrones brillando con agradecimiento. Draco asintió imperceptiblemente.

-No te haces una idea.- la castaña susurró divertida, mientras llevaba su tasa a los labios y le daba un sorbo. No podía apartar los ojos de ella, y cuando le sonrió de vuelta un gracioso bigote de espuma manchaba sus labios rosados. Draco río mientras Luna le explicaba a Hermione cómo las hadas en Canadá se dejaban crecer bigote para protegerse del frío polar.

- El Ministerio de Magia no negocia con mortífagos, Draco.- la voz en susurros de Theodore Nott le escoció el oído derecho.

- ¿De veras? No tenía idea.- él repuso impasible, sin apartar la mirada de las chicas y su charla sobre las extrañas costumbres canadienses.

- Claro que no.- Theo continúo.- Solo espero que sepas donde te metes, Malfoy.- advirtió. Y Draco supo que su mirada también estaba puesta en Hermione.- Ella suele traerte problemas.- le recordó.

- Tal vez me guste ese estilo de vida.- el replicó por lo bajo, citando a Theo. Su amigo frunció el ceño.

-Como quieras. Solo recuerda que la jodiste una vez y no lo harás dos veces.- aseguró.- Porque esta vez, Granger conoce las reglas del juego.

-Entonces mejor para ambos.- Draco espetó cortante, un poco más alto esta vez. Estaba comenzando a hartarse del sermón moralista de Theodore.

- Tal vez. Excepto que ella también puede ganarte si quiere. Y entonces ese será el final, mi amigo. La triste fortuna no es justa en el amor.

- Nott.- Draco dijo terminante, sin dejar de recrearse en el rostro de Hermione, deseando poder besarla de nuevo.- Me temo que convivir con Luna y su mente superior ha acabado por carcomer tus neuronas. ¿Me prestas el coche?

* * *

-Lo siento.- Hermione susurró tan bajo que por un instante creyó estar imaginando cosas.

Llevaba tiempo conduciendo por la desolada carretera de la costanera sur, en completo silencio. No era incómodo, sencillamente le sorprendía que ella hubiera hablado. Sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con que la llevara hasta Londres en un viaje de tres horas, y eso que todavía no sabía que él no tenía la menor intención de parar en Wiltshire de regreso. Río para sí con desgana, _Como si eso fuera un inconveniente…_

-Está bien.- masculló monótono, mientras martilleaba con un dedo el manubrio del Audi Nogaro. Había aprendido a conducir hace un par de años un todo terreno útil para sitios en los que se respiraba aires de guerra. Al principio había pensado que era estúpido, pudiendo desaparecerse, pero había acabado por ser útil a su profesión.

A su costado, las colinas verdes pasaban fugaces a medida que se acercaban a la siguiente locación y la rivera se alejaba de ellos a cada kilómetro. En su mente quemaban las preguntas no hechas, las palabras no habladas. Apretó los labios en un intento por retenerlas pero…

-Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estoy hablando.- Hermione masculló frustrada, y una sonrisa imperceptible asomó a sus labios. Mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, pero sabía que su ceño estaba fruncido y que sus ojos miel brillaban más que nunca.

-A lo mejor,- dijo con cautela.- tú eres la que no sabe lo que está diciendo.- Hermione resopló molesta, seguramente ella creería que él se refería a la bendita carta porno.

_Que pensase lo que quisiera._

- Me refiero a lo sucedido los otros días.- ella replicó, haciéndole tensarse.- No pretendía decir lo que dije. A pesar de todo, estuve fuera de lugar.

-¡¿Fuera de lugar?!- río volteándose a verla.- Considerando que tuviste tiempo suficiente para disculparte antes, creo que lo que en realidad quieres hacer es darme las gracias por salvarte de nuevo. De nada. - dijo presuntuoso.

- Eres insufrible…- ella mascullo, dispuesta a guardar silencio por otros varios kilómetros. No podía soportar la idea, mejor soltaba todo de una vez y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.

- Busca en mi bolsillo izquierdo.- dijo, y Hermione dio un bote en el asiento. _Interesante…_

-¿Por qué?- ella inquirió lo suficientemente curiosa como para contestar.

- Porque yo tengo aquello que tanto anhelas.- dijo en un tono bajo, sensual.

-No pienso…. Ella empezó a protestar.

- Solo hazlo.- él la interrumpió cortante. Para su sorpresa, Hermione obedeció.

Procurando aparentar tranquilidad cuando se desabrochó el cinturón para inclinarse hacia el extremo del asiento contrario, la castaña rebuscó entre sus ropas con nerviosismo. Hacía rato que se había deshecho de la capa negra, aunque aún conservaba los guantes. Hermione no tardó mucho en dar con la carta.

-¿Qué es…?- susurró desdoblando el pergamino, antes de mirarlo con incredulidad a los ojos.- Tienes que estar bromeando…- susurró.- ¿La firma de Jugson? ¡Eso era lo que le pediste a los guardias!- exclamó pensando un instante.- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- soltó entonces, su mirada endureciéndose progresivamente.

- Vaya, Granger, lastimas mis sentimientos.- exclamó poniendo cara de circunstancias, antes de esbozar una fría sonrisa.- ¿Acaso no puedo hacerle un regalo a una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida por simple placer?

- Sé serio, ¿quieres?- Hermione dijo, estremeciéndose con sus palabras.- La vida me ha enseñado que todo tiene un precio. Y tú, Malfoy, siempre has sabido cobrártelo con intereses. ¿Cuál es el trato?- exigió.

- Seremos socios.- aseveró sin siquiera molestarse en fingir planificación.- Yo financiaré tu proyecto de los elfos y a cambio me dejarás acompañarte a hacer negocios con las más sucias escorias inglesas que puedas encontrar.

-Son treinta firmas.- ella dijo intentando disuadirlo.

- Bien, tenemos tiempo de sobra.- replicó.

- No lo entiendo.- Hermione dijo confundida, luego de contemplarlo un rato en silencio.- ¿Qué ganas tú de todo esto, Draco?- al menos volvía a llamarlo por su nombre, era una avance. Aún así no pudo evitar molestarse con el comentario.

_¿Realmente ella pensaba tan mal de él? Sí, la había lastimado en el pasado, pero él aún la amaba, joder. Haría cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa en su rostro y aquella no sería la excepción. ¿Por qué ella no podía creer que era algo desinteresado?_

-Tal vez yo no sea la persona de la que debas oír esto,- soltó al cabo de un rato, volviendo a mirar al frente. Estaban entrando a un pueblo. – pero no todos los hombres en este mundo son unos malditos desgraciados. A veces, como ahora, algunos hacemos cosas sin esperar nada a cambio, Hermione.

La joven lo miró un largo rato en silencio, pensativa, antes de decir.

-Estás distinto.- como si la idea recién se le pasara por la cabeza.- No sé lo que ocurrió en estos tres años en tu vida, Draco, pero fuera lo que fuese, te hizo un hombre.- señaló con ¿orgullo?

- Bueno, yo no soy el único que ha cambiado, Farrell.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

- Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes…- la joven susurró con pesar.- Sin importar que tan duro trabaje, mi vida es un desastre. He estado estancada durante meses en un Proyecto de Ley sin retorno, y mientras tanto, el tiempo sigue avanzando. Temo que para cuando me dé cuenta, todos habrán hecho planes, formado sus familias y seguido adelante sin mí.- dijo, interrumpiéndose de repente, como si recién cayera en la cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. Aunque ella intentó ocultarlo, por el rabillo del ojo Draco distinguió un brillo extraño en sus ojos. _Lagrimas contenidas._

- Mi padre me ha desheredado anoche.- ni siquiera supo porqué lo dijo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Hermione susurró, ya sin molestarse en fingir lo quebrada que estaba, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, pero en ese momento no parecía importarle.

- Lo que oíste.- repitió.- De cualquier manera, las cosas en mi familia no estaban bien desde hace tiempo, pero dispongo del suficiente dinero para mantenerme a mí mismo durante unos meses.- comento sin entrar en detalles al respecto. Hermione asintió, ella sabía bien de qué problemas familiares hablaba.

Hace tres años y medio, su madre había urdido un plan para recuperar el capital de la familia perdido después de la Guerra, manteniendo así su prestigio. Y no habría sido algo tan malo, de no ser por el hecho de que ella se había valido de su prima no reconocida, Lizabell, quien tenía severos desordenes de personalidad, para llevar a cabo su plan. Lo peor del asunto, era que toda su familia había colaborado, manteniéndolo a él en las sombras, por no mencionar el hecho de con Hermione estuvieron a punto de morir más de una vez.

-Yo…- Hermione susurró indecisa,- te invitaría a quedarte en mi departamento, pero Víctor esta allí y ustedes dos no…

- No importa.- contesto con calma y se obligo a sí mismo a aflojar la presión que ejercía sobre el volante, de lo contrario, lo rompería.- De todas maneras, ya tengo donde quedarme.- mintió con naturalidad.

- Genial.- Hermione susurró incómoda.- Víctor es mi amigo, tú sabes. El está jugando para las Avispas ahora, así que él y Ginny pasan un montón de tiempo juntos, y no tenía sentido que pagara un hotel teniendo yo una habitación vacía en casa…

_¡¿Por qué diablos le contaba todo eso a él?! ¡¿Acaso tenía cara de querer saber sobre la vida del bárbaro ese?!_

-Así que, ¿Cómo llegaste a tomar la decisión de cambiarte de nombre?- exclamó, todo con tal de dejar de oír sobre Vicky.

- Es un seudónimo, y una larga historia.- Hermione masculló.

- Aún nos quedan varios kilómetros.- él señaló con una inclinación de cabeza el velocímetro que apenas había cambiado dos cifras.- Cuéntamela.- pidió.

Y con eso ambos se perdieron en los recuerdos de la joven. Ella hablaba y él escuchaba.

La corrupción en el Ministerio, la cordial relación con sus padres, el segundo plano al que había sido delegada sin miramientos como Macy Farrell, la frustración de no poder hacer nada para mejorarlo. Era horrible, y por momentos Draco se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla obligado a pasar por todo eso sola. Pero entonces ella tenía esa mirada en su rostro, que indicaba que nada ni nadie iba a lograr aplastarla nunca, que encontraría la manera de seguir a delante. Y entonces creía haber hecho lo correcto.

_Era una bonita mentira para decirse._

* * *

Cuando Hermione se subió al auto azul brillante, el hecho de que Draco supiera conducir la puso nerviosa, pero por lo visto lo hacía bien y disfrutaba de ello.

_Lástima que ella no pudiera relajarse lo suficiente como para disfrutar del viaje._

-Lo siento.- susurró por lo bajo, en un patético intento de no ser oída.

A sus costados, el paisaje cambiaba de la costa a las montañas, para abrir paso a la civilización.

-Está bien.- Draco dijo entonces, sorprendiéndola, mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra el volante del coche. Él sonido la sacaba de quicio.

-Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estoy hablando.- soltó finalmente harta, cuando el sonido se torno insoportable.

-A lo mejor,- Draco replicó con indiferencia.- tú eres la que no sabe lo que está diciendo.

Conteniéndose, Hermione soltó aire. Iba a tener que decirlo, estaba claro que él no iba a facilitarle las cosas.

- Me refiero a lo sucedido los otros días.-se explicó.- No pretendía decir lo que dije. A pesar de todo, estuve fuera de lugar.

-¡¿Fuera de lugar?!-se burlo él, clavando sus ojos grises en ella.- Considerando que tuviste tiempo suficiente para disculparte antes, creo que lo que en realidad quieres hacer es darme las gracias por salvarte de nuevo. De nada. -añadió.

_Genial. Encima que se disculpaba, él venía con su complejo de superioridad a arruinarlo todo._

- Eres insufrible…- murmuró clavando la vista en la ventanilla, dispuesta a aplicarle la ley de hielo.

- Busca en mi bolsillo izquierdo.- dijo entonces él. Y aunque no había a admitirlo nunca, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea de tocarlo de nuevo. Aún recordaba sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos, las lágrimas saladas, sus ansias de beberle hasta el alma...

_No. No vayas allí,_ se reprendió. Necesitaba desviar sus pensamientos en ese instante.

-¿Por qué?- exigió, deseosa de distraerse.

- Porque yo tengo aquello que tanto anhelas.- Draco replicó dejándola boquiabierta. _Merlín bendito y todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda...__¿Es que el mundo no le tenía piedad?_

Era su culpa, no tendría que haber accedido a viajar con él en primer lugar. _¿Qué estaba pensando cuando acepto la propuesta?_ De haberse desaparecido, ahora ya estaría en su casa, ocupando los pensamientos en cosas más útiles...y sanas.

-No pienso…. – comenzó a decir una vez hubo despejado la cabeza.

- Solo hazlo.- él le ordenó. Y algo en su mecánica interna hizo que ella respondiera a la orden.

Desprendiéndose el cinturón con cierto temor a chocar por accidente y maldiciendo en su fuero interno su sentido de obediencia, Hermione se inclinó a través de Draco, rebuscando entre sus ropas. _Si Merlín era bueno, él no notaría cuanto temblaba._

Sin siquiera atreverse a tocarlo, palpó entre las capas de telas, sin saber muy bien que buscaba. Al instante, dio con algo plano y cuadrado. Sujetándolo firme, Hermione se apartó.

-¿Qué es?- susurró desdoblando el papel por la mitad, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.-Tienes que estar bromeando…- susurró incrédula.- ¿La firma de Jugson? ¡Eso era lo que le pediste a los guardias!-gritó uniendo cabos.

Recordaba haber visto a Draco hablar con ellos antes de partir. _Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por ella?_

Después de todo, el la había dejado tirada por varios años. _¿Y ahora regresaba?_ Obligando a apartar las dudas de su mente, Hermione mantuvo la cabeza fría. Necesitaba esa firma, casi estaba dispuesta a todo para conseguirla.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- preguntó precavida, pensando que él tal vez estuviera chantajeándola.

- Vaya, Granger, lastimas mis sentimientos. ¿Acaso no puedo hacerle un regalo a una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida por simple placer?- él se burlo, pero en el fondo de sus ojos algo parpadeo con tristeza. _Ella no quería saber que aquello significaba._

- Sé serio, ¿quieres? La vida me ha enseñado que todo tiene un precio. Y tú, Malfoy, siempre has sabido cobrarlo con intereses. ¿Cuál es el trato?- dijo intentando ser distante.

- Seremos socios.-él aseguró poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.- Yo financiaré tu proyecto de los elfos y a cambio me dejarás acompañarte a hacer negocios con las más sucias escorias inglesas que puedas encontrar.

-Son treinta firmas.- soltó reticente, más para sí misma que para él.

_No podía permitirse albergar esperanzas. La esperanza te rompía el corazón en pedazos._

- Bien, tenemos tiempo de sobra.- el replico.

_Sonaba bien: financiamiento económico, protección contra matones. Solo había algo en esa ecuación que no cuadraba._

- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ganas tú de todo esto, Draco?- susurró indecisa, vulnerable.

_Necesitaba saber, necesitaba asegurarse de que él no estaba jugando con ella de nuevo._

Tal vez él también comprendió aquello, porque luego de pensarlo un instante respondió:

-Tal vez yo no sea la persona a la que deberías oír decir esto, pero no todos los hombres en este mundo son unos malditos desgraciados. A veces, como ahora, algunos hacemos cosas sin esperar nada a cambio, Hermione.

_¡Wow! Profundo. Ella se preguntó si Draco haría cosas desinteresadas por otras mujeres con asiduidad._ La idea era extraña y le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo en las palmas.

-Estás distinto. No sé lo que ocurrió en estos tres años en tu vida, Draco, pero fuera lo que fuese, te hizo un hombre.- comentó dejándolo saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Bueno, yo no soy el único que ha cambiado, Farrell.- él replico, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

- Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes. Sin importar que tan duro trabaje, mi vida es un desastre. He estado estancada durante meses en un Proyecto de Ley sin retorno, y mientras tanto, el tiempo sigue avanzando. Temo que para cuando me dé cuenta, todos habrán hecho planes, formado sus familias y seguido adelante sin mí.- dijo callándose de repente al percatarse de qué él la miraba fijo.

_Bendita Morgana, ¿realmente lo había dicho en voz alta?_

La vergüenza se apodero de ella. Deseaba que la tierra la tragase.

_¡Él no debía enterarse de sus sentimientos, maldición! Ahora le había dado esa ventaja contra ella._

- Mi padre me ha desheredado anoche.- Draco susurró entonces.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo pasmada. No podía haber oído bien. _¡¿Draco desheredado?!_

- Lo que oíste.- repitió él,- De cualquier manera, las cosas en mi familia no estaban bien desde hace tiempo, pero dispongo del suficiente dinero para mantenerme a mí mismo durante unos meses.- murmuro y ella solo atino asentir una vez. _Tal vez estaba entrando en estado de shock._

-Yo…te invitaría a quedarte en mi departamento, pero Víctor esta allí y ustedes no…- dijo sintiendo la necesidad de excusarse. Finalmente, resultaba que su suerte no era mejor que la de él.

- No importa. De todas maneras, ya tengo donde quedarme.- Draco soltó. No parecía haberse percatado de la fuerza con la que apretaba el volante. Él necesitaba relajarse.

- Genial.-susurró precavida.- Víctor es mi amigo, tú sabes.- continuo deseando explicarse.-El está jugando para las Avispas ahora, así que con Ginny pasan un montón de tiempo juntos, y no tenía sentido que pagara un hotel teniendo ya una habitación vacía en casa…

Ahora estaba divagando. _¡¿Merlín, aquello no iba a acabar nunca?!_

-Así que, ¿Cómo llegaste a tomar la decisión de cambiarte de nombre?- Draco la interrumpió, respondiendo a sus plegarias. Solo deseaba que hubiera preguntado por el clima y no por su pasado.

- Es un seudónimo, y una larga historia.- masculló reticente. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre su patética vida, ni sus fracasos.

- Aún nos quedan varios kilómetros.- él señaló con una inclinación de cabeza el velocímetro que apenas había cambiado dos cifras.- Cuéntamela.- pidió. Ella suspiro sin escapatoria.

_Él aún no lo sabía, pero cuando la miraba así, los ojos grises brillando con anticipación, no creía que fuera capaz de negarle nada. Ni ahora ni nunca. Y eso la aterraba más que nada._

* * *

Cuando Draco aparcó el auto en la entrada de la casa de los Nott, el sol ya empezaba a ponerse, a pesar de que aún estaban en primavera.

Había dejado a Hermione sobre la Bourne Street, antes de decidir parar en casa a recoger sus cosas. Por alguna razón, su padre no se opuso, solo lo contemplo fríamente mientras cogía las valijas sin desarmar y las llevaba al carro mágicamente.

Entonces condujo de vuelta a St. Catchpole, y esas fueron otras tres horas conduciendo por la carretera. Y aunque se había recreado en la paranoia de sus pensamientos respecto a Hermione y Krum conviviendo bajo un mismo techo, Draco estaba agotado.

-¡Miren quien regreso!- Theo exclamó con malicia mientras bajaba del auto para abrir el baúl. Él y Luna estaban de pie en la entrada, abrazados. Parecían la pareja perfecta, ambos en sus ropas muggles con las montañas y el atardecer por paisaje de fondo.- Por un momento creí que te quedarías con mi bebé.- señaló mirando con posesión el coche.- Y si tiene un solo rasguño, esto no va terminar bien para ti, casa novas.

- Encantado de verte a ti también, Nott. Estoy perfectamente, gracias por preguntar.- dijo mientras Luna se reía en voz baja.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con el equipaje?- la rubia preguntó con amabilidad, separándose de su prometido. Él negó con la cabeza, y ella se encargó de cerrar el baúl y asegurarlo con llave.

- Sabes, para ser un medimago sin fronteras, llevas mucho equipaje contigo.- Theo se burló mientras le quitaba una valija del par que llevaba y salía disparado por las escaleras. Draco lo siguió al segundo piso.

- Esa.- el moreno señaló una puerta al final del pasillo.- Es mía y de Luna. Ese,- la puerta entre ambas habitaciones.- Es el baño. Y allí,- la puerta después de la escalera y anterior a la suya.- cuelgo los cadáveres de aquellos que rayan mi coche.

- Jaja.- río sin sentimiento. Por lo general hubiera seguido los chistes de Theo, pero no estaba de humor.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?- Theo preguntó con seriedad, dándole una palmada en la espalda, consciente de lo que significaba su presencia allí.- ¿Él no intentó amenazarte ni nada, o sí? Porque si lo hizo juro que…

- Ya deja de tratarme como tu hija, imbécil.- gruño más molesto nada, Theo sonrió alzando las palmas.

- Bien, ya sabes donde esta todo. Mi casa es tu casa, solo intenta no tirarla abajo.- dijo su amigo alejándose por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¿Theo?- susurró dejándose venirse abajo un instante. Su amigo se frenó al final de las escaleras y alzó las cejas, escuchando.- Eres un gran amigo.- susurró mirando al hombre frente a él, quien se había convertido en lo más cercano a un hermano que tendría jamás.- Y nunca te he...

-Dime algo que no sepa, Malfoy.- Nott lo interrumpió, evitándole un momento incómodo expresando sus sentimientos. En realidad parecía preocupado por su estado mental.

_¿Ya le había dicho antes cuanto apreciaba su presencia en su vida?_ Draco hizo memoria. _Probablemente no. Uno no va por ahí diciéndole a sus amigos cuanto los ama. Estúpidas costumbres machistas._

-Soy la mejor persona del mundo.- Theo continuo inflando su ego. Ni siquiera necesitaba su ayuda.- Renunciaré a una noche de sexo desenfrenado por ti. Realmente debo de estar muy enamorado de tu bonito rostro.- él bromeó.

-Cuida esa boca, qué Luna va a oírte.- advirtió conteniendo la risa.

- O, créeme.- Nott sonrió con lasciva.- A Luna le encantaría.- exclamó antes de perderse de regreso a la planta baja.

Ya solo en su habitación, Draco suspiró y se dejó caer de bruces contra la cama recién hecha. _No tenía casa, y el dinero no le sobraba tampoco. Además, no podía pedirle prestado a Theo, este ya le había ayudado lo suficiente._

_Pero tenía que financiar el Proyecto de Ley de Hermione. Se lo había garantizado._

_Lo que necesitaba era un trabajo de medio tiempo, que no coincidiera con los turnos del hospital y le permitiera acudir a las "reuniones de negocios" con Hermione._

Aunque se taladró la cabeza pensando, a Draco no se le ocurrió nada. Y luego de un par de insoportables minutos cayo profundamente dormido, sin siquiera desvestirse.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, a varios kilómetros de allí, una mujer de cabello rubio ceniza visitaba a su hermana postrada en cama, con una mirada compasiva en su rostro de armoniosas facciones.

-¿Me has mandado a llamar?- espetó fría, sin andarse con rodeos.

- Necesito un último favor.- la otra respondió lo suficientemente consciente de la situación como para no arrastrarse ante nadie.- Después de todo, somos hermanas.- señaló.

- Vosotras me habéis dejado en claro las veces suficientes que la sangre no significa nada, excepto todo, Cissa.- la mujer replicó fríamente.- Sin embargo, el niño nunca tuvo voto de elección en esto. Solo él ha logrado que contactes conmigo todos estos años, ¿Qué necesita?- la mujer susurró.

-Lucius lo ha desheredado.- la mujer dijo con cierto esfuerzo. La otra sonrió, nada que no hubiera visto venir antes. Por lo poco que había visto de Draco Malfoy los otros días en la fiesta de compromiso del padrino de su nieto, él joven era, en el fondo, muy diferente a ellos y muy similar a ella. _Una persona que a pesar de todo creía en el amor._

- ¿Qué fue esta vez?- pregunto regodeándose.- Un amante, un amigo, quizás solo un desconocido. ¿Sangre sucia, squib, traidor o mestizo?- soltó haciendo que su hermana emitiera un siseo feo, similar a un gato asustado.

-¡Cierra esa boca!- la mujer gritó.- ¡No me acuses en mi propia casa, Drómeda!

-¿Qué necesitas?- la mujer repitió, sin disculparse.

- Acógelo en tu casa, por favor. Yo nunca habría hecho lo mismo por tu hija, pero te pido que lo hagas por el mío.

-¡¿Y así pretendes convencerme?!- la mujer se burló.- ¡Bruja lengua de serpiente! ¿Por qué habría de poner un techo sobre la cabeza de ese bastardo?- dijo sin revelar una pizca de la humanidad que corría por sus venas. Frente a su familia no podía mostrarse débil, o saltarían a su cuello para clavarle los colmillos. Aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de ayudar a su sobrino traidor a la sangre, el famoso primogénito heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

- Porque tú eres mejor persona que yo…- la mujer susurró.- Te lo suplico, hermana, no lo dejes desamparado.- dijo mirándola fijamente.- Incluso si Lucius se disculpa con él, es muy orgulloso, no va a volver. No después de…- se quedó en silencio.

- Veré que puedo hacer.- susurró y con eso abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Narcissa lucía terrible, parecía un cadáver. _Pero de nuevo, su hermana llevaba años así, no significaba nada…_

-Andrómeda.- una voz de hombre, presuntuosa, la saludó a mitad del pasillo. Ella se quedo muy quita, contemplándole fijamente. Los ojos grises también la estudiaban en un frío cálculo. - Un gusto verte. ¿Cómo está Edward?- el hombre preguntó.

_¿Acaso se burlaba de la bella y dolorosa coincidencia en sus nombres? ¿O tal vez solo era el destino haciendo su trabajo?_

No lo sabía, pero la ira bullía bajo su piel. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que su puño estaba levantado. El sonido del golpe retumbó a través de la casa vacía, él solo la miró, tocándose la mejilla con sorpresa e incredulidad. Intentando contener sus nervios, ella le devolvió la mirada.

Lucius Malfoy siempre le había intimidado, y a diferencia del resto, debajo de las flores y las miradas de adoración, Andrómeda siempre había sabido la clase de persona que en realidad era. Nunca lo habría elegido como compañero para su hermana, pero ella no había escuchado. _Nadie había escuchado en realidad._

-No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de mi esposo, ni el de mi nieto. Nunca.- espetó rabiosa.

-Nunca pretendí ofenderte.- dijo con descaro, mirándola a los ojos. _Desgraciado asesino..._

- ¡¿Nunca te arrepientes, Malfoy?!- exclamó perdiendo la compostura.- Deberías morir por lo que has hecho. ¿O acaso nunca piensas en las almas que esperan pacientes del otro lado, ansiosas por arrancarte la piel a trozos y beber tu sangre?

El hombre solo sonrió, una sonrisa burlesca en sus facciones heladas.

-Lamento lo de tu marido, Andrómeda.- Lucius espetó.- Nunca fue mi intención matarlo, pero era él o yo. En una Guerra siempre hay bajas.- resolvió.

- ¿Ves? Ese es justo el problema contigo.- dijo pasando por su costado en dirección a la escalera y la salida.- Eres incapaz de sentir empatía por nadie que no sea ti mismo. Mataste a tantos y no sientes nada. Ni el frío ni la soledad; y espero con toda mi alma, Malfoy, que por su propio bien tu hijo no sea igual a ti. ¡Disfruta del tiempo que te queda antes de arder en el infierno!- saludó jovial.

Y con eso la mujer desapareció por las escaleras sin darle siquiera tiempo a replicar.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque yo estoy encantadísima.**

**Tantas cosas sucediendo, tantas tensiones y conflictos. Tal vez es un poco ambicioso, pero espero que este fic sea más serio que el anterior, ya que los personajes ahora han madurado (no son jóvenes confundidos por la Guerra ni traumatizados).**

**Para toda acción tiene que haber un motor lógico, además de las emociones en juego. Al menos esa creo que es la forma en que los adultos tienden a pensar. Ustedes dirán sino.**

**Y bue, ¡me copé con esto! El capitulo es extenso y fue un regalo para ustedes y para mí que me esforcé en terminar a tiempo, ya que no creo que pueda actualizar hasta dentro de una o dos semanas.**

**No aseguró nada, ya saben que soy impredecible. Pero es todo por ahora.**

**La cosa es, que una amiga mía se puso a leer esto (los comentarios, no la historia) y pensó que debería usar mi nombre real en fanfiction. No estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero ya que estuve revelando algunos datos sobre mí misma, les diré que mi nombre es Mariana (Mar, Ana o como gusten). Y el Lee viene de un poema de Poe que no viene al caso.**

**Probablemente actualice mi profile y lo escriba, pero hasta entonces me despido. ¡Mucha suerte y cuídense! Los quiere**

**Mar****:D**

**P.D.: **Suena menos presuntuoso, ¿a que si? Sé que lo están pensando. Un abrazo.


End file.
